A Kitsune's Love Life
by Kuramasgal
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha get into a fight and Kagome ends up running off and shippo follows her. Then they meet up with a demon and Kagome finds something out about her 17th bday. KagKur pairings maybe. YYHIY xover
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1. The Fight

Kagome watched Inuyasha as he charged at a giant demon for the jewel shard embedded in its body.

"Inuyasha the jewel shard is in its head!"

"Damn it girl! Why didn't you say so earlier?" Inuyasha screamed at her while he used the Tetseiga's windscar on the demon.

When the demon was slain Kagome picked up the jewel shard and purified it.

Miroku walked up with Sango while Shippo sat on Kirara's back.

"Feh. Wench why didn't' you tell me where the shard was earlier? If Kikyo were here she would've told me where the shard was immediately plus I wouldn't have to worry about protecting her all the time because she's weak!" Inuyasha yelled after he sheathed his Tetseiga.

Kagome flinched and bent her head so her bangs covered her eyes. Meanwhile Sango, Miroku and Shippo all gasped.

"Is that how you truly feel, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked her voice was oddly stressed.

"Feh. Kikyo is capable of protecting herself unlike you. You are only a mere copy of her." Inuyasha snapped while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Sit boy!" As Inuyasha slammed into the ground Kagome walked past and continued to keep on walking while all of her friends called after her.

With Kagome.

_ Am I a burden to them? _Kagome pondered as she walked towards Kaede's village, tears falling off her face as she stopped walking. _Am I only Kikyo's copy to him? _Kagome's face suddenly twisted into one of anger and hate. _I'll show him. I'll show everyone I'm not Kikyo's copy!_

Meanwhile....

Sango was almost ready to butcher Inuyasha for his stubbornness.

"Go and apologize to her already Inuyasha. I can't hold her back forever!" Miroku shouted while struggling to keep Sango from jumping on Inuyasha.

Meanwhile unknown to anyone in the group, Shippo was gone.

Please review and let me know how it is so far.!


	2. Meeting

Chapter 2. Meeting

Kagome looked up at the sky and noticed how dark it was getting and decided to break camp. With a sigh she began to take off her huge, yellow backpack and suddenly-

"Kagome!!" Shippo screamed and launched himself into her arms and began sobbing.

"Shippo?!"

"Please don't leave me! Please!!" Shippo sobbed into her chest.

"Oh Shippo. I won't ever leave you so don't cry. There's a hot spring nearby how about you and me go there?"

"Okay!" Replied a sniffling Shippo.

Unknown to any of them as they walked towards the hot spring, a pair of amber eyes were watching them.

When they reached the hot springs Kagome placed her bag and clothes near a rock along with Shippo's clothes. But when they entered the water they didn't notice that a male demon was already in there.

"Hello." The demon said while checking Kagome out.

"OH!!" Kagome shrieked and tried to cover her self up. She was trying not to look at him but it was hard not to notice his silver hair and ears along with his tail.

_He's obviously a demon. _Thought Kagome as he just smirked at her and got up.

"My name is Youko Kurama by the way. What's your? Don't worry I won't look at you though you are pretty." He said with a smirk.

"He's a silver fox! I don't think he wants to hurt us either." Shippo yelled excitedly and began asking Kurama a lot of questions while Youko just laughed and answered his questions.

Making sure Youko wasn't looking at her, Kagome got dressed.

"What's your name?" Youko asked when Kagome was finished getting dressed.

"My name is Kagome and this is my son Shippo."

"Son? You have a mate?"

"Mate? I don't have a-" He cut her off.

"Never mind this kit is a full demon and you're a human who happens to have a shard of the Shikon Jewel."

"Your not going to get it!" Kagome said while notching an arrow into her bow.

"I don't mean any harm I was just stating a fact." He said hurriedly backing off slightly, feeling her miko powers flare.

"Can he stay at our camp tonight Kagome? PLEASE?!!" Shippo asked.

Please please review and let me know what you think!!


	3. Kitsune

Chapter 3. Kitsune

Kagome looked over at Shippo's begging eyes and then at Yoko.

"Well I guess it won't do any harm as long as he doesn't harm us or try to steal the Shikon Jewel Shard."

"Yeah!" Shippo cried while doing a little dance. Yoko just grinned and crossed his arms while leaning against a nearby tree. While they were walking back to camp Kagome suddenly gasped.

Yoko stopped and Shippo asked, "What is it Kagome?"

"I have to go to back to my world tomorrow because mom asked me to be home on my birthday!" Kagome exclaimed while Yoko just looked at her.

"You're birthday is tomorrow?" Shippo asked while Yoko wondered why she was making such a fuss about it.

"Well technically it's tonight because I was born at midnight." Kagome murmured distractedly. Yoko just stared even more at her and smirked then thought to himself, _Interesting she was born at midnight and is from another world and has a beautiful body. Nice! _

"Oh well, I'll just head on home tomorrow morning." Kagome sighed as she started cooking Ramen. Yoko just looked at the bowl she handed him when it was done and sniffed it.

"It's ok to eat Yoko. It's not poisonous. It's food from my world." Kagome giggled lightly as he took a hesitant bite and devoured the whole bowl.

"This food is good!" Shippo just laughed and jumped on his shoulder and said, "This food is from Kagome's time."

"Oh." Was all Yoko replied.

Meanwhile

With Inuyasha and the gang

"Where's Shippo?" Asked Sango as she finally calmed down after she pounded and screamed at Inuyasha for well over a couple hours.

"I think he went after Kagome." Miroku after he finally came back out of the hut they were staying at. He looked at the unconscience Inuyasha and sweat dropped from his brow.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go find them!" Sango replied and grabbed her boomerang and walked off with Miroku not far behind.

With Kagome around 11:50 pm

Kagome fell asleep around eleven or so and Shippo stayed up to talk to Yoko.

"I didn't wanna mention this in from of mama but, are you the famous Yoko Kurama the thief?" Shippo asked innocently.

"Yup." Yoko replied with a grin.

"Neat!" Shippo replied and continued to chat with the silver kitsune for a few more minutes and noticed Kagome was watching them with a smile.

"Hey Kagome!"

"Hi Shippo." She replied and suddenly grimaced in pain and grabbed her side and began groaning.

"Kagome!!" Both Shippo and Yoko screamed at the same time and ran up to her. Suddenly there was a blinding light and it surrounded her for a few minutes.

"Kagome!?" Shippo muttered crying into Yoko's shoulder. Suddenly the light vanished and they saw Kagome.

"Kagome?" Shippo asked hesitantly as they ran up to her. "Are you ok-Kagome!" Shippo stopped talking and just stared at her.

"She's a kitsune." Yoko stated after staring at her in shock.

Please Review!!

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but this is the first time I've gotten the chance to use a computer in the last two weeks!

I've got a writers block and I don't know what kind of kitsune she should be. Please help me out and send me some ideas.


	4. Kitsune

Chapter 4. Kitsune

"She's a silver." Murmured Yoko Kurama as he walked around her studying Kagome's new features. She had silver hair with ears on the top of her head and a tail. Kagome began to stir as Shippo yelling her name.

"Ngh. What's goin' on?" Kagome asked. As she put a hand to her head she gasped as she felt two furry triangles at the top of her head. She cried out as she saw she had clawed hands and a tail. She felt her teeth with her tongue and her eyes widened when she felt her new sharp canine teeth. _What's going on? _She thought panicking. Yoko was thinking along the same lines. _What's going on? Man she's even hotter now._

"Kagome!?" Someone shouted out, and Yoko prepared to attack as a demon came out.

Meanwhile

"They can't have gone too far." Miroku stated after he sat down next to Sango.

"They've only been gone for what? Five hours or so? Of course they could've gotten far they could've gone anywhere Miroku. But if only Inuyasha would be of some assistance we could find them faster." Sango stated as she sent a searing look towards Inuyasha.

"Feh." Inuyasha replied and jumped into a tree._ Kagome I'm sorry. Please come back, I didn't mean any of the things I said. Please, please come back Kagome._

_Cliff hangers....gotta love 'em._

_Please send some reviews._

_I'm getting picky now please so send at least 2 reviews and I'll update, K?_


	5. Surprise!

Chapter 5. Surprise

"Kagome!" A demon shouted as it came out. Yoko stood protectively in from of Kagome.

"Who are you?" He snarled out as a female fire kitsune came out.

"M-mom?" Kagome stuttered out as she saw her mother, then she fainted.

"Kagome!" Cried Yoko and Shippo as Yoko caught her.

"Bring her to the well and I can explain." Kagome's mom said and began walking away.

"Hmn." Yoko grunted as he picked up Kagome and began following her 'mother' with Shippo next to her.

"I'll take her home to explain everything to her and you go about your business until she comes back." Her mom said as she jumped into the well with Kagome.

"Hmn. Shippo I'll be back in a little while. I've got to go somewhere."

"O.k. I'll just help out Lady Kaede." Shippo replied. Then Yoko ran off.

With Yoko

_I'll ask Kuronue about this maybe he'll be back by now. _Yoko thought as he ran through Inuyasha's forest.

With Shippo

"Hey squirt! Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled at Shippo while holding him by his tail.

"Inuyasha! Let Shippo down NOW!" Sango said in a deadly tone.

"Feh." He let Shippo drop.

"Ow! Hey!

"Shippo where is Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"She went home with her mother. She turned into a demon!" Shippo exclaimed. "Her mother claimed she was going to explain."

"WHAT!!" Inuyasha yelled and raced off towards the well. _Is it true? Did Kagome really turn into a demon?! _He thought as he jumped down the well.

With Kagome

"Ngh." Kagome groaned as she began to wake up.

"Are you alright Kagome?" Asked her mother. (If anyone knows her mother's name can you please tell me?)

"MOM?" Kagome shrieked. "You're a demon, and I'm a demon. How is that possible?! WHAT'S GOING ON!?" She began panicking.

"Kagome, I guess it's time I explain. Your father and I were demons. He was a elemental kitsune and I am a fire kitsune. When your father died he and I sealed your powers away along with Sota's so that you could live a normal life. The spell would last until you turned 17 then your demon form would be released along with your powers. But you're a silver kitsune. And your so cute." Her mother exclaimed while petting Kagome's ears.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he walked into their kitchen. "It's true you're really a demon." His amber eyes were wide with shock. _...Whoa. _Was all he could think.

Please Review

So how do you like it so far? Please if anyone knows Kagome's mother's name please tell me!!


	6. Silver

Chapter 6. Silver

_Whoa! She really did turn into a demon. _Thought Inuyasha. Out loud he said, "Kagome what the heck happened to you? Why are you a demon? A kitsune demon no less."

"Uh, Inuyasha I was just told that both mom and my dad are kitsune demons and they sealed away my powers until today." Kagome replied, still shocked about what she heard and the fact that her mother was still petting her ears.

"Inuyasha I'll be back in the Feudal Era in about two days I have to sort some things out."

"Feh. Whatever." Replied a slightly shocked Inuyasha and he ran off towards the well.

"Mom, will I ever have a normal life again as a human girl?" Kagome asked hesitantly.

"Of course you will honey. You'll be able to have a human form. But I must warn you. You'll have a lot of demons after you because you're also a miko because of being Kikyo's reincarnation. A lot of demons will claim you as a Forbidden Child."

"A forbidden child?"

"Yes. That's a child who isn't supposed to be born. But since it isn't from our family it's just because your Kikyo's reincarnation it doesn't apply to you. But still be careful.

With Yoko

_So Kagome's a fox demon now. And a silver one too. She was really beautiful. _Yoko thought as Kuronue walked in front of him.

"Hey Yoko. What has your tail all in a twist?" He asked.

"Nothing. Just ran into a girl is all."

"A girl you say?" Kuronue repeated getting a mischievous Miroku type of grin on his face. "So you like this girl what's her name and what is she?"

"Her name is Kagome she was human." Yoko replied not liking his friends smirk.

"'Was?' " Kuronue starting to frown. "What do you mean by that?"

"She turned into a kitsune. That's what I mean." Yoko said, beginning to be even more puzzled. "But that wasn't what had caught my attention about the girl. It was that even before she transformed she had an orphaned kitsune kit with her. She loved him like he was her own son even though he was a demon." He stated with a clear face, but mentally he was totally curious about her. And Kuronue knowing his friend as well as he did said,

"Well I think I should be introduced to this Kagome."

"But there is one other thing that has me slightly even more curious." Yoko murmured.  
"What?"

"She appeared to be a miko."

"Really? Interesting. I'm intrigued by this Kagome. I wish to meet her." Kuronue said as Yoko got up and began running with Kuronue to the well.

Please Review.

I hope you like the story so far.


	7. Fight Begins

Chapter 7. Fight Starts

With Inuyasha and gang

"Inuyasha, where is Kagome?" Asked Sango who did not really know about Kagome being a demon. She just assumed that Shippo was talking about Yoko Kurama.

"Feh." Was all Inuyasha's reply.

Flashback 

_Just as Inuyasha ran off to the well._

"We were hanging out with a silver kitsune named Yoko Kurama – HEY! Inuyasha!!"

"Wait you were hanging around the famous thief YOKO KURAMA! That demon kitsune could've seriously hurt you and Kagome and taken the shards. Yelled Sango.

_So that's what Shippo has been going on about the demon isn't Kagome. _Thought Sango and Miroku at the same time.

End Flashback.

Just at that moment Kuronue and Yoko Kurama came onto the field.

"Where's Kagome?!" Demanded Yoko, oblivious to Sango's boomerang (does anyone know the spelling to her weapon? Cause I butchered it for sure and decided just to call it a boomerang for now.) Kuronue watched her boomerang wearily and also watched the monk grasp his right arm's prayerbeads. _Now why is he doing that? _

"Yoko!" cried out a happy Shippo jumping onto Yoko's shoulder.

"Hi Shippo. Where's Kagome?" Asked Yoko as Kuronue surveyed the scene with interest. _This little kitsune must be Shippo._

"She still hasn't come back yet but Inuyasha went to see her and he hasn't said a word to anyone since he came back." Shippo said.

"Hey guys I'm back!" Kagome said walking into the field.

"KAGOME?!" Sango and Miroku said at the same time.

Hmn. So this is the woman who has caught my friend's interest. This Kagome is very pretty.

"Hello Kagome." Yoko said and went up to shake her hand.

"Get away from her!" Inuyasha yelled jumping in between Kagome and Yoko.

"I can do whatever I want." Yoko replied slightly smirking.

"Feh." Inuyasha replied taking out his Tetsaiga.

"You wish to fight then Inuyasha? Fine by me." Yoko replied taking out a rose.

"You guys knock it off." Kagome started to get between them but Kuronue held her back.

"No. Let's see them work out their differences. If you don't let them do this now they'll do it every chance they can get."

"Hmn."

PLEASE REVIEW

YYH Team will show up in later chapters. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. If you know the spelling of Sango's weapon please tell me!!

Please tell me how this chapter is and tell me if I should continue or not.


	8. Fight

Chapter 8. Fight

Last Chapter

"You wish to fight then Inuyasha? Fine by me." Yoko replied taking out a rose.

"You guys knock it off." Kagome started to get between them but Kuronue held her back.

"No. Let's see them work out their differences. If you don't let them do this now they'll do it every chance they can get."

"Hmn."

Now onto this chapter!!

POV of Kagome and friends (Who aren't fighting)

"I think he's right lady Kagome. If we don't let them work out their differences now they'll keep this up forever." Miroku intervened when Kagome looked ready to knock out Kuronue.

"Yeah but what that's not the case. Knowing Inuyasha this could last a couple of years. Just watch him and Kouga." Kagome replied, her ears drooped a little bit.

"She's right about Inuyasha being like that, but we do not know if that is the way Yoko Kurama is." Sango stated.

"Yoko will only fight one opponent that many times if he feels they're worthy or if he's decided to train intensely. Otherwise he only attacks his opponent once if he wins, which he usually does, and he decides to let his opponent live. Then he usually leaves his opponent alone after that. He doesn't really care after he battles someone, usually he just takes to taunting them after a battle." Kuronue explained.

"Oh." Kagome said after a pause. "Hey! Just who are you?"

"Me? I'm Kuronue. Yoko's partner in crime and you must be Kagome." Kuronue bowed and added. "I can see why Yoko has taken an interest in you."

"Hmn..." Kagome said in reply, her tail swishing angrily.

POV of Inuyasha and Yoko

"Feh. So you plan on throwing flowers at me?" Inuyasha said.

"Every rose has its thorns." Was all Yoko replied with a slight smirk, then he looked at Inuyasha's sword. "What an interesting sword."

"Well let me show you how it works! WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha yelled and charged at Yoko.  
"HUH?" Yoko jumped out of the way barley missing the attack.

"Now it's my turn. ROSE WHIP!" Yoko shouted and transformed his rose.

The rose hit Inuyasha's shirt and ripped it. Inuyasha growled and attacked Yoko again. This time he got Yoko's arm.

"Wow. You actually hit me." Yoko commented as he licked the blood from his arm.

Inuyasha suddenly kept attacking Yoko relentlessly until he got the kitsune cornered.

"NOW YOUR HISTORY FOX BOY!" Inuyasha yelled.

"You should know better then to corner a fox, mutt." Yoko said getting very annoyed. "Do you know about the Ojigi plant, Inuyasha?" He added suddenly changing topics.

"Feh. I don't care about your pathetic flowers. Backlash Wave!"

"Foxes have tendencies of showing their teeth." Was all Yoko said as the light began to engulf him.

"YOKO!" Kagome and Shippo screamed and Kuronue began to look a little scared. But he had enough sense to hold Kagome and Shippo back.

"Now your de- HUH?!" Inuyasha watched as the light went away and Yoko with a big plant behind him. (If you wanna know what the Ojigi plant looks like/is watch YuYu Hakusho: Yoko Kurama, 'cause I don't really feel like explaining it. Sry!)

"What the he-." Inuyasha began but stopped and had to dodge the plants heads.  
"Now what did I tell you Inuyasha. The Ojigi is a dangerous specimen from the lands of America. It is very sensitive to movement and it will become even more vicious once you attack." Yoko said while standing by a tree. He was all scratched up from the backlash wave and he was still smirking then he twitched his tail and he leaned on the tree.

The plant was attacking Inuyasha even more ruthlessly as he cut off some of its heads with the wind scar.  
"Damn!" Inuyasha shouted as the plant grabbed him.

"Oh No! INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed.

"Stop!" Yoko said, as the Ojigi was just about to kill Inuyasha. The Ojigi dropped Inuyasha and he landed, "Oomph!"

"Hn. That was fun. I win." Yoko said and began walking towards the others with a swish of his tail. Suddenly he stopped and his ears twitched as he saw Inuyasha running at him with his Tetsaiga.

"No! Yoko doesn't' have enough energy to summon another plant!" Kuronue groaned as Yoko tried to summon his rose whip and failed.

_OH NO! _ Kagome thought and yelled "SIT BOY!" Inuyasha fell to the ground as dropped his defensive position.

"That was a dirty trick Inuyasha!" Shippo yelled.

"He had his back to you that was a ruthless attack and it was unnecessary." Kuronue was ready to attack him for attacking his friend while his back was turned.

"That was just plain stupid to attack an opponent with his back turn when the battle is clearly over. Especially since it wasn't a battle to the death." Miroku stated in an icy tone.

"Inuyasha how could you do that to someone when they had no intention of killing you?" Sango asked and snapped at once.

Meanwhile Kagome was checking Yoko's wounds.

"Are you okay?"

"Ha. Like that stupid hanyou could hurt me fair and square." Yoko replied with a look of anger flashing into his gold eyes, causing them to turn a faint red.

Please Review

Tell me if this story is good so far. Be honest! Tell me if I should or shouldn't continue. I won't continue without at least 2 reviews!!


	9. Arguments

Chapter 9. Argument

Last Chapter

"Inuyasha how could you do that to someone when they had no intention of killing you?" Sango asked and snapped at once.

Meanwhile Kagome was checking Yoko's wounds.

"Are you okay?"

"Ha. Like that stupid hanyou could hurt me fair and square." Yoko replied with a look of anger flashing into his gold eyes, causing them to turn a faint red.

This Chapter

"Yoko are you okay?" Kagome asked getting slightly scared as she saw his golden eyes starting to turn red.

"I'm fine Kagome." He replied as he shook his head slightly so that his eyes returned to their normal color.

"Ok then if you're sure." Kagome said and went to stop the others from killing Inuyasha.

"Kuronue." Yoko greeted his friend as he walked away as Kagome went over to her group.

"Hey Yoko are you ok? That mutt could've hurt you big time."

"Hn. I still could've whooped him." Yoko snapped in a Kougaish way.

"If you say so."

Meanwhile

"Sango, Shippo, Miroku get back." Kagome snapped.

"Fine." Sango said and back off with a peeved Shippo, and Miroku. "**Hentai!!** Haven't you learned not to touch me there by now?" Sango shouted as she dragged the unconscious Miroku away from Kagome and Inuyasha.  
"..." Inuyasha was Inuyasha's looking down at the ground waiting for Kagome to sit him again.

"Inuyasha how could you do that? Yoko wasn't willing to kill you so why did you attack him?" Kagome said her tail twitched slightly in impatience and anger.

"It's none of your business wench! Kikyo would've at least helped me out back there unlike you!!" He yelled at her.

"Fine then. Now I'm not good enough for you then, eh Inuyasha? Well here's a news flash for you **I'M NOT KIKYO! I'm KAGOME!**" She said her eyes flashing from her blue eyes to red with her anger.

"..." Yoko and Kuronue looked at each other as Kagome was getting ready to sit the life out of Inuyasha.

"Is this normal?" Kuronue asked Miroku as Yoko watched with interest as Inuyasha kept throwing at Kagome about how much better Kikyo was then her. _Who's this Kikyo?_

"This is a little more intense then usual. Inuyasha has never really compared Kagome to Kikyo so much before. Oh dear. What's wrong with Kagome?" Sango suddenly exclaimed.

"Huh?" Yoko suddenly realized how close Kagome was beginning to seriously lose control of her demon side and he began to stand up. Kuronue also begin to realize what was wrong and stopped twirling his pendant and got ready to fight if necessary..

"**SIT BOY! **Last I checked I wasn't Kikyo and I NEVER WILL BE!"

"YOU'RE RIGHT ABOUT THAT SHE'S WAY BETTER THEN YOU!! WHY CAN'T YOU BE MORE LIKE KIKYO?" Inuyasha yelled back at Kagome.

Kagome snarled showing her fangs, her eyes turning completely red and she took her claws to Inuyasha's left shoulder. Suddenly she looked down and began running away from the village.

"Kagome!" Shippo and her friends yelled after her.

"What's wrong with her?" Shippo asked Yoko.

Please Review

Do you like the story so far? Should I continue? I won't continue without at least 3 reviews!

_Ick Kagome being more like Kikyo? shudders What could be more scarier then that?_


	10. Demon Control

Chapter 10. Demon Control

"What's wrong with her?" Shippo asked Yoko.

"She lost control." Kuronue said instead of Yoko as he already began running after Kagome. Just then Kaede showed up.

"What is going on out here?" She demanded. Shippo explained about how Kagome turned into a demon and what happened between Yoko and Inuyasha.

"Then Inuyasha got even more stupid and decided to keep comparing Kagome to Kikyo and then he said she should be more like Kikyo." Sango said with venom dripping from her voice as she glared at Inuyasha.

"Yes, then her eyes turned red and she attacked Inuyasha then she ran away." Shippo cried. "STUPID INUYASHA!" He screamed at the hanyou.

"Feh." Inuyasha turned his head away and took care of his shoulder. _Why did I say that to Kagome? She's fine just the way she is. Why did she attack me that way instead of sitting me?_

"But Kaede, Kuronue just said something about her losing control. What did he mean by that?" Miroku asked Kaede as Kuronue just watched Inuyasha with hate filled eyes while fiddling with his pendant.

"The things Inuyasha said to her became to hurtful for her to handle and therefore went into a demon rage. It seems that she has a little control over it considering Inuyasha is still alive.

"Good job half breed." Sneered Kuronue, as he was playing with his pendant even harder while flexing his bat like wings. (Is Kuronue a bat demon?)

With Yoko and Kagome

"Kagome!" Yoko called as he ran after her. _Damn she's fast. _He thought as he kept running after her.

"Kagome!" Kagome heard Yoko call and a part of her told her she should stop but the irrational part of her told her to keep running. So she did. _What is this feeling? It feels so good. I can smell the blood on my hands and I want more of it. _She thought as she looked down at her hand, which was still bloodied with Inuyasha's blood._ What are these feelings? I feel the urge to kill something...maybe I should kill the demon that's following me. Who is it? It seems familiar though._

"Kagome stop!" Yoko yelled as he jumped ahead of her. She stopped startled at the sudden movement in front of her. She snarled showing her now lengthened fangs and flexed her claws, which were also longer and sharper. Her ears and tail twitched when he didn't move at her.

"Kagome you must calm down. That mutt isn't here it's just me." Yoko said calmly and began walking towards her slowly. Kagome just snarled and began backing away. Then suddenly the plants began to surround Yoko as her energy flared. Surprised he reflexively used the rest of his energy to throw them back at Kagome, which tangled her up, and she fell back. Suddenly the vines released her and before she could stand up Yoko was there and he grabbed and hugged her from behind.

"Kagome calm down. It's only me." He murmured softly in her ear.

_Hmn... That scent. It's so familiar. Like roses and a bit of a pine scent._ Kagome thought. _Who is this man? He sounds so familiar. Who is he? I feel like should know him. ... Yoko! _The thought suddenly came to Kagome as she relaxed and fell back into his arms exhausted. The red faded from her eyes and her fangs and claws shortened and she murmured weakly, "...What happened?"

"You lost control of your demon side."

"Oh." Was all she replied before fainting in Yoko's arms.

Please Review

Tell me how you like the story so far and if I should continue. Please send me at least 3 reviews. Thanks for the other reviews. YYH Will Be coming up in future chapters. Probably at least by the 13th chapter. ï ï


	11. Surprise Visit

Chapter 11. Surprise Visit

Last time.

"The things Inuyasha said to her became to hurtful for her to handle and therefore went into a demon rage. It seems that she has a little control over it considering Inuyasha is still alive." Kaede said.

"Good job half breed." Sneered Kuronue.

With Yoko & Kagome

"What happened?"

"You lost control of your demon side."

"Oh." Was all she replied before fainting in Yoko's arms.

Now onto this chapter!ï

"Kagome?!" Yoko said shocked as she fainted. _She must've been fighting hard to control her rage. Considering she didn't kill that mutt Inuyasha or me. She wore herself out. _He picked her up bridal style and began walking towards the well. _Every fox has control over something. Her mother has control over fire and I also believe her adopted kit has firepower as well. It's surprising that she could call upon the power of the plants like that. Without any training, even considering she was in demon rage. Hmn. No one that I know works with her can handle plants as well as me. So I'll train her. _He smirked and kept carrying her.

With Inuyasha & Co.

"Care to repeat that bat boy?" Inuyasha growled cracking his knuckles.

"Yes, I would. 'You're a stupid mutt with no brain.' "

"Grr. That's it you're going down!" Yelled Inuyasha as he went after Kuronue.

"I'd have to disagree." A voice called out.

"HUH?!" Everyone cried out and stared at the forest

_Should I end it here for today?_

__

__

__

__

__

V

_Nah!_

"Kikyo?!" Inuyasha gasped. _Oh no! _Miroku and Sango groaned mentally. Shippo was hiding by Kuronue.  
"This woman...why does she reek of death?" Kuronue gagged out while covering his nose.

"Because she's already dead." Said Kaede. "Sister. Why have ye decided to come here?"

"Because I wish to destroy Naraku and help Inuyasha reclaim the jewel shards." Kikyo stated.

With Yoko & Kagome

"Ngh." Kagome grunted as she began to wake up feeling herself being carried she looked up and saw Yoko. "Yoko...where are we going?"

"Right now we're on our way back to the village."

"Oh."

Back to Inuyasha and the gang

"Why should we trust you?" Sango snapped as she grabbed her Hirakitosu. Kirara meanwhile began hissing (_Oops! I almost forgot about Kirara. I'm sorry!)_

"You were the one who gave Naraku the shards that you stole from Kagome anyway. Why should we trust you." Miroku replied.

"Because I am stronger then that reincarnation of mine. I can also get the rest of the jewel shards more quickly and you wouldn't be worried about protecting me so we can get things done more quickly." Kikyo stated.

"What about Kagome?" Shippo suddenly piped up.

"What about me?" Kagome asked as she and Yoko stepped out of the shadows.

"What is that foul stench?" Yoko bluntly asked while covering his sensitive nose. Kagome meanwhile realized Kikyo was there holding Inuyasha's hand. _So that's what they were talking about._

"What's going on?" She asked. Her tail twitched angrily.

"Reincarnation...Why are you now a demon?" Kikyo asked while holding her bow tightly.

"That isn't any of your business." Kagome spat.

"Don't speak to Kikyo like that!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome.

Kirara and Shippo walked up to Kagome, Yoko and Kuronue and Kirara sat in Kagome's arms while Shippo perched on Yoko's shoulder.

TBC

Please Review & Help.

I've got a writer's block on what should happen next and can you send me some ideas. I'll build up a story from your inspiration.


	12. Chapter 12

**Kuramasgal:** Thank you for sending me your ideas. And thank you guys, your ideas helped inspire me.

**Yusuke:** _whining_ When are we going to get put into the story?

**Kuramasgal: **Pretty soon. As long as my reviewers keep on sending me their thoughts on my story I'll continue. If anyone honestly think my story needs improvement please tell me. If possible send me ideas. I'm planning on starting other fanfic. stories soon.

**Kuwabara:** grumbling...When are we going to be put into the story?

**Kuramasgal:** When the play is over. It's going to take me a while to update because I'm working really hard for the pit in a play. It's gonna last me the next two weeks so just bear with me. I'll update whenever I get the chance. Thanks. Now on with the story.

Chapter 12. Kagome's Decision

Last Time

"Reincarnation...Why are you now a demon?" Kikyo asked while holding her bow tightly.

"That isn't any of your business." Kagome spat.

"Don't speak to Kikyo like that!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagome.

Kirara and Shippo walked up to Kagome, Yoko and Kuronue and Kirara sat in Kagome's arms while Shippo perched on Yoko's shoulder.

Now

"Because it isn't any of her business!" Kagome snapped at Inuyasha.

"You're the one who shattered the jewel in the first place! With Kikyo here we can find the jewel faster and I wouldn't have to worry about babysitting her. She can at least defend herself." Shippo began to get really nervous at this point. Yoko and Kuronue meanwhile just gazed on with mild concern. Yoko gave Kuronue a look and questioned with out words. _Do you think He should keep doing that?_

_No I don't. I think we should back off slowly._ Kuronue replied and began to step away from a now beyond upset Kagome.

"Your nothing except the reincarnation, a copy, of Kikyo anyway." Inuyasha snapped. Kagome looked really hurt.

"Is that how you feel Inuyasha? I'm nothing except a copy?" They could hear pain in her voice even though her face was suddenly blank.  
"Yeah! What of it?" Suddenly Kagome's eyes began flickering from red back to hazel blue and back again. _What is this feeling. I want to kill him and feel his blood spill around my claws...I have to get out of here before I do something I regret._** "Sit Boy.**" Kagome yelled and began running away from the others.

"Damn it." Yoko muttered and ran after her. _At least this time she seems to have more control._

He found Kagome sitting on a tree in Inuyasha's forest. She was seething. _Uh oh._ Yoko thought and cautiously jumped up next to her.

"Kagome..."

"What?"

"You need someone to train you with your powers. I wish to train you."

"...Fine" Kagome replied seriously.

TBC.

R&R please

Tell me if you like this story I'll continue. My muse needs at least 6 reviews.

**Yusuke:** People please send her reviews or we'll never get into this story.

**Kuwabara:** Yeah! Keep on encouraging her or she'll never finish.

**Hiei:** Hn.


	13. Yu Yu Hakusho

Chapter 13 Yu Yu Hakusho

"Hey Kurama what's up with you?" Kuwabara asked hitting Kurama on the back.

"How many times do I have to tell you its Suichi here?" Kurama snapped irritated that Kuwabara snapped him out of his memories. _Yoko. Who is that girl? I keep seeing her face and I see you training her._

..._You'll find out soon enough Suichi. We fought together along with Kuronue and that was all. _Yoko replied solemnly. Suichi found it odd that his other half was being so subdued. Normally he had to lock him in the mental closet for being annoying.

"Kuwabara's actually right. You're not acting like yourself. You keep zoning out. Koenma sent for us so we should get going." Yusuke said after Botan popped in.

"Right. Let's fine Hiei and get going." Kurama replied.

In Koenma's Office

"Hey toddler, what is it this time?" Yusuke asked.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME TODDLER! BESIDES THIS IS A VERY IMPORTANT MISSION!!" Koenma snapped.

"Well what is it?" Yusuke asked totally unfazed.

"There is a demon back. He intends to destroy the world using the Shikon Jewel. His name is...Naraku."

"What?!" Hiei's eyes widened and Kurama felt Yoko take over.

"If this a joke it isn't funny." Yoko snapped grabbing Koenma by the collar and holding him up.

"I assure you it's not a joke." Koenma gasped out and Yoko let him drop to the ground and glared at him.

"That bastard killed Kuronue and others who were dear to me. Not including my self." Yusuke and Kuwabara gasped.

"This is the guy who killed you?" Yusuke said and Yoko just glared at him.

"Anyway the mission is to kill him and look into this shrine. There is a strange energy reading there. I've also picked up traces of Miko and Demon energies there but they keep disappearing." He took out a picture of a shrine and a picture of a girl. "Also look out for this girl. She is the reincarnation of a powerful priestess that Naraku had a deep grudge against." Yoko just stared at the picture and gasped. "Kagome..." then he took off running towards the shrine with Hiei not far behind.

"See ya later." Yusuke took off after them and Kuwabara just ran as well.

Please Review

I'm sorry it's been a while. I've been brain dead and the last day of the play ended a few days ago. How are you guys enjoying the story so far?

I told ya that I would get the YYH gang in there by chapter 13 right?

I need help with ideas as of what should happen next. Please send me ideas! PLEASE!!


	14. Back to the Gang

Chapter 14 Back to the Gang

**Kuramasgal: **In this story a month back in feudal era is about a week in Kagome's time. So Kagome has been there about...3 weeks.

Onto this Chapter!

After a few months of training with Yoko, Kagome was stronger and faster. She also learnt how to steal things. Kagome stared at the pink jewel shards in her hand. _If it weren't for Yoko_, she thought, _I would've never gotten these shards. I guess it's a good thing he taught me how to steal. _She smiled and remembered.

Flashback!

"Good job Kagome! You're learning faster than I expected." Yoko said smirking slightly as she produced a proper rose whip after about her fourth attempt. She had learned how to move with great agility. She also had her senses trained so she could determine different scents and detect aura.

"Thanks Yoko." Kagome looked at him.

"...Now for all your good cooperation. Is this." He held out his hand and it held and Kagome saw the familiar glow of the Shikon Jewel shard. She reached out to take it only to have Yoko jump out of the way.

"Now for the next part of training. Thievery." Yoko smirked as he saw her gape.

"I can't do that!"

"And why not?"

"For one thing it's not right to steal! And it would set a bad example for my son Shippo!"

"Do you really think that you'll be able to fight and win most of the Shikon Jewel shards?" Yoko asked seriously. "There are a lot of demons who are way more powerful than us, and would not hesitate in killing us if they were challenged for the shards. Sometimes stealing will be necessary to get the things you want and need." Kagome just contemplated what he said quietly and agreed. While Kuronue sat by and watched amused as Yoko began teaching Kagome the art of thievery, occasionally dropping in to give a tip.

End of Flashback!

"Good job getting the shard Kagome!" Kuronue said coming up behind her. They had just gotten out of the palace unnoticed. Yoko just stretched and grinned at her.

"It's about time to see your group." Yoko pointed out.

"Fine, let's go." Kagome sighed merging the shards together on her necklace.

Later w/ Inuyasha

_I hope Kagome's all right. I should've explained things to her instead of being a baka. I shouldn't have let my temper and pride get the best of me again. _Inuyasha thought gazing at Kikyo and the others. Shippo, Sango and Miroku have all been giving him the silent treatment and they gathered the jewel shards in silence. Suddenly he sensed three demons coming towards them from his forest.

Sango, Miroku, Kikyo and Shippo were there and were prepared to fight. Suddenly there were three demons in front of them. When they registered who they were they just stared.

"Kagome." Sango breathed and Shippo jumped into his adopted mothers' arms crying.

"Kagome you've returned! I thought you left us forever." Shippo sobbed out hugging her harder.

"I would never leave you with that pathetic half breed." Kagome said soothingly to the kit. Inuyasha decided not to say anything realizing that Kagome was still angry with him.

Later that night

"We've been gathering jewel shards while you were gone Okasan." Shippo said proudly showing her the jewel shards that hadn't been given to Kikyo when Inuyasha and the clay pot weren't around.

"Thank you Shippo." Kagome said kindly taking the jewel shards from him and merging them with the other ones. Then she suddenly looked surprised.

"What is it Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked and the others gave her a questioning glance.

"We have just about the whole jewel shard. Naraku has the final pieces. And the ones the Clay Pot and Mutt has." Kagome said slightly shocked. Yoko just glanced at her and smirked. _I'm guessing some of Yoko rubbed off on her._ Kuronue thought chuckling slightly.

"Pretty soon we'll have to face him." Sango said causing everyone to become quiet. Miroku stared at his right hand, Sango looked saddened and Kagome just looked pained. Shippo sat looking on worriedly at the rest of the group.

"Yes, I guess we will soon won't we?" Yoko asked solemnly.

TBC 

How're you guys enjoying the story? I'm sorry if they seem to be getting shorter. That's because I'm running low on ideas. Care to send me some please? R&R


	15. Fight Begins

Chapter 15 Fight Begins

Suddenly they all stood up as they heard screaming and the sound of battle going on outside.

"Shippo stay here!" Kagome yelled at him running out side swiftly with the others.

"Damn it." Sango muttered while Kagome gasped as she saw the massacre out side. _So many villagers slaughtered._

"Naraku." Kagome growled as she caught his vile scent and saw him standing there smirking surrounded by a horde of demons and Kagura, Kanna and Kohaku stood in front.

"Kohaku..." Sango breathed seeing her brother. Yoko and Kuronue looked slightly upset at this. Kagome told them of what happened to Sango's family.

"You are a demon now, but you're still a miko." Naraku mused. "Is that even possible?"

"It doesn't matter." Kagome hissed at him. "You will die tonight!"

"Is that what all of you think?" He replied looking amused.

"No. It's what we know." Yoko replied for her, and unanimously, they all leapt at him to attack.

Kagome and Yoko used a variety of plants to take out a good variety of the demons, as Sango threw her Hirakitosu and Miroku was throwing wards at them. Considering the poisonous insects he couldn't use his wind tunnel. Kagome asked Kirara to watch Shippo.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled using his Tetsaiga to take out a hundred of the demons.

"You're mine Inuyasha!" Kagura yelled attacking him with the wind. Kohaku began relentlessly attacking Sango.

"Please don't make me do this Kohaku!" Sango yelled crying, blocking his attacks and being forced to attack him back. Miroku went to try and help her. Kuronue, Yoko and Kagome were still fighting of the other demons when Kanna began to try to suck Kagome's soul.

"NO YOU DON'T!" Kagome yelled and grabbed a bow that and shot her arrow at Kanna's mirror. Kanna just looked shocked as the mirror shattered and broke. She shrieked as the mirror pulled her into it. Yoko and Kuronue were suddenly ambushed by more demons, leaving Kagome on her own. Suddenly her ear twitched and she gasped and turned around.

"Alone at last Miko!" Naraku chuckled and lunched at her. "DIE!"

"Not this time." Inuyasha had just killed Kagura using his backlash wave. "WIND SCAR!" Naraku just laughed and dodged it. "Can't an old dog learn new tricks?" He suddenly lunged at him and threw all his tentacles at him, forcing Inuyasha to drop his Tetsaiga.  
"NO!" Inuyasha yelled and was suddenly stabbed by Naraku's tentacles.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled at him. Suddenly Naraku began viciously attacking her as well. She was dodging all his attacks and was looking for where the jewel shards were. "There." She murmured and began fighting back suddenly as she saw the tainted glow of the shards.

"Kagome LOOK OUT!" Kuronue shouted jumping in front of her, and got stabbed through the chest and stomach by arrows. "Kick his butt, Kagome." He murmured as blood dribbled out of the corner of his mouth and his eyes glazed over and he fell.

"KURONUE!" Yoko shouted running towards them. "What did you do Kagome?!" He picked up the pendant that Kuronue dropped and held it to his chest.

"I didn't do anything!" Kagome replied in shock. "He just got shot." She looked around and saw a sneering Kikyo.

"KIKYO!" Kagome shouted and her eyes glowed bright red with her grief. A plant suddenly had Kikyo in its grasp and she screamed and began struggling against it. Kagome didn't watch Kikyo struggle instead she got up and began running at Naraku. But before she ran she heard Yoko mutter, "the Sinning Tree? But how I never taught her that..."

"Now there's only two left." Naraku laughed.

"No there's four! Learn to count Naraku!" Sango and Miroku jumped next to Kagome and Yoko.

"Not for long though!"

"Let's just see about that! HIRAKITOSU!" Sango screamed. Miroku was guarding her back when all of a sudden- "SANGO WATCH OUT!" he dodged in front of her.

"Miroku!" Sango screamed and Kagome went still with shock as she saw Naraku hit her as well with his tentacle. Sango gasped in shock as she looked down at tentacle emerging from her chest and yelled in pain as it pulled out leaving a gaping wound in it's place. She looked at Kagome and murmured as her eyes glazed over and a trickle of blood came from the corner of her mouth.

"Kick his ass Kagome...unh." She collapsed and was still.

"Sango..."

"Kagome!" Yoko yelled at her seeing her pain as she saw her sisterly friend fall. The last of her original fighting companions fell to the ground, never to move again.

"Hahaha. Now let's do this!" Naraku laughed at her pain and suddenly attacked a hut. The hut that she had told Shippo to stay in earlier with Kirara.

"NO! SHIPPO!" She screamed and ran forward and began ruthlessly attacking Naraku, trying to distract him. He knocked her into Yoko. She stared as Kirara came out bristling in her huge form. "No..." She hissed as he crushed Kirara and the hut. "NO!" She used all her power and threw it at him at once.

"Not this time Miko." Naraku smirked and suddenly more demons moved to attack her distracting her.

With Yoko

"Damn it!" He grunted fighting the demons that surrounded him with his Rose Whip. "Huh?" He gasped surprised as they suddenly went after Kagome. "Kago-"

"Alone at last." He heard Naraku say.

"I'll kill you for all the pain you've caused Kagome." He growled cracking his knuckles.

"Not if I kill you first. Now die." Suddenly Yoko hit by Naraku's shield as he attacked. "May you find comfort that Kagome will soon join you. But you will be to blame for her death with your betrayal." Naraku smirked, as Yoko looked enraged and yelled Kagome's name as he was engulfed by Naraku's miasma. _Kagome..._He thought as he felt his life slip away. _You told me you were from the future. I'll go there and wait for you. I'll get my revenge for you!_ He fell to the ground and concentrated on his soul going to the future. There he became Suichi Minamino.

With Kagome

Kagome was gasping for air as the last of the demon horde fell dead.

"Hunh. Hunh." She panted then she felt a pain in her shoulder, and was thrown to the ground. She grasped her shoulder and her eyes widened as she saw her hand covered in blood. She saw the jewel shard lying in front of her and reached for it, then someone hit her hand out of the way and grabbed it. She turned to attack whoever it was that struck her and she was shocked.

"Yoko...how-how could you? I thought-"

"You thought wrong wench. I only wanted the Shikon Jewel that you possessed." "Yoko showed his fangs in a barbaric grin holding the Shikon stone.

"Traitor." She growled trying to stand up. She was too weak to notice that she couldn't see the Shikon jewel's glow.

"Now it's mine. Now that you're all dead it's mine. Here's a reminder." He said and tossed the pendant away. Kagome watched as the pendant landed in front of her. _It's not him he would never do this. NARAKU!_

"DIE NARAKU!" She shrieked and formed spiritual bow and arrow and fired the purifying arrow at him. He shrieked in pain and shock. _This girl killed me when even Kikyo could not. How can this be?_ Then he was gone and all was silent.

Kagome bent down and picked up the shards and merged them together.

TBC.

Do you guys like it so far?

PLEASE R&R!


	16. Kagome's Pain and Final Goodbyes

Chapter 16 Kagome's Pain and Final Goodbye

_Yoko, Inuyasha, Sango, Kuronue, Miroku, Kirara, Shippo…_Kagome thought silent tears coursing down her face and holding the Shikon Jewel to her chest. _This can't be! All this pain, all this carnage…for a stupid jewel._

"Kagome." Kaede said coming up behind her and gently laid a hand on her shoulder. They were at the gravesite of her fallen comrades. Kagome nodded her acknowledgement and fell to her knees and began crying harder.

She was wounded on almost every inch of her body. She had gaping holes in her stomach and deep scratches down her back, arms and legs. She was in shock when Kaede found her. She was screaming at Yoko to get up while shaking him. She didn't see him die and refused to realize she was alone.

_Alone._ Kagome thought as her eyes glazed over._ I truly am alone now. My son, my companions, my sister. They're all dead. _ It had been two days since she was taken to Kaedes to heal and witness the burial of the friends. She was still severely wounded but was too stubborn to admit it.

"I'm leaving Kaede."

"Aye child. But heed this. Running away will not heal your pain any faster."

"I know Kaede. But it'll be nice to at least try to move forward and attempt to heal instead of living in the past like Inuyasha and Kikyo. What's done is done. And now I'm here. May they rest in peace." As she said this she formed roses on the graves of her loved ones. Yellow on Kuronue, Miroku and Inuyasha's graves to symbolize their friendship. Pink on Shippo and Sango's graves to symbolize their love for one another and red on Yoko to symbolize her love for him. There was a single white rose on all of their graves to symbolize her mourning for them.

"I will go home now Kaede. I do not know if I shall ever return, for the Shikon Jewel is whole, Naraku is dead as are my friends." She gave Kaede a quick hug and left. _That child's heart is forever scared by the loss of her friends. Only time will tell if she can heal. Everyone that she has loved in this time is gone, I believe that this is the last time we shall meet young Kagome. You shall see your friends someday, though it may not be today or next year. You'll see each other again soon. _Kaede thought as she watched the young demoness walk towards Inuyasha's Forest and the well.

Kagome's POV

_Everyone that I ever loved in this era is dead. _Kagome stopped and looked at the sacred tree. _They're…really gone. They aren't coming back this time from this last battle and neither am I. First Inuyasha left me for Kikyo, then Yoko and my friends left me in death. This hurts so much. I won't let my heart be hurt again! _A few tears fell down Kagome's cheeks as she clenched her fist, claws dug into her skin, causing her to bleed but she took no notice of the blood. That pain was nothing compared to the wounds in her heart. She gazed at the around the forest of the Feudal Era one last time, then she reached out to touch the spot where Inuyasha was pinned fifty years ago. _I will never see them again...I'll never be able to touch them or talk to them again. _Memories flashed through her mind of her sitting Inuyasha, holding Shippo, being at the hot springs with Sango, watching and laughing as the perverted Miroku got slapped by Sango for being his normal perverted self, and her training, stealing and joking with Yoko and Kuronue.

"Goodbye my friends." Kagome whispered and jumped into the well never to return.

There was a blinding blue light and Kagome was back in her time.

"I'm home." She murmured and winced and fell to her knees after she jumped out of the well. She grabbed her stomach and moaned in pain. Blood was seeping through her clothes and dripping over her hands. _Damnit! The wound must've opened._ She thought and her sight began to get blurry from the loss of blood. I must've been bleeding for some time now. I've been so preoccupied with my thoughts that I didn't realize this wound was reopened.

With YYH Gang

"We've been watching this place for a whole week now. Nothing is going on here I don't even sense any type of unusual energy." Yusuke yawned.

"It's soooo boring. Can't we just go now nothing is going to happen here." Kuwabara whined. They had been at the Higurashi shrine residence all week looking for Kagome and discover the strange energy readings that kept popping up there. They were all hidden in a tree to keep out of sight.

"Hn. Fox did you sense that?" Hiei suddenly asked.

"Yes. That energy is coming from the well house." Kurama replied and raced there with Hiei and Yuske followed with Kuwabara falling from the branch.

"Do you smell that?" Hiei asked.

"Yes, blood." Kurama replied slightly worried. He opened the door slowly and they looked inside. He gasped as they saw a rumpled form of a female kitsune who was bleeding heavily on the ground. She hissed when she sensed their energy and got into a fighting position. Her eyes were darting from one to the other and they could tell she was making calculations about who was more dangerous and who was the weak point and if she should fight or not. Yusuke began to move forward until Kurama stopped him.

"Don't."

"Why not?"

"What does a cornered animal do when it's injured and feels like its in danger and is cornered?" Kurama asked quietly while girl growled showing her fangs.

"It attacks." Yusuke stated and backed off.

"Hiei. Don't make any sudden movements." Kurama said suddenly. He began walking slowly towards her and she began backing away even more while getting into a fighting position. He noticed the gash across her stomach and he suddenly saw her face. "Kago-"

"Hey guys what's up?" Kuwabara yelled running in next to Yusuke. Kagome looked scared suddenly.

"WHA-"

"HEY!" Hiei smirked and Kurama chuckled at the sight of the detective and the baka. Vines had tied them together in a _very _interesting position. If you hadn't have seen the vines they would've looked like they were making out. (Use your dirty little imaginations for that part. - )

Suddenly Kagome dropped to the ground unconscious.

"Kagome!" Kurama shouted in surprise grabbing the girl.

"Let's get her to the shrine." Kurama said and ran with Hiei not far behind.

"Hey guys…A little help here!" Yusuke shouted trying to get Kuwabara away from him.

Review Please!!

How do you guys like this chapter? Can you give me some ideas 'cause I'm officially running at a blank wall!!! So it might be a while before I continue. PLEASE R&R -


	17. Kagome's Awakening

Chapter 17 Kagome's Awakening

"Hey guys! How's that girl? Where's Kurama?" Yusuke asked looking around. It had taken him a while to get away from Kuwabara.

"The girl is still in a coma like state. I have no idea if she'll wake up anytime soon or at all for that matter. She appeared to have been ambushed and she got badly injured, the wounds were treated but were reopened somehow. She was bleeding heavily from her stomach and shoulder. It appears she also has a slight concussion. Kurama is asleep in the other room." Genkai said.

"Huh?" Kuwabara said ever so intelligently.

"The girl is in critical condition, baka." Hiei said annoyed.

"Hi guys." A soft voice called from the other room walking in with a pail of water and a wash cloth.

"YUKINA!" Kuwabara chanted with hearts in his eyes. He began blabbering about the love of his life meanwhile Hiei had a look that promised death on his face.

"Hey you smell that?" Kuwabaka said sniffing then suddenly began running around like an idiot yelling "FIRE FIRE!" He kept running around until he was frozen solid.

"OOPS! SORRY!" Yukina said apologetically and began unfreezing him.

"That was interesting." Kurama said walking up to Hiei. "Was that totally necessary Hiei?"

"Hn." He replied and left. Yusuke meanwhile was laughing his head off.

"Ngh. Where am I?" Kagome groaned rubbing her head. Her ears suddenly twitched and she seemed to notice them for the first time. She seemed to be calculating and tried to get up but winced and was forced to get back down.

"Who are you and where am I?" She demanded showing her fangs her tail twitched dangerously. They suddenly noticed the garb she was wearing. It was an outfit similar to Yoko's only in black with a silver sash. Her hair was tied up in a careless ponytail with a silver ribbon when they found her, but now it was lose and hanging down to her mid back. They all noticed she was a silver fox.

"Calm down." Kurama said soothingly. "I'm Suichi Minamino, this is Yusuke Urameshi, the Spirit Detective. That is Kazuma Kuwabara and the girl next to him is Yukina. Hiei has run off somewhere. The woman next to you is Master Genkai."

"Why am I here?" She said and relaxed a little but was still eyeing them warily.

"They found you in a well house and you were wounded pretty bad. How did you obtain those wounds?" Genkai asked.

"…None of your business." She stated shortly, but grabbed her left shoulder unconsciously. She flinched and removed her hand but avoided the old woman's gaze.

"It is if we are the ones who took care of your wounds." Genkai said evenly. She watched as Kagome stood up and tried to leave only to be blocked by Yusuke.

"You're not allowed to leave I'm afraid until we know the story. Where is the miko that is supposed to be there?" Suichi asked. He knew she was a demon but neither he nor Yoko recalled her being a miko. After his death he forgot that unfortunately. They looked shocked as she laughed.

"That is none of your concern either." She chuckled darkly. "Let me go no or I will be forced to attack you. Despite how much I hate attacking humans I will attack you all if necessary if you stand between me and the exit." She got into a fighting position. She suddenly glanced at Kuwabara, who was actually quiet for a change, and Yusuke. "You two are the ones who caught in my plants. I apologize. I lost control only for a moment." She said her blue eyes were like ice. "Please let me go. I have matters to settle with my family." She began walking past them.

"Why were you at the shrine, woman? There are no known demons that are there. Only a hanyou once and a while. But no one else." Hiei said appearing suddenly. She looked slightly shocked and smiled sadly.

"You are correct about the second part. But he will never return. We were attacked by a powerful demon and…he was killed along with all of my comrades." Her fist clenched and her claws dug into her skin. "That bastard took all of my friends away from me and he even threatened my family." A small tear trickled down her cheek and she turned her head so her hair hid her face. "That bastard, he even took my son from me. I couldn't get there in time. He was killed along with the one I told to protect him. I don't blame her though. She died protecting him."

"What?" They looked startled.

"You had a son? Aren't you a bit young?" Kuwabara asked stupidly.

"Idiot!" Genkai and Yusuke hit him on the head for asking such an insensitive question.

"Her son just died and you ask her that? You really are stupider than I first thought." Genkai sighed out. They looked startled as they heard Kagome give a slight chuckle.

"Huh? What's so funny?" Yusuke asked.

"I'm used to that question. I used to get it all the time. I adopted him after his parents were murdered." Kagome said with a small smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Oh. That was very kind of you to do that Kagome." Suichi said softly. She just shook her head and said she had to get going.

"You said the second part was correct." Hiei said suddenly making her stop. "What about the first part of my statement?"

"The family that lives there…they are no threat they just have powers that they know how to use but refuse to lose them. Sayanora."

"Why didn't you tell her you were Yoko?" Hiei asked Suichi.

"Because, he was murdered by Naraku in attempt for him to steal Yoko's form. I don't know if Kagome believes he betrayed her or not. And I don't find out the hard way."

PLEASE REVIEW!

I know this is a short chapter but I'm running low on ideas for what to happen next. I have ideas on my other computer what should happen later, later on. But for now I'm running into a blank wall for what should happen next. Please send me some ideas.

P.S I'm sorry that chapter 11. Didn't download properly so I'll put it down in with the next chapter if ya want. But tell me if you want it.

A bunch of my friends who know my story tell me I should make it a Hiei pairing. What kind of pairing do you guys want? Kur/Kag or Hiei/Kag?

Also should I bring the Inuyasha gang back from the dead?

PLEASE REVIEW WITH YOUR OPINIONS AND VOTES.


	18. Meetings and a Message

Chapter 18. Meetings and a Message

Message

**Kuramasgal: **I'm sorry if I don't update for a while. I won't update anything for a while because I just found out that one of my best friends has been attempting to kill herself. I just found out she has been cutting herself when she showed me her arm the other day. I've been busy trying to help her. I won't update either of my stories until I make sure she's getting the help she needs. Sorry! I already put this message up on my other story.

Please send me some ideas because I can take a lot of things off my mind when I write. This is my stress reliever and I am grateful that so many of you like it! I get the hint of who you guys want for a pairing. It was just an idea so the vote on the pairings is done but ideas are still welcome. -

Thank you for your patience.

STORY!

Last time

"Why didn't you tell her you were Yoko?" Hiei asked.

"Because, he was murdered by Naraku in attempt for him to steal Yoko's form. I don't know if Kagome believes he betrayed her or not. And I don't find out the hard way."

Now With Kagome

"Hey mom!" Kagome greeted her mother with a weak hug.

"Kagome!" Her mother came over to her and looked her over with motherly concern. "What happened you're wounded."

"We were attacked by Naraku." Kagome said quietly and she stopped hugging her mother and her bangs covered her face but her mother hugged her and didn't notice.

"And?" She inquired.

"They're all dead. Every one of them is gone. That bastard he even killed Shippo!" She began to tremble with suppressed emotion.

"When did you get back?"

"I don't know I was pretty delusional because I lost a lot of blood and a two demons and two humans were here watching the shrine for me apparently and found me in the well house. They took me to get treated when I collapsed."

"I guess I should teach you how to change into your human form."

Her mother trained her for a little over an hour on turning into her human form and sustaining it for as long as it was needed.

"It's who you would look like if you were human." Her mother said smiling. "That form will stay with you as long as necessary." Kagome just nodded her head determined.

"Mom?" She asked later.

"Yes Kagome?"

"Where are all the demons from this time?"

"They're in this place called Makai, Demon World." Her mother explained. "It is one of the three worlds. Renkai the Spirit World where they take care of the souls of the dead and there is the Human World are the other two."

"…I want to go to Makai to get stronger." Kagome said suddenly and her mother stopped and looked at her sternly.

"I don't suggest that, Kagome. Makai isn't safe it's ten times more dangerous than the feudal era."

"I don't care. You didn't know Naraku like I did, mom." Kagome's eyes clouded over. "He came back after every punch we threw at him and he didn't even have a scratch. So what if he's not alive anymore? It doesn't matter because there are demons more dangerous and stronger then him out there and I really don't want to chance it."

"Kagome…I know you're upset and feel that it was your fault your friends died. It wasn't your fault. It wasn't because you were weak." She took her daughter's hands, which pulled them back quickly.

"Yes it was because I was weak. If I were stronger it would've never happened in the first place." She walked off swiftly in her human form leaving her mother looking after with a painful understanding in her face. "That was how I felt after your father died." She whispered knowing that her daughter couldn't hear her.

With YYH Gang

"What do ya want toddler?" Yusuke demanded. "We spent all that time at a shrine and nothing was going on except a demon popping out of nowhere injured."

"How many times do I have to tell you don't call me Toddler?" Koenma screamed. He seemed to regain his cool for a minute. "Anyway the miko's aura just revealed itself at the shrine. I made sure that she was kept close to you and so I got it so she was transferred to Sariaka (Sp?) Junior High."

"Okay then. So what?" Yusuke drawled.

"You're ALL going to have to go to school to watch over her."

"What!" Yusuke said and they all sweat dropped.

"Yusuke going to school is a good thing." Kurama said.

"This really sucks. Why do we need to protect her anyway? From the way I'm standing there's already a demon watching over her and her family."

"What?"

"Yeah we found a demon in her shrine and it was pretty injured." Kuwabara said.

"She said that the Hanyou that used to go there is dead along with her companions and her adopted kit. She said we shouldn't bother with the family because they have powers and refuse to use them. She muttered something about them not being a threat but I don't think she realized she said that part out loud." Hiei stated.

"Hmn…That was not in the report. Ogre!" Koenma said

"Yes sir!" George said running in.

"Get information on another demon at the Shrine."

"Right away sir!" George said running off to get more information.

"You are dismissed now I will call you here when we have more information. Sayanora." Koenma said as a portal appeared and the detectives left.

"Koenma sir!" Botan said as she appeared.

"Yes?"

"There are some very interesting people here I would like you to meet."

"Who are they."

"The original fighters who fought Naraku!" Botan said.

"WHAT?!" Koenma yelled. "Bring them in immediately."

"Here they are." Botan said brightly bringing in a crying kitsune a depressed girl and monk and a grumpy hanyou.

"What are your names?" Koenma asked them.

"Feh. Why should we tell you?" The hanyou said (need I say their names…?)

"Inuyasha." The girl said hitting him on the head hard and turned to Koenma. "That is his name. I am Sango the demon slayer."

"I am Miroku." The monk said and bowed respectably.

"I'm Shippo and this is Kirara." Said the sniffling kitsune who was being cuddled by Kirara. Sango reached down and picked up and held the crying kitsune.

"He's not dead is he?" She asked solemnly.

"No he's not."

"Do you think she knows?" She asked the others quietly.

"Knowing her yeah she does." Inuyasha replied with a snort but you could see the worry on his face.

"Yes she probably does." Miroku said and Kirara gave a small mew.

"Who is this 'she' you keep talking about?" Koenma asked growing frustrated only to be interrupted by George.

"Koenma sir! We haven't found information on the demon but we have more information on the girl! Apparently she's been crossing over to the feudal era through an ancient well and she fought with the hanyou Inuyasha, demon exterminator Sango and her demon cat Kirara, the monk Miroku, and a kitsune kit Shippo." He shuffled through some papers. "Apparently the well isn't activating anymore and she's the keeper of the Shikon Jewel."

"Leave her alone!" Inuyasha snapped and reached for his Tetsaiga only to realize it wasn't there.

"She has already been through enough, please just don't make her go through it again." Sango said angrily through tears and Miroku looked on seriously while Shippo cried harder.

"And again I ask who is 'she'?" Koenma exclaimed.

"None of your concern." Miroku said calmly. "She can defend herself. If you don't know who she is and she hasn't told you then it is none of your concern." He crossed his arms and held his staff.

TBC

Please Review! After I get things sorted out I'll update as soon as I can but in the meantime please still send me ideas. I'm sorry this is so short.


	19. Meeting the Miko

Chapter 19 Meeting the Miko

Flashback

"We were attacked by Naraku." Kagome said quietly.

"And?" Her mother inquired.

"They're all dead. Every one of them is gone. That bastard, he even killed Shippo!"

"And again I ask who is 'she'?" Koenma exclaimed.

"None of your concern." Miroku said calmly. "She can defend herself. If you don't know who she is and she hasn't told you then it is none of your concern." He crossed his arms and held his staff.

Now on with the Story!

"I can't believe Koenma said to come back here even after we told him there's nothing going on here." Yusuke complained loudly.

"It's not exactly a bad idea to double check." Kurama said.

"Tch. Whatever. Let's just check this place out again and leave."

"Hn. Do you feel that energy?" Hiei asked Kurama.

"Yes only this time its coming from the back of the shrine and the spiritual energy feels almost as strong as Yusuke. They all walked cautiously to the back. They watched the girl quietly. She was dressed in miko garbs, with her hair in a high ponytail and a jewel around her neck. She appeared to be shooting arrows. Hiei was hiding in a tree along with Kurama and Yusuke and Kuwabara were hiding behind the bushes. _Wow…she's good. _Yusuke thought. _Who is she? I feel as though I've known her before. Why can't I remember? _Kurama thought.

Kagome's POV

I could feel their spiritual power since they entered the grounds of my shrine. I was practicing shooting my arrows but I kept all of my miko energy held back. I sensed that they were watching me. I felt a small smile curve my lips. They would have to be a lot sneakier then that to spy on me. My eyes flickered to the spot where I felt the two demon auras. It's the same people who treated me earlier though they don't know that. If they're planning on attacking me I cannot allow that. I have to be able to protect my family and the Shikon Jewel. _Damn it! _I thought as I realized that in my weakened state my miko powers are quite obvious. _Why don't they just come out and talk to me instead of spying. From the scent they've been spying on this place for a while now and they just keep coming back. Do they mean harm, despite them helping me, it could've just been a coincidence. I don't want to risk my family or the jewel. _I notched an arrow and allowed my miko energy to flow in it. _I can't take a chance so I'll just give them a warning. _I glanced at the tree the two demons were hiding in out of the corner of my eye and do the same to the bushes the other two humans were behind. I suddenly turn and release my arrow at the tree and I turn around and do the same to the bushes. I don't appreciate being spied on.

Normal POV

The two demons in a tree got a nasty wake up call when a pink arrow suddenly flew at them. They just barely missed it and it ended up where they were a split second before they glanced at each other and rushed out to attack her and the two detectives were doing the same.

"Be appreciative that I didn't kill you." She said harshly as all of them bounced off a shield.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Yusuke demanded.

"Why were you spying on me? It's rude." Kagome shot back.

"What the fuck…it's 'rude' to shoot spirit powered arrows at people." Yusuke said.

"Watch your mouth. I don't want you to swear like that incase my little brother decides to pop up." Kagome said harshly. She notched another arrow and aimed it at a target. "Now explain as to why you were spying on me." She fired the arrow. "I don't appreciate being spied on by two demons and two humans who have high spiritual energy."

"You're a miko." Hiei said.

"Correct." She notched another arrow.

"All miko's are dead." Hiei said and she released the arrow.

"Also correct. Except…I'm still alive." She smiled and put down her arrow. "Please don't attack me I do have to help protect this shrine you know."

"Evidently that's not all your protecting." Kurama said. She suddenly scowled and briefly grasped the Jewel at her throat and just as quickly brought up her bow and notched three arrows in it.

"Who are you and what do you want? You will not receive it if you are after the Shikon Jewel." Kagome hissed venomously. They all stopped moving as she notched the three arrows tighter and they began to glow a dark pink.

"Hey, Sis." Souta ran outside and stopped. "What's going on?"

"Nothing Souta. Just go back inside." Kagome said.

"Sure thing." He nervously ran back inside and she purposely watched all of them closely.

"Now answer my questions or I will slowly purify all of you." She said and realized that she should play dumb. "How are there demons here from what I know they should also be dead." They looked at her confused.

"If you didn't know there were demons here how can you really be a miko." She smiled at Kurama's question.

"That's for me alone to know. Now answer my question please before I lose all patience." She said. "This is not a good time to be messing with me. I'm not exactly happy with demons this week."

"Now why would that be?" Yusuke asked and she remained silent. "Well? Come on we're waiting."

"You're on my time not the other way around. So you will answer my questions. Or leave." She shot back and suddenly turned and hit her target dead center with all three arrows causing the target to disintegrate. They all looked slightly nervous.

"To answer your question is that a demon killed someone I cared about deeply a few days ago and I still mourn for him. So leave." She said pain barely concealed in her voice.

"If it makes any difference we are sorry for your loss." Kurama said. She gave a sad smile.

"Thanks but no thanks. IS there a reason as to why you keep spying on me?" She asked seriously.

"We were just told to look for the source of the power that was eminating from here." Kurama replied. Kagome frowned.

"By whom? If you work for that other demon I will slay you here and now. So do not lie I will notice it right away. Now tell me who sent you."

"We work for the Spirit World. Koenma sent us." Kuwabara said causing Yusuke to hit him.

"Good job asshole you just blew it. You know we're not supposed to tell people who we work for." Yusuke said.

"Whatever. You guys can leave now or I'll invite you in and my brother will bother the crap out of you and that's almost as bad as being tortured by-" She suddenly cut off and was busy fixing her bow string.

"By who?" Yusuke asked.

"Nothing. Just a figure of speech. Just go now." She said and began walking away. "I'm assuming you met my friend Kagome earlier."

"Yes." Kurama said.

"She helps protect us. So do not be concerned with our affairs. She is quite reliable. She will gladly help you guys if you ask for it. She was appreciative when you guys helped her earlier. I thank you as well. She grieves though. For her comrades were destroyed by the same demon. If you should run into him leave, if you value your lives, just leave."

"I thought you didn't know demons were still alive." Kuwabara asked.

"I lied." She gave a girlish smile and walked off.

"That was weird." Yusuke said.

"Well at least we know that other demon can be semi trusted." Kurama said.

TBC

Please Review.

**Special Thank you Jinenji**!! Your advice has helped me a lot. I appreciated. I've been using your advice and they seem to be working. Also thank you to the rest of you for your patience and support, so far my friend seems to be getting better. She's getting the help she needs. Thank you all again for your support and patience this obviously wasn't expected and it isn't helping me out any, but thank you all for your understanding..

Do you guys like where this is going so far? If you guys want me to add stuff or go in a certain direction let me know, okay?

Have a Merry Christmas! -


	20. Reminiscing and Betrayal

Chapter 20. Reminiscing and Betrayal

Flash back

"Nothing. Just a figure of speech. Just go now." She said and began walking away. "I'm assuming you met my friend Kagome earlier."

"Yes." Kurama said.

"She helps protect us. So do not be concerned with our affairs. She is quite reliable. She will gladly help you guys if you ask for it. She was appreciative when you guys helped her earlier. I thank you as well. She grieves though. For her comrades were destroyed by the same demon. If you should run into him leave, if you value your lives, just leave."

"I thought you didn't know demons were still alive." Kuwabara asked.

"I lied." She gave a girlish smile and walked off.

"That was weird." Yusuke said.

"Well at least we know that other demon can be semi trusted." Kurama said.

**Kurmasgal: **I didn't realize I was vague. I'm sooo sorry. What is happening for those of you who don't get it. They don't realize the miko is Kagome. All he knows is the demon Kagome. Naraku messed up Kurama's memory when he murdered Yoko. I thought I put that into one of the chapters. I'm really sorry. Thank you for telling me! Now on with the story! -

NOW!

"Mother why are the Spirit detectives spying on our shrine? Were you aware of it?" Kagome asked walking into the kitchen.

"Yes I was aware they have been spying on the place. They haven't appeared to be up to anything just watching. I didn't want to start problems when they aren't necessary." Her mother said quietly. Kagome nodded.

"I don't think they're all that bad. They found me in the well house and healed me. I lost a lot of blood from the last battle and my what would have been fatal wounds weren't completely healed when I came here. Some of them opened without my noticing. They didn't know that it was me because I was in my demon form when we first met. They don't seem all that powerful except for the greasy black haired punk…Yusuke I think I heard them call him. He has an amazing amount of spiritual energy. I'm slightly worried about the harm that he can cause."

"Don't worry about it sweetie. If he intended harm he would've done it by now. From what I can tell about them is that they've been at it a while. So don't worry about it until and if the time comes." Her mother said and gave her a hug. Kagome sighed. _I hope your right. A part of me has had enough of fighting. But I must've lived for a reason. May as well do some good with my abilities. Bad demons are bound to show up sometimes I can fight them. Possibly I could even help out the detectives._ Kagome thought and hugged her mother back.

Later

Kagome stared at the sky. She was sitting in the Sacred Tree, in her human form, reminiscing about the feudal era. _The sky was so much clearer in the Feudal Era. _Kagome looked down at her fist and her eyes filled with an endless sadness as she clenched her fist and squinted her eyes in pain of the memory. _I can't believe they're gone. When I saw their bodies I was so close. But yet I've never could have been so far away from somebody. I miss them all so much. I need them so much. Especially Yoko. I-I think I loved him._ She hugged her knees and opened her fist. Inside it was a beautiful necklace. It had a beautiful silver chain and from it hung a silver pendant in the shape of a partially opened rose. She closed her eyes and a tear fell onto it. She had a weak smile on her face. _I'll never forget when you gave me this Yoko. I had finished my first thievery mission and you and Kuronue were so proud. I admit I was proud of it too. Later that night you took me aside…_Her thoughts trailed off to the memory.

"Yes Yoko what did you want to talk about?" Kagome asked lazily swishing her tail walking beside him. They were walking beside a small lake and it was a full moon out lighting their paths. Yoko looked at her.

"You did a good job tonight Kagome." He said softly. Kagome blushed, as he looked her in the eye.

"Thank you. I never could've done it without you guys." He stopped walking and she stopped as well looking at him curiously. "What is it Yoko?"

"Here. Close your eyes." He said, smiling slightly. Kagome looked at him confused but complied and shut her eyes. She felt him move behind her aware of his every movement. She felt his legs brush against hers and his arms drape over her shoulders. She felt something resting on her throat and she felt him step back. "You can open your eyes now." He whispered against her ear. She opened her eyes and touched the pendant holding it up and she saw the beautiful silver rose.

"Yoko…it's beautiful. Thank you!" She turned around and gave him a big hug. He hugged her back.

"It's perfect for you then, Kagome." He whispered against her hair. She blushed and backed away from him a little, just enough so that they were still in each other's arms. Kagome smiled lightly and his gold eyes were serious and full of love. She went to look down but he caught her chin. She gasped slightly in surprise and she realized they were moving closer together. Suddenly their lips were gingerly against each other kissing gently. His tongue lightly begged entrance into her mouth and she gave permission. Their kisses from silvery soft to heated and demanding and back again. As they slowly stopped and backed their heads away panting Kagome's lips were slightly swollen and they both had a silly smile on their lips.

"Shame on you Yoko." She whispered teasingly.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"You stole my first kiss." He smirked.

"Then I'll be your first and only then?" He asked and kissed her again and she responded.

End of Flash

Kagome sighed lightly and touched her lips with a slight smile._ I don't think I loved him. I did and I still do. Possibly more then I did Inuyasha. It hurts so much now that he's gone with the rest of them. It's like this big hole in my chest that nothing can fill. I loved him so much I was afraid to tell him because I was afraid of being hurt again. I wonder if he knew I loved him so much. He probably did. He could always figure things out. He used to tell me when I was embarrassed for asking so many questions it was natural. Kitsunes were curious by nature and we would always do stuff to satisfy that curiosity. I understood why Shippo asked so many questions then. After that kiss I guess we grew closer together then ever and knowing I can never tell him that or talk and laugh with my friends again hurts more then anything. _Kagome pulled out a rose and held it gingerly. _I will help the Detectives. They remind me of the friends I had lost and I miss them. It will be interesting. I will help them and see if they can figure out if it's me and when they realize that when I (in my demon form) am helping them I'll make them figure out why. _Kagome chuckled slightly. _I guess Yoko was right. Kitsunes like to play games before they actually commit themselves to it. Starting tomorrow I'll help the Detectives when they need it._ Suddenly Kagome tensed. _Or I can start tonight._ She stood up and transformed into her demon form. Her hair turned silvery and her ears moved to the top of her head. Her tailbone grew into a beautiful silver tail and her outfit transformed as well. It was the black version of Yoko's only with a silver sash. She took out a silver ribbon and began putting her hair in a lazy high ponytail. A few strands of silver hair fell elegantly onto her face. She flexed her claws and put her necklace on. She had left the Shikon Jewel in her room. She placed a barrier around it so no one could touch it without miko powers, or even attempt to step into her room without her knowing. Kagome began racing to the area where she felt the demon's energy. She stopped on a nearby tree. She crossed her arms and observed.

"So the little detectives are here." She murmured. "May as well see what they're capable of." She leaned against the hard bark of the tree and relaxed and began observing them.

With YYH Gang

The demon was big and strong (ohh…what a good description of it. Kuwabara said. Smack! Oww.. Shut up! It's my story! Kuramasgal with the angry vein popping out holding her fist at them Anymore comments. All sweatdrop No! Me: Good.) It was a wind demon and he was very fast. He was avoiding all of Hiei's attacks and moving too quickly for Yusuke to use his Spirit Gun. He lifted Kuwabara with a wind attack and threw him into the tree Kagome was hiding in. It shuddered violently and he just continued to attack them but none of them noticed Kagome looking slightly annoyed holding her rose. Suddenly the demon seemed to notice her.

"You!" He yelled and attacked her. Looking unfazed she dodged it and landed next to Kurama.

"Hey Suichi! Friend of yours?" She asked almost casually.

"No but from the sound of it I assume he was yours." Kurama said calmly and she raised an eyebrow. "I expected better of the four of you. This demon is one of Naraku's weaker minions." She said squishing her nose in disgust. "You reek of Naraku." The demon scowled.

"Master Naraku demands the Shikon Jewel. He shall spare your life if you join him now." The demon sneered at her floating.

"Hmn…let me think about it. No." She said sweetly her eyes flashing. "I will never join that damned half breed. But unfortunately for you since you are one of his extensions you must die." She held her rose lightly in front of her smiling grimly her eyes serious showing nothing of what she planned to do.

"Unfortunate. Too bad you can't actually hit me with one of your attacks. Winds of the Dragons!" He shouted. "You should at least know the name of your executioner. My name is Thierry! DIE!" Winds began whirling around them and she growled.

"Damn it." She hissed and she tried focusing her demon energy to try to cover them. She smirked as her shield began to spread and she threw seeds into the air around them. She looked at the detectives.

"If you wish to live then don't leave the shield." Her gaze returned to the whistling whirlwinds surrounding them and she shut her eyes in concentration suddenly they saw vines wrap around a figure and the winds abruptly halted. She smirked and looked at the detectives. "He's all yours." She walked away leaving Yusuke to use his spirit gun. After the battle they ran up to where Kagome had seated herself. She appeared to be asleep. When Kuwabara went to shake her shoulder she grabbed his wrist and threw him into the ground.

"I expected better of you." She said opening her eyes. "If you could barely fight him how do you expect to fight Naraku? He's more then ten times more dangerous. He's more powerful then even Lord Sesshomaru." Hiei and Kurama looked troubled. Yusuke just ignored her.

"Why did you help us? The miko trusts you, as do I. You wish to go up against Naraku knowing what he is capable of. You need someone who has gone up against him before." She stood up. "You may not like or want it. But you have my rose in battle." She said and tossed her rose swiftly at Yusuke who caught it. He smirked.

"Guess someone up there actually heard me when I was complaining about needing help with the need of info on this guy." He stated and Kurama chuckled.

"When you need help call." She said and began walking away.

"Wait I think we should take you to see Koenma." Kuwabara said. She turned around and looked at him.

"I have no desire of being somehow blackmailed or bribed into being a part of your little detective squad like Hiei and Kurama." She glanced at them. "They don't strike me as the type to do this for the hell of it. I only wish to do it for my own reasons. I do it of my own free will and it will remain that way." She walked a little then froze in her tracks and seemed to tense as did the others.

"Did anybody else feel that?" Kuwabara asked.

"Naraku." Kagome hissed. "In two areas. Which one is real?" She said her eyes flashing. Kurama froze.

"One of the auras is in my neighborhood." He said and began running. Yusuke shortly behind followed by Hiei. Kuwabara paused.

"You go with them. I doubt that's the real Naraku. I'll take on the other direction. See you all later." She said and ran in the other direction.

At Kurama's House

When they got there Kurama was almost hyperventilating. He looked scared and that got Yusuke and Kuwabara worried.

"Let's go in and see if your mom was even home." Yusuke said. The house was surrounded by a dark and unfamiliar demonic aura. As they walked in they could see signs of a struggle.

"Mother!" Kurama yelled. "Are you here?" Suddenly a coppery smell hit his nose. And they ran outside. They gasped as they saw Shiori hit the ground with a thump and above her was Kagome holding up her claws smirking. She licked her claws.

"That was too easy." She glanced at Kurama. "Seems my work is done here. Ta." With that she seemed to disappear. Kurama ran up to Shiori. He frantically tried to stop the bleeding and checked her pulse. His face went pale and his eyes filled with pain.

"She's dead." He whispered and Yusuke put a hand on his shoulder. Kurama's eyes flashed with hatred. "I'll kill her!" With that he got up and followed her scent.

With Kagome

She groaned as she got there. It was another puppet. She destroyed it in a matter of seconds. She glared at the ashes that remained. That was too easy. Suddenly before she could think about it anymore she heard a voice in her head. It was Hiei but something sounded off. She didn't think about it and just listened to what he had to say. _Meet us at Genkai's temple._ She frowned and replied._ Sure._

As she got there she pulled out a rose and held it close to her face. A nervous habit she had. Suddenly she sensed something and turned around. She gasped and her eyes widened. She grasped at her stomach as she felt the whip retract itself.

"Suichi…why?" She gasped and fell to her knees. Not too far away stood the detectives, all held a look of hatred on their face. Kurama's eyes held nothing but hate with the lust for murderous revenge.

With Naraku

Naraku smirked as he watched what was going on with interest. _Perfect. Everything is going according to plan. Soon everything will be set. _He chuckled his red eyes flashing with amusement.

TBC

Please Review.

How do you guys like where the story is going? I've been typing it on my other computer and it doesn't have the Internet unfortunately. I have more chapters comin' up that I hope you enjoy. Please review and leave your comments!


	21. Betrayal

Chapter 21. Betrayal

Sry. I left out a bit of their conversation before in the last chapter.  - hehe so I'm sry if ur confused!

"How dare you act innocent." Kurama seethed. She looked shocked. "How could you?"

"How could I what?" She asked confused. "What's going on?"

"Don't play dumb." Yusuke snapped but avoided her gaze.

"We saw you kill her." Hiei said.

"Yeah." Kuwabara said really quietly. She only looked more and more confused. She shook her head and began to back up as we advanced.

"Look you guys are obviously upset over something so just calm down and tell me what's wrong." None of us answered her.

"Fine then I'll leave. You're accusing me of something and I have no clue what. You tell me to meet you here and you come and accuse me of doing something. I'll be back then." She looked slightly distressed and began to back away and Kurama pulled the whip out of her none to gently.

"Suichi." Kagome gasped, "Why?" She grasped the wound in her stomach and fell on her knees. She had a look of shock as she felt the whip penetrate her flesh through her back.

"Because you killed her." He said coldly.

"Killed... who?" She began gasping for air as her eyes were beginning to give out on her as she leaned heavily against the wall and tried to stand up.

"My mother." He began to walk away.

"I would never attack your mother! You have to believe me!" Kagome cried as tears of pain and betrayal formed in her eyes.

"Don't lie to me Kagome, I saw you kill her and I wasn't able to help her." He stopped and glanced over his shoulder, his sparkling green eyes were cold and hard. "I never want to see you again. If I do I will kill you." As he left with the others Kagome fell to her knees again in anguish and began sobbing softly.

With YYH

"Are you sure you didn't go a little far? I mean what if she really didn't do it? What if it was that Naraku guy?" Kuwabara asked.

"It wasn't I would've recognized his stench a mile away and it wasn't his scent or aura. It was Kagome's."

"Yeah sure whatever." Yusuke said but looked troubled. "But what if Kuwabaka here is right. I mean Naraku was able to pit a strong priestess and a hanyou against each other and they loved each other and were really strong." He looked thoughtful. "She's supposed to be the reincarnation of that priestess. What if he's trying to repeat history?"

"Hn." Hiei said and wondered the facts the idiot and the detective were pointing out. _She looked really confused and betrayed when we attacked her and accused her of killing Suichi's mother. What if it is a trap? _His eyes widened suddenly. _When she asked what we were attacking her for and denied it, there was no lie in her conscience._

"Damn it! Fox, the idiot and Detective have a point." Hiei said suddenly. "When the woman said she didn't do it, there was no lie in her mind or aura."

But while Hiei was trying to figure it out mentally Kurama was having his own mental war literally.

"_How could you do that to her?!"_

"_She killed my mother in front of me and denied it. What would you've done?"_

"_I would've listened to her because I know her and she wouldn't kill anyone or thing without good reason!" _Yoko raged. _"You know that as well. The least you could've done was confront her instead of trying to fatally wound her!"_

"…"

"_Cat got your tongue? You know I'm right."_

"_She took lessons from you on how to steal and lie maybe she's so good that she hid it from us!" _Suichi snapped.

"_She could never lie. She always left the lying to me and Kuronue." _Yoko replied softly._ "Thanks to you now we'll never find out the truth we've lost her for good. She was betrayed and broken. They are right Naraku is cunning and evil. He is capable of almost anything. It would be simple for him to take on one's form and aura to do a deed as a matter of fact he did it back in the feudal age with Kagome's incarnate Kikyo and the Hanyou Inuyasha. And with her and me."_

That was when Hiei broke in. Suichi looked shocked and ashamed along with the others. "We have to find her." Suichi stated as Yoko took over. _"We've lost her and we'll be lucky if we'll ever get her back thanks to your rash actions." _Yoko shot back at Suichi. _But it's my fault too. If I didn't have my doubts I probably would've stopped you._

_I hope she's all right. We have to save her!_ They both thought, and a light consumed them mentally. _What's happening? _Suichi asked. _We're finishing merging. _Yoko replied.

With Kagome

_They betrayed me? Even after I went out of my way to try and help them and sell them information? _Kagome thought. _They know I would never attack anyone. But he tried to kill me. Who would impersonate me for such a vial deed? Naraku! _She got up and wavered slightly but steadied herself and stood tall. She put her arm around her stomach and grimaced but didn't stop walking. Blood dripped from her to the floor. _I will find you Naraku and kill you, even if it means I have to die myself. _She smiled grimly as she approached the Sunset Shrine. _Like that'll change either way. _She began walking towards the forest that surrounded her shrine in back.

"NARAKU!" She screamed. "COME OUT I KNOW YOU ARE HERE!"

"No need to shout." Naraku laughed as he came out from behind a tree. He was wearing his purple kimono when she first saw him outside his white baboon pelt. He noticed the blood dripping from her wound.

"Your hurt, forbidden child." He clucked his tongue. She was grasping the wound in her stomach tighter.

"You killed Suichi's mother in my form."

"No _I_ didn't. According to your friend I guess _you_ did."

"No I didn't." She gasped out.

"I thought they were your friends. They were quick to accuse you of a murder they know full well you would never commit." He purred softly as she began to tremble with the memory. Unbeknown to her his eyes began to glow red as he made the scene rerun inside her head. "If they were really your friends they would've tried to figure out the truth before they attacked you now wouldn't they?"

Flashback

Kagome was waiting for Suichi at the temple after he called her to meet them at Genkai's temple to discuss Naraku.

She had her back to the entrance of the temple as she looked around until she suddenly felt a pain in her abdomen. She looked behind her and saw the Spirit Detectives with Suichi in front with his rose whip out. He jerked it back and it was pulled from her body.

"Suichi…why?"

End of flashback

"You did it not me! They'll figure that out." Kagome said sounding desperate.

"They didn't even bother trying to listen to your explanation did they?" He inquired.

Kagome glared at him and remained silent.

"So I am right I assume?" He tilted his head back. She clenched her fist on a rose she had just pulled out.

"You will die." Kagome hissed at him, baring her fangs and her eyes glowing red in demon rage. Her ears and tail twitched dangerously and she flexed her claws so they gleamed in the little bit of light there was.

"No I won't." He laughed, not at all intimidated. "I did nothing but show you the truth. It would've happened sooner or later. I just helped you realize that. You know I am right. They would've betrayed you later on. Join me and you'll never be betrayed." He smiled as she sputtered a little. "That's what they did they betrayed you. They called you after the attack to tell you to meet them there." His eyes began to bleed red as he worked his spells on her twisting her memory and widening the freshly made mental wounds.

"H-how did you know?"

"Why else would you be here?" She stared at the ground, which was turning red with her dripping blood. Splat her blood hit the ground and he smirked as he saw her uncertainty.

"They had a feeling you might be innocent. But they still attacked you." Naraku whispered and smirked wider. "I know that you knew Kurama had put a deadly plant seed in his whip so that it was planted within you when he penetrated your body." Splat Kagome stared at the reddened ground.

"Yoko Kurama's dead…what are you speaking of?" She muttered but Naraku seemed to ignore her.

"You knew that if you came here to fight me you would die either way." He continued, seemingly ignoring her. "But you were planning to take me with you. Come with me and I'll rid your body of the plant's poison and I'll help you." He offered her a hand. "Come with me and they'll never hurt you again. I'll also be able to bring your friends back from the Spirit World." He frowned. "You've been betrayed by everyone you've ever loved."

"No…"

"Yes, first Inuyasha when he chose Kikyo over you and then by that boy Suichi, when he tried to kill you with his own whip." He walked behind her as she dropped her head and her eyes became filled with pain as she tried to deny it, but he was forcing the memories of their betrayals to play in her head over and over again. He leaned close to her ear and whispered, "Come with me and you'll never be betrayed by the ones you love again."

"But I can't betray them…" She murmured quietly. Her tail wrapped around her and blue eyes seemed lost.

He smiled and whispered into her ear, "Ah, but I know something about the Suichi boy that you don't know."

"What is it?" She murmured

"He's Yoko Kurama." She felt something shatter within her. Naraku grinned as he felt her body go rigid and he could feel the jagged pieces of her mind falling.

"I see they've withheld that little piece of information from you. I wonder why…?" He smirked as he saw the damage taking place on her already fragile mind.

"He wouldn't…not Yoko…"

"Join me." He whispered as he felt his spell taking a stronger hold.

"I can't…" She stared at the ground as more of her blood splashed onto the ground. Blood from the wound Suichi inflicted. Kurama inflicted.

"But they already betrayed you did they not?"

"Yes, but-"

"But what? They have offered you nothing except pain and betrayal. Why not join me?" He lifted her head up gently and whispered. "Join me and you'll never feel pain again. You'll never be weak again." He turned her around and held out a hand to her and smiled. "Join me."

Kagome looked at his hand and at his face. All the memories of the betrayals had broken her spirit and her mind couldn't deal with it anymore.

"Yes." Her voice was blank, broken. Just as she took his hand the detectives walked into the clearing to hear those words.

"Traitor."

TBC

Please Review

A cliffy I know how you guys hate those kinds of chapters. HEY! dodgessharppointy objects thrown from various directions Don't worry I'll continue but only if I get some reviews. dodges more sharp pointy objectsHey that's a fair trade. Yusuke shouts. Don't kill her or she'll never finish!

**Kuramasgal: **Thank you Yusuke. Steps out from behind Yusuke trembling Ahem Please Review!!!** -**


	22. Realization and Illusion

Chapter 22. Realization and Illusion

Lady gina goddess of the wind PLZ DON'T KILL ME!

Every Bishounen's True Love PLZ DON'T DIE!

SEE I UPDATED!!

Yusuke's Pov

"Join me." Naraku's voice was heard and even I could smell her blood. It covered the ground on the way here so it wasn't hard to follow her. I knew what we did was wrong but her answer made me wonder if the choice we had made to leave her there would've made a difference if we would've stayed. If I would've stayed. Me 'n Kuwabara had hunches about this being a trap, but we didn't say anything. And I guess it's too late now to change it. When we finally came into the clearing I stopped in shock. Kagome was there, not looking so good…with Naraku.

"Yes." Kagome's bleak voice was heard and we had arrived in time to see him take her hand. _Damn it Kagome. Why?_

Hiei's POV

I could smell the woman's blood and that wasn't all. Naraku. That thing is an abomination that needs to be destroyed. He tried to kill Yukina and there is no forgiveness for that. They decided to check the temple first to see if Kagome was still there. They checked the inside and found Yukina who was unconscious after being flung into a wall.

There's so much of her blood. I can hear some of their conversation. It seems that he wants her to join him. She's declining him so far, but she sounds so broken…Damnit! He's just revealed Kurama's identity. This is going to be a problem. As I tried to reach her mind I felt it shattering. "Damn." I muttered but Kurama heard me.

"What's the matter Hiei?" He looked slightly concerned.

"You heard the last part of that conversation?" I asked quietly.

"Yes." He said shortly.

"Feel her mind. Try to talk to her, because I can't get through." I knew something bad was going to happen. The detective and idiot were right. But what do I care? I didn't expect to see or hear what I did when we arrived.

"Join me."

"Yes." She said blankly and took his hand.

Kuwabara's POV

I knew we shouldn't have left her! But no I had to be stupid! SHIT! She just agreed to work with that punk? Damn Kagome…Why?

Kurama's POV

I could see the heavy trail of blood and smell it. Damn how could I have done this to her? It was no longer Suichi and Yoko, now they were one forever. I put a poisonous seed inside her and I have to get to her before it kills her. There's another smell, I growl lightly. NARAKU! All this is his fault. I can hear parts of their conversation and I heard him reveal who I am. I could suddenly smell the salt of tears. I mentally asked Hiei to try and talk to her. I feared she wouldn't respond to me well.

"Damn." Hiei muttered.

"What's the matter Hiei?" I asked him.

"Feel her mind. Try and talk to her because I am incapable of getting through." He stopped at that. I tried to feel for her mind but stopped shortly. Her mind was completely blank. I could no longer feel her pain and anger. But there was a touch of hatred and betrayal. It was almost like Kikyo's mind. Suddenly I remembered. She was holding the Shikon Jewel! Something must've happened. The Miko! She must've been holding a fake to lure him but he didn't fall for it. That explains why I didn't sense it's power. I groaned quietly. How could I've forgotten that so easily? What Naraku wants more than anything is to see the Jewel become tainted. And Kagome is its keeper. What better way to get the glory of seeing it tainted by her heart then by having the one she loves betray her? If it had been him disguised as me attacking her she would've realized that it was Naraku immediately, just like last time. I bear my fangs slightly at the memory of our last battle. He had killed me and assumed my form in attempt to trick her. But I haven't had enough combat experience with him to notice how cunning he really is. I had underestimated him, we all had. Now I have to fix the damage I had done. She is wounded both physically and mentally.

"Join me."

"Yes." We ran onto the field just in time to see her take his hand. I couldn't help the quiet word that came from my lips at that moment. "Traitor."

Author's POV

They were all in the clearing now staring at each other while a breeze blew the Sakura blossoms off the trees.

"Traitor?" Naraku echoed mockingly. "I'm afraid you're mistaken Yoko. You betrayed her did you not?"

"You tricked us." Yusuke snapped at him aiming his finger and Kuwabara got his spirit sword ready.

"I showed her what would've happened eventually. You all have such a lack of trust in her that I just had to show it to her. After all she was risking everything she has left to help all of you." He smirked as Yoko growled and pulled out his rose. He suddenly noticed the increasing smell of blood and looked at Kagome and gasped. She was standing in a puddle of her own blood an in the middle of it was a rose. She was obviously ready to attack him when they began talking. She was looking at the ground blankly, when she suddenly blinked and began swaying. _Oh no! The poison! _Kurama thought and made a move to get at her but Naraku caught her first.

"Looks like your poison has already taken effect. Or is it that she's just overwhelmed by your presence?" He asked, smirking, as he held her bridal style. He glanced down at her unconscious form. "Isn't this the way you always wanted to hold her Yoko?"

"Put her down." Kurama hissed at him with a deadly quietness in his voice, he took out his rose and gripped it tightly. Hiei hn'ed and pulled his sword out.

"Why?" He inquired with mild interest and laid her on the ground in her own blood. "I did nothing to her. It was you who did the damage was it not?" He smirked again at their loss of words. He glanced at their weapons and said, "Why do you care? She's just a forbidden child after all." Hiei looked shocked and glanced at her prone form in her blood. "You gave her a wound that was meant to be her demise. She will die and I will bring her back as Urasue brought Kikyo back all those years ago. But I will not lose control of Kagome, no. I will have her complete faith because I will be all she remembers soon enough."

"Shut up already!" Kuwabara yelled.

"You know what I'm tired of hearing you talk. My attention span can't take it." Yusuke muttered and shouted, "SPIRIT SHOT GUN!"

"SPIRIT SWORD!"

"ROSE WHIP!"

They all rushed at him from different directions and began to attack them he just laughed and parried the swords, whip and spirit energy with his tentacles.

"Is that all you've got? Well let me show you what I can do!" He shot miasma at them causing them to jump out of the way and cover your nose and mouths. Hiei meanwhile took this as a chance to get Kagome.

"Looks like we've got the prize." He stated calmly and held Kagome and stood next to Kurama.

"Until next time then." Naraku looked angry and suddenly laughed and disappeared in his poisonous miasma. His laugh echoed around him and they stood prepared for another fight until they were sure he was gone.

"Kagome!" Kurama said and went to check out her wounds. _Damn it. I'll have to heal her here immediately._ He saw that the poison had almost reached her vital organs and he pulled out a seed and planted it on the ground and focused his energy on the seed causing it to grow into what appeared to be a type of herb.

"Put her down Hiei." He said calmly and Hiei obliged sensing that Kurama wasn't in the mood to be messed with. He gently kneeled by her side with the plant and muttered, "This'll hurt like hell." He suddenly plunged his claws into her stomach and she screamed even though she's unconscious. He flinched both at the pitch at the scream and the pain he knew she was going through.

"What are you doing Kurama? I thought you were trying to help her not kill her FASTER!" Yusuke yelled at him. Kuwabara just gawked at what he did.

"Hn. Shut up both of you. He's trying to get the poison out. I believe that Naraku may have a slight hold on her mind but I don't know if it's still there considering that it's completely blank at the moment."

"YOU POISONED HER?!" Kuwabara yelled. "WASN'T IT ENOUGH TO GIVE HER THAT BAD'VE WOUND WHEN WE ALL KNEW THERE WAS A CHANCE OF HER INNOCENSE?" Kurama didn't answer but he blinked in shame and lowered his head slightly and continued to work.

"Got it." The prattling was put to an end when he muttered this and pulled out a small seed. It disappeared when he pulled it out. He held the flower over her wound and crushed it and faint silver glitter was spread over the wound and they saw it go into it.

"Are you sure that'll help her?" Kuwabara asked.

"Unlike you, buffoon Kurama knows what he's doing." Hiei said calmly. "She still needs healing on those wounds. The poison may be gone but the wound is still there. Even her Yokai healing abilities will not heal that wound in her state."

_Kagome…I know Hiei's right. I'm really sorry. Please forgive me and come back, please. _Kurama thought as he gazed worriedly at her prone figure.

"Let's get her back to Genkai's." He said softly picking her up and running there the other three following silently behind.

TBC!

Please Review!


	23. Naraku's Spell And Kagome's Grief

Chapter 23. Naraku's Spell and Kagome's Grief

Kagome's POV

Where am I? It's so dark and it's so quiet. I thought. I feel so peaceful. I don't feel any pain. Now that's weird…why should I feel pain? 

"Please wake up please…" I heard the familiar voice but I couldn't place the name or face together. I could tell it was a male. He sounded extremely worried and almost near tears. Deep down I feel almost happy to hear that fear. But I know it's wrong. _Don't worry I'll be up in a minute…wait for me. _I thought then suddenly my peace was shattered. Memories began to plague me. Dreams were forming with my memories. Nightmares really. _They…tried to kill me. I went to fight Naraku and he told me the truth. My chest hurts. But who are they?_ Try as I might I couldn't really remember. I'd occasionally get a name but as soon as I'd think it, it would disappear.I looked down and saw the four marks where Yoko's claws had penetrated me during the battle in the Feudal Era. The wounds were open and bleeding freely. The blood suddenly vanished along with the pain, and memory of him. I cried out as I felt my cheek sting and saw Inuyasha standing there. Behind him stood all my other friends smirking and Kikyo had her arms around his shoulders and she smiled almost victoriously.

"Wench you're no good to us. You only hold us back." He snarled holding up his claws. "Stay out of our way. Kikyo is joining us she is way better than you." He began to turn and walk away.

"Inuyasha wai-" I began and started to run after him. I gasped as I was hit hard and saw Inuyasha walking away his claws dripping in my blood. I held a hand lightly to my cheek and saw red on my hand and felt the stinging sensation on my cheek. Suddenly it and the image were gone. Almost as if it had never happened. _What happened?_

"Kagome." I heard the familiar voice again. I had began to turn and noticed I was suddenly in a temple. _Why do I feel as if I've been here before?_

"Who are you?" I demanded as I saw a red headed boy and three other boys behind him. All their faces were hidden in shadows. I began to back away nervously. Suddenly I noticed I am human. I'm completely defenseless like this. _ I don't understand why do I feel defenseless. I've always been human…right? Why can't I remember? Everything's so cloudy. _ "What do you want?"

"What we want," The red head said, "is your life."

"Why? What have I done to you? WHO ARE YOU?" I shouted, they were giving off evil auras and they clearly meant harm, I backed away even more.

"We are your enemies. That is all you need to know. And as to why we are going to kill you, that is for him to tell." The shortest of the three replied coldly. I caught a glimpse of red eyes. The others just snickered slightly and stepped back as the redhead stepped forward.

"Your life is for me to take." He stated calmly. "As of to the reason why I desire to kill you is because you're a cold blooded murderer."

"NO I'M NOT!" I screamed.

"Yes you are. We have no need of you, Forbidden Child. You have no place in this world anyway. You would end up destroying yourself and half the world with your miko and demon powers combined." A slightly tall boy stated. He had slicked back black hair. I felt a name in my grasp and lost it.

"I'm not a Forbidden Child!"

"You are a liar and a murderer. NOW DIE!" The red headed shouted. I felt my eyes widen and I saw a thorned whip in my abdomen. Suddenly I could see his face. He had clear, bright green eyes that were currently dark with hatred. I could vaguely remember his name before I saw an image flicker over his. An image of one I knew well and at one point loved I guess. But now he doesn't seem handsome anymore, he seems evil and hell bent on killing me. _Yoko! _As I fell to my knees the names popped into my head. I felt my heart fluttering as I hit the ground. _This wound should go away soon. Like the others did._ I thought. I was wrong, the wound only seemed to get worse I stared at the ground as it slowly began dripping through my fingers and into a small pool of my blood. The temple began to fade around me.

"Kagome." I spun on my knees weakly and saw Naraku.

"You!" I hissed and tried to get up but found I couldn't move.

"You're going to die Kagome you know that?" He asked his red eyes never left mine. I just glared at him.

"You know how to make it so you live." He began to smile. "Come with me and I'll help you get better. You can get revenge on those who betrayed you."

"NO!" I screamed, trying to block him out and vaguely knew he was right about the others betraying me. I can't join him because…because. I couldn't answer because I couldn't remember.

"I can make you stronger. You won't be weak nor worthless. All you have to do is come with me." He said softly and held out a hand to her.

"Something isn't right." I murmured. "There's something I should be remembering…"

"Just come with me Kagome or you'll die here and now." Suddenly I remembered Shippo and the others. I saw their painful deaths. Tears filled my eyes as I remembered Inuyasha as Naraku's tentacles stabbed him.

"You'll forget the pain of the ones you let down." He whispered.

"No…" I breathed shakily out as I saw the hut crushed with Shippo in it. _It wasn't my fault. _ Sango fell to her knees and gave a weak smile after Miroku died. _ Naraku killed them not me! _Yoko's body on the ground. _HE RUINED EVERYTHING! Everything that I ever cared about was gone and it was ALL HIS FAULT! _I saw their bodies burning in the fires and I saw their burial. Vaguely I felt tears falling down my cheeks.

"NEVER!" I screamed and shot a wave of my miko energy at him. He dodged it and appeared behind me and put his hands on my back. I gasped as I realized I couldn't move again.

"You don't have a choice. Remember, you already agreed. Besides I already have your most treasured possessions. I will kill all those who mean much those to whom you hold dear." He laughed at me, leaving me alone, floating in the dark silence once more. Only this time I could feel pain from the wound Suichi, _no_ I corrected myself. _Yoko committed_. _Maybe I should die. Naraku did something to me. _Suddenly I saw the faint out line of a room and people.

"Please wake up Kagome." I heard Yoko murmur in my ear softly. _I'll come back, but I don't know if I can trust any of you again. Not for a long time. _I thought. I tried to say his name but I found that I couldn't talk. _What's going on? _I thought. I felt my body stir. But not with me in control. _I have no control over my body. _I realized frantically trying to find a way to regain control._ NO!! GET AWAY FROM ME! _I tried to scream as Yoko became aware of my conscious body moving. He came to hug me as he began babbling about being sorry. I frantically tried to find a way to warn him as I felt my body begin to return the hug. _RUN YOKO! GET AWAY FROM ME! _I felt my claws get ready to stab him.

"Run…away. Please." I murmured weakly. He gasped in surprise but leapt out of the way before I could poison him.

Yoko's POV

"Please wake up Kagome." I begged her prone form softly. Suddenly she began to move. _Kagome._ I thought.

"Kagome!" I gasped a little shocked. _She was on the brink of death. How could she be moving? Oh well, I don't care as long as she is ok. _"I'm so sorry Kagome. I'm so sorry I didn't trust you. I almost killed you. Kami! I'm so sorry!" I was hugging her now and I felt her hesitantly hugging me back. Suddenly I heard her weak voice with fear in it.

"Run…away. Please!" She begged. Suddenly I sensed her hands moving swiftly and I jumped out of the way before she could poison me.

"Kagome." I murmured weakly as I saw her glare up at me. Her once warm, laughing blue eyes were like chips of ice. They were so full of hatred and betrayal but I can see a sort of blank look in them. Almost like she's being controlled. _Hiei! COULD USE SOME HELP HERE! _I thought to him. Suddenly I was pulled to the ground and she clawed me swiftly on the shoulder. I grunted in pain and rolled away from her roses. I blinked as I glanced at her rose petals and noted they were black. That was strange.

"Rose of Betrayal." She said coldly as she pulled out another rose and I noticed the roses red petals were turned black. The rose petals suddenly began flying off and surrounded me and they turned into separate roses and they were _very_ sharp looking. She suddenly smirked and I saw her mouth one word. "Die." I shut my eyes and waited for her roses to spear me like a dartboard. I looked at her desperately and made no move to defend myself and I saw a faint ghost of an outline of Naraku over her smirking figure. Suddenly I heard Yusuke shout Spirit Shot Gun. I was able to move again and I looked over at Kagome. Her eyes kept flashing from blue to red. She seemed to be struggling with herself. When Hiei came up behind her and grabbed her from behind they were red and she snarled and tried detaching herself from him.

"I told you she might be under a spell of his fox." Hiei said as he struggled to hold onto her.

Author's POV

"Damn. You sure know how to get the ladies. In more ways then one." Yusuke said semi seriously.

"Hn. I don't know if she is in control of her body yet but the nonsense she kept screaming at me it was almost as if she thought I were Naraku. And I find that very insulting." Hiei said and shut his eyes, crossed his arms and leaned against a wall.

"Well Genkai's treating her at the moment." Kurama murmured. "I should've noticed something was wrong earlier. I'm so stupid!" He hit the ground and there was a hole there. Yusuke, Kuwabara and even Hiei looked shocked at Kurama's outburst.

Genkai came out then and glanced at the hole then at Kurama. "Please don't destroy my property."

"So grandma how's that girl?" Yusuke asked.

"She's unconscious right now but Yukina is caring for her." Genkai glanced at Kurama and added. "I'm not sure if she'll be the same if she wakes up it took a while to break Naraku's control." She pulled out a small black crystal. "He added this to her for control. I assume he did it when he picked her up. What I don't understand is why he didn't try to kill her. I thought they hated each other, didn't they?" Meanwhile in the background Kuwabara was chanting with hearts in his eyes Yukina's name. (Poor girl…)

"He wanted to see the Shikon Jewel tainted with her hatred." Was Kurama's short reply. They began walking toward the temple and they saw the entrance and Kurama grimaced at a memory that popped up in his mind.

Flashback Kurama's POV

Kagome's back was toward the entrance and he could smell her. _I'll kill her now. How dare she show her face as though nothing were wrong! _She suddenly pulled out a rose and held it up to her face and smiled. I could suddenly smell my mothers' blood. At the time I didn't realize it was because Naraku had purposely planted the scent there.

I pulled out my own rose and called out her name. She turned around and smiled.

"Hey." She suddenly realized how upset I was. She began to frown and asked mentally. "What's wrong?"

"How dare you act innocent." I seethed. She looked shocked. "How could you?"

"How could I what?" She asked confused. "What's going on?"

"Don't play dumb." Yusuke snapped but avoided her gaze.

"We saw you kill her." Hiei said.

"Yeah." Kuwabara said really quietly. She only looked more and more confused. She shook her head and began to back up as we advanced.

"Look you guys are obviously upset over something so just calm down and tell me what's wrong." None of us answered her.

"Fine then I'll leave. You're accusing me of something and I have no clue what. You tell me to meet you here and you come and accuse me of doing something. I'll be back then." She looked slightly distressed and began to back away and I lost my temper and used my rose whip on her and she doubled over and gasped as I pulled the whip out of her none to gently.

Now Author POV

Kurama shook his head and saw Kagome lying on the floor not moving. It wasn't because she was unconscious it was because she was magically bonded. She looked in pain and Kurama grimaced and looked away as Yukina put a wet cloth on her head.

Kagome groaned suddenly and began to open her eyes slowly. At first they didn't register anything and suddenly her eyes began to focus and they looked at her in anticipation trying to figure out if Naraku's spell was gone. She fully opened her eyes and they saw a brilliant blue and they looked confused as she tried to sit up and found she couldn't move and she struggled for a minute and looked angry, then realization dawned on her and she stopped struggling and looked lost. She shut her eyes and murmured, "I'm sorry. I had no right to do that."

"Are you really Kagome?" Genkai asked while we all watched her closely.

"Unfortunately yes." She replied softly. Her eyes were open and she was released and she sat up and had her eyes focused on the wall.

"…Kagome, I'm sorry." Kurama said and she just shook her head and gave a slight smile.

"That's ok. Naraku is known for pulling much worse tricks than that." She suddenly looked very grieved and looked straight at Kurama's face. "I know he's been taking more innocent lives. I'm sorry about you're mother. I am saddened for you."

"Why are you apologizing? It's Naraku that's pulling all this shit. So what are we waiting for? Let's go kick his ass." Yusuke said cracking his knuckles.

"Down boy. Naraku is able to do much worse than he's done, isn't that right Kagome?" Genkai asked and Kagome nodded. She looked suddenly very young and exhausted.

"He won't ever stop. Not until he gets what he wants and he wants a lot of stuff that I'm not willing to give." She suddenly looked at them and her face was blank, it was a lot like Sesshomaru's. "I'm leaving now."

"Where are you going?" Kuwabara asked.

"Where do you think you're going?" Yusuke demanded.

"You need rest Kagome." Yukina said and grabbed Kagome's arm in a surprisingly strong grip, and pulled her back to her place on the mat. Kagome sighed but complied.

"Fine, but I should really be getting home." She muttered.

"Too bad. You're too injured to go anywhere and knowing Naraku he'll probably attack you the second your out of out sight." Yusuke said.

TBC

Please Review


	24. Death and Broken

Chapter 24. Death and Broken

The group sat there quietly for several minutes. Kuwabara was fidgeting and Hiei appeared to be sleeping. Kurama had his eyes shut but was very attentive to every little noise. Genkai appeared to be meditating.

"Tch. I can't take this silence any longer somebody say something." Yusuke said annoyed.

"Shut up before I decide to make you do more training." Genkai snapped and her pupil went quiet immediately muttering something about Genkai's training being known more commonly as suicide. Yukina giggled at that and Kagome cracked a small smile. Kurama looked slightly relieved when she smiled.

"I really need to get going. Despite all this fun." Kagome said and got up.

"Wait it's not safe out there. Especially now that you're out of Naraku's spell we now know he'll target you the most." Yusuke said and suddenly her eyes went wide.

"Now I really have to go!" She got up and ran out of the temple before anyone could stop her.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go!" Yusuke said while he and Kuwabara ran out the temple with Kurama and Hiei not far behind.

"What was she so scared about?" Hiei asked Kurama.

"I have no clue. Unless she knows about something." Suddenly they began picking up speed.

Kagome's POV  
_Please be all right. Please be all right! _I was panting by the time I neared the shrine. I took a sniff and I almost began sobbing. _Blood! I smell blood. There's so much of it and it smells fresh. NO! MOTHER, GRANDPA, SOUTA! PLEASE NO! BE ALL RIGHT! PLEASE! _I thought frantically and picked up my pace considerably. As I reached the door to my shrine the smell of blood became stronger. I reached for the door and pulled open.

"NO!" I shrieked as I witnessed the horrible scene behind the door. I felt myself losing control.

"Their all dead." I stated calmly. Then, "THEIR ALL DEAD! WAKE UP! PLEASE WAKE UP!" I begged. I began getting hysterical as I went over to my mother and gently shook her shoulders but could sense that she's been dead for a while. I went over to Gramps and I tried to see if he was alive but I was wrong. When I went over to Souta it became too much and I went beyond hysterical. They were all laying covered in their own blood so that when I went looking for them I'd see it immediately in every room I went in to. I ran outside and stared at the well house and the Sacred Tree. _They're all gone. I'm all alone now. _I slumped against the wall of the well house.

Author POV

Her eyes glazed over and her mind went blank. _I couldn't save them because I wasn't here. It's all my fault. I should've been here._ She put her head on her knees and wrapped her arms around her knees. She tried to sob but found she couldn't so she just sat there in solitude and felt the jagged pieces of her mind and heart cut her every time she tried to pick up a piece and fix it.

YYH GANG POV

"Isn't this the Sunset Shrine?" Kuwabara asked puffing.

"Yes it is." Kurama stated.

"I smell blood and it smells fresh." Hiei stated and they began running faster. The door to the shrine was opened and the sight appalled them. Blank eyes and broken bodies greeted them.

"Kami." Yusuke breathed and Kuwabara ran outside to barf. Hiei and Kurama seethed.

"How dare they attack so ruthlessly. Where is the miko?" Hiei asked vehemently.

"She isn't in here. Perhaps this sight was meant for her eyes first. And by the looks of it she probably did see if first." Kurama said and looked around. There were footprints in the blood around the bodies and it was obvious that they were moved a little.

"I sense another presence here." Hiei stated and they all ran towards the well house.

They were shocked as they saw Kagome sitting there.

"Kagome." Kurama said quietly and touched her shoulder. She didn't move.

"I couldn't even save them. I couldn't save my friends and I couldn't save my family. I can barely even protect the Jewel." She said quietly.

"What are you talking about?" Yusuke demanded angrily. Suddenly Kagome was engulfed in a white light and there she sat in her human form.

"Whoa." Kuwabara said.

"You're a miko and a demon? Is that even possible, 'cause I thought you're a full demon. Aren't there rules against that?" Yusuke asked Kurama baffled.

"Yes there are." Kurama said shocked and glanced at Hiei who likewise looked shocked. _She's a Forbidden Child as well Hiei? _Kurama asked Hiei and Hiei glanced at him and nodded. _So Naraku wasn't just lying when he called her a forbidden child._

"Kagome get up we're going to get you out of here." Kurama said gently and grabbed her delicately.

"Leave me alone." She said quietly.

"Kagome you have to get out of here." He said.

"Get the hell out of here." She seethed. Her eyes were detached and her face was a mask of stone.

"No." Hiei said shortly.

"Go."

"Not going to happen. If you're not coming with us willingly then we'll have to carry you. Conscious or not." Yusuke said and threw Kuwabara a look as he started to protest about knocking a girl out.

"I'm going to give them a respectable funeral." She said quietly. "So you may as well leave because you won't be needed for it. I'll contact you later." She promised.

"Fine but we'll give you and hour." Yusuke said and walked slowly away with Kuwabara. Kagome's face seemed even more detached at the comment. _Like Inuyasha…_ She thought. Hiei and Kurama looked at her and she just ignored them. They too turned and began to walk away.

"Hiei please stay and watch Kagome. In the state she's in I have no idea what she'll do. She'll probably detect me if I watch her so I'll be at a further distance. You are capable of getting very close with out getting caught."

"Hn." Hiei said and Kurama took that as a yes.

"Thank you." He replied and ran off somewhere. Hiei was just about to run to the shrine when he heard an explosion and saw fire and smoke. He ran and was at the shrine in a second and saw Kagome standing and she looked lost.

"Kagome!" Kurama yelled and ran up to her.

"That bastard." She said quietly. "He killed them and he knew I would try to bury them so he set a little bomb. He had the setting perfect. His plan was flawless. How could I have let this happen?" She was seething. "NARAKU I'll KILL YOU EVEN IF IT COSTS ME MY LIFE! I WILL KILL YOU!" She screamed at the burning shrine and fell to the ground and she began sobbing. Kurama bent down and took her into her arms. He was stroking her back and whispering soothing words into her ears. She continued sobbing and didn't bother pushing him away.

Hiei stared at the burning fire. _He had every thing planned out perfectly. She said it was a bomb. It's almost as if he was able to predict every move she would've made before she could make it._

At Genkai's Temple

Kagome sat and stared into the fire that was built. She looked lost. Yukina put an arm around her and tried to comfort her.

"You okay?" Yukina asked.

"Honestly?"

"Yes." Yukina said quietly.

"No." Kagome eyes were glazed over in pain. Yukina gazed at her in sympathy and hugged her tightly.

"It'll be alright eventually. Things will get better soon. Just wait and see, it may not be within the next few days but you'll heal. Time does that. I won't lie, you'll feel this pain for a while but it will heal." They all sat quietly in the room for a while. Hiei was leaning against the wall watching as Yukina was trying her best to help heal Kagome's guilt and emotional pain.

"You know what?" Kagome asked after a slight pause.

Yukina gave her a curious gaze. "What?"

"I used to tell all my friends in the past something similar to that. When things couldn't seem any worse. I even told them that right before they died. I told them everything will be alright and I watched them fall one right after the other. I was only a few inches from all of them and I couldn't help them." She shuddered suppressed agony of pain, hatred and sadness. Hiei looked at her and he could feel her pain radiating from her. He looked at the ground and Yukina just hugged her tighter.

"It will be." She said gently.

Outside

"Is there anything we can do for her Master Genkai?" Kurama asked. Yusuke watched in sympathy and Kuwabara was just gazing at the sky. Hiei chose to stay inside in case Kagome decided to run off.

"I honestly don't know Kurama." Genkai said and shut her eyes. "She's lost all her family. Her family from the other world and her real family. I can't imagine the pain she is going through mentally. I must admit Naraku does know how to get people where it hurts. Hiei brought up a good point earlier. How did he get it so planned out? That's the question we should really be worrying about." Kagome told them her story as much as she could before she shut down and refused to talk anymore and that was where Kurama filled in with what he knew.

"He is a ruthless opponent." Kurama whispered.

"Yeah but he isn't indestructible. Not even the Toguro brother was indestructible. You took care of him. Worst comes to worst you'll be able to take care of Naraku the same way." Yusuke said.

"It isn't as simple as that, Yusuke. Naraku will take every one of us out with him and where will that get us? He'll most likely kill all of us first." Kurama looked at the sky and muttered softly. "It's what he did last time. Kagome was the last one standing that time and if that were the case this time she'll be broken beyond repair."

"That is if she isn't already." Hiei said as he walked outside.

"How's Kagome?" Kurama asked.

"I don't think she'll be moving anytime soon. She appears to have locked her mind away and isn't intending on letting it out anytime in the near future." Yukina said coming up behind Hiei. "I tried getting her to talk again but she just stopped after she starting talking about the past. I'm sorry I said something that she said she used to say to her friends and that she said something similar to it right before they died." She said apologetically.

"It's not your fault." Kurama said softly. "She's been through a lot and she's always kept it inside and Naraku always did everything in his power to break the spirit of the priestess Kikyo. When he realized that he couldn't break Kikyo he made her believe the hanyou Inuyasha betrayed her and they ended up killing each other. When Kikyo was brought back he tried tainting her and breaking her. When he failed to break her he started on Kagome because she is Kikyo's reincarnation and looked like her. But I don't believe he thought she was so stubborn." He let out a weak chuckle.

"I think she's asleep now." Yukina said.

"I think we can go inside as long as we don't wake her up." Genkai said and they all walked inside and saw a sleeping Kagome. She was leaning against the wall and her head was lowered so her bangs covered her face. She was still in her human form. Kurama stiffened as he saw a silvery tear crawl from beneath her bang covered eyes and down her cheek. She looked so fragile that it was hard to believe how tough she really was. She looked really young.

Kuwabara looked at her and had a solemn look on his face and Yusuke looked the same way. Hiei remained indifferent but he felt sorry for the ningen. (Correct spelling? I'm trying to learn Japanese but I'm still having some problems with some words.) Kurama just looked depressed.

"Kagome…I'm sorry." Kurama breathed out.

"It's not you're fault it's Naraku's." Yusuke whispered.

"I forgot that she was a miko before I found her as a demon. I don't understand why I forgot that. I knew her while she was in her human form and I was quite impressed with the amount of power and purity and innocence she held."

"Naraku probably screwed with your memory when he killed you. I think he knows something we don't and I think he also possesses something that is very dangerous the question is what." Hiei said with his eyes shut. Kurama just nodded and looked at Kagome.

Kagome's Dream

"KAGOME!" A voice echoed. She turned around as she heard her name shouted only to see no one was there. _Where am I? Who's calling for me? I feel I should be doing something…_ She was snapped out of her thoughts as she heard someone screaming for her again. "KAGOME HELP ME PLEASE! SIS! WHERE ARE YOU?" She began running towards where she heard the voice was. She was in her human form and didn't even think about shifting into her demon form.

"SOUTA!" She shrieked as she heard her little brother crying. She ran into something hard and fell back but jumped right back up. Her eyes widened in shock.

"S-Sango." She gasped. The demon slayer smiled lightly and Kagome saw someone behind her.

"Kohaku!" He looked at the ground shyly and nodded his head.

"Kagome." Sango whispered and hugged her friend.

"You can't save him." She whispered in Kagome's ear.

"What?" Kagome asked her. "What do you mean…save who?"

"Kagome you can't save him. He's gone. All of us are gone, but we'll always watch over you." Sango said and had tears in her eyes and stepped back. Kagome gasped as she saw all her fallen comrades step into view.

"You're all okay…" She murmured and reached out weakly. They all just shook their heads and Shippo ran up to her and hugged her. She reached down and patted his head.

"Shippo, you're here. All of you are here. Then it was just a dream."

"No it wasn't." Kagome looked up as she saw Miroku step forward. He put an arm around Sango as she began sobbing quietly. Kohaku had disappeared.

"Wha- what do you mean?" Kagome asked desperately.

"We're all dead." Kuronue said softly. "Yoko is the only one that died but could come back." He chuckled. "He never did know when to quit. He loved you too damned much for his own good." Kagome just fell to her knees and held Shippo closer too her.

"I missed you mama. He said we might see each other again but I want to wait, no offense." He said and gave one of his small smiles that meant trouble.

"Who said we might see each other again? I'm sorry." Kagome said as she heard her name screamed again. "I have to go." She began running off in the direction of the voice only to be stopped by Sango. Miroku, Kuronue and Inuyasha turned their heads away as she turned to look at them with confusion written all over her face.

"What are you doing? Please let me go I have to save my family!" She looked at Sango. "Please!"

"I'm sorry Kagome. You're too late and you can't save him. Not anymore." She looked away but continued to block Kagome.

"What do you mean?" Kagome begged.

"I'm sorry." Sango slowly disappeared. Kagome's eyes went wide.

"WAIT! PLEASE DON'T GO! I NEED YOU! PLEASE DON'T GO SANGO!" Kagome begged and reached for her fading friend and fell right through her.

"Kagome." Inuyasha said. He was the only one left but she swore she could hear the echoing sobs of her adopted kit. "Sango is right you can't save him."

"What do you mean? Save who?" Kagome looked desperate.

"Where's the jewel?"

"Right he-OH!" She gasped as she felt for the stone around her throat. Inuyasha shook his head.

"You almost joined him." He stated and turned away from her.

"I screwed up and he had me under a spell. I was confused and hurting. I didn't mean to." Kagome tried to explain going into hysterics. Inuyasha hushed her.

"Just get the jewel back alright."

"But I need you guys to help me."

"We can't. Not anymore. I'm sorry Kagome. You only have yourself now." Inuyasha began to fade as well.

"WAIT! PLEASE INUYASHA! DON'T LEAVE!" She jumped to reach him and found her self in another area. She heard a menacing laugh.

"Naraku!" She hissed and stood up abruptly.

"Kagome. You disappoint me." Naraku said smirking. He was wearing his baboon pelt. "You should've listened and joined me." He shook his head mockingly.

"Where is he? I heard Souta yelling." She demanded. Naraku smirked. Kagome growled and got ready to attack him and saw something move behind him. She gasped.

"Souta…" Naraku stared and started to laugh.

"NOOOOO!" Kagome screamed as her brother disappeared with Naraku. She continued to scream as she heard Naraku's echoing laugh. She suddenly felt herself being shaken but found she didn't want to wake up and just sat in the darkness until she was forced to wake up.

TBC

Please Review

Do you like where it's going?


	25. Realization

Chapter 25. Realization

Last Time

"NOOOOO!" Kagome screamed as her brother disappeared with Naraku. She continued to scream as she heard Naraku's echoing laugh. She suddenly felt herself being shaken but found she didn't want to wake up and just sat in the darkness until she was forced to wake up.

Now

"Kagome wake up!" Kurama said shaking her. They were all asleep but Kurama woke up and saw her struggling in her sleep and he could smell her fear. She whimpered a little and began muttering, "No! Souta!" She had tears falling heavily down her cheeks.

"Kagome, please." He muttered shaking her a bit harder when she seemed to just ignore him. He gasped when she suddenly sat up and her head connected with his.

"Ow." They both said and rubbed their heads. "Sorry!" They both cracked a small smile.

"Are you okay?" Kurama asked her as she stared at the wall. She shook her head.

"I'm fine just a nightmare. But that's to be expected huh?"

"I believe it would after all the traumas you've been through." She looked at him with a calm face but you could see pain in the depths of her eyes, a knowledge that comes with knowing death. Literally.

"It's hard for me to finally know you're Yoko." She said softly. "After all this time I thought you were dead. You don't sound a thing like him though."

"Yeah well that comes with being with Suichi such a long time." Yoko sweat dropped a little as she just looked confused.

"So you really are Yoko? You took refuge in a human body in my time. Why?"

"Because I knew you would live. You're too stubborn to die." He said as she gave him a stern look. He just grinned. "It's true. Otherwise you'd be dead at least." He seemed to be thinking and counting. "25 times. Not including your last life." He concluded.

"Yup, that's Yoko. Arrogant as always."

"Hey I'm not being arrogant!" Kagome stared at him and gave him a sad smile.

"Now you are."

"You set that up."

"Uh huh." She nodded and gave him a look that said, 'So?' He sighed.

"Anyway what was your nightmare about?" He asked seriously.

"Nothing. Just a nightmare." She murmured and avoided his eyes and her aura said that she wasn't going to talk about it anytime soon. She suddenly looked up.

"Naraku." She got up and ran towards the entrance of the temple closely followed by Kurama and Hiei met them there with Genkai. Yusuke and Kuwabara went home earlier.

"Kagome. I see you're still alive. How did you like my present?" He asked smirking seeing her flinch and her anger rise. She shifted to her demon form. Her ears and tail twitched as she flexed her claws.

"Damn you!" She hissed out vehemently showing her fangs. "I'll kill you! " She moved too quickly for Kurama and even Hiei to catch her. She pulled out a rose and transformed it into her rose whip. "DIE!" She was suddenly struck in the back and she fell to the ground. She saw a boy holding the scythe-like weapon. The boy was dressed in a type of slayers outfit and had a mask covering his face. He was a kitsune kit. She turned back into her miko form and winced as she used her miko powers to try and heal herself.

"Who are you?!" She yelled at the boy. "Snap out of it! Break out of Naraku's control." She was physically shaking the boy. He had attempted to cut her again with his weapon but she apprehended it before it could hit her. "Remember who you are if you want to live!" _He's under control of a Shikon Jewel Shard. _She thought as she saw a familiar glow in the boy's back.

"Damn you!" She hissed with her back to Hiei and Kurama completely ignoring them. "He's just a child and you're controlling him with a Jewel Shard from the Shikon Jewel that you had stolen from me?" She shook her head. "I will free him from you." She stopped as Naraku started laughing.

"Are you sure you want to do that after all I'm the only reason he's here." Naraku said.

"What?" Kagome demanded confused.

"Remove you're mask." Kagome turned around to look at the boy who was untying his mask. She gasped and stepped forward reaching for the blank eyed boy in front of her.

"Souta…" She looked lost and confused even in his kitsune form she could recognize him. She took a step forward. "But you were dead…"

"I brought him back." Naraku said clearly enjoying her pain. Kurama stepped forward to get Kagome but Genkai and Hiei stopped him their expressions said to watch what would happen.

"Souta it's me. Kagome." She said softly, begging him, holding out her hand. "Snap out of his control please." The boy just stared at her with blank brown eyes. She grabbed him and pulled him into a hug that he wasn't able to escape but he struggled against her. "Please don't leave me again. Come back. I've been fighting him for so long. Don't work with him please fight against his control. Remember what everyone says? 'Stubbornness must run in the family'? C'mon show me that you're more stubborn than me like you always do. Remember me! Remember what he's done to our family. He murdered you Souta!" She shook him a little. "He's going to kill you again Souta! Please REMEMBER!" She began pouring energy into the boy to help him fight the control of the tainted jewel shard. "Please come back to me…don't leave me too."

"Kagome…?" He said weakly and hugged her back.

"Yes, Souta it's me!"

"I'm so sorry." His voice grew weaker.

"Don't be! Please stay with me! I'll protect you from him this time. I wasn't there last time but I am now. Please don't leave with him. Stay with me and I'll protect you."

"Such a shame." Naraku said with a laugh as Kagome gasped suddenly and was flung into Hiei as Souta jumped out of her grasp. She held her stomach tightly.

"Kagome!" Kurama yelled as she groaned in pain and stared wide eyed at her little brother.

"I'll be seeing you Kagome." Naraku laughed as his miasma engulfed him and Souta.

"SOUTA!" She screamed and tried to get up to jump after them but was held down by Hiei. Genkai began throwing balls of energy and Kurama tried throwing rose petals sharp as blades at them but they only wilted and died before they penetrated the miasma.

"LET ME GO!" She shrieked as she struggled. Then they could smell a lot of her blood.

"No. You're wounded." Kurama said. "Let me take a look at it." She only continued to struggle so Hiei mentally overwhelmed her and she blacked out.

"This girl has a nag for getting stabbed." Genkai muttered and led them inside so they could inspect her wounds.

"Damn." Kurama muttered as they lifted her shirt. She had been stabbed in the same spot Kurama had earlier and was poisoned.

"He had a hidden knife because no claws did this." Yukina came in with a pail of water and a cloth.

Kagome winced as Yukina began cleaning out her wound, but remained unconscious.

The next morning

"No offense but how many times can a person get stabbed within a week?" Yusuke asked.

"She got it enough times to last her the next month." Genkai replied.

"So her brother did this to her. But isn't the little twerp dead? What happened did he decide to work for Naraku instead of die?" Kuwabara asked but at that moment Kagome chose to wake up. She had him trapped and hanging from the ceiling with her miko energy in less then a second.

"He would never do that!" She hissed and her eyes held a faint red glow. "And no one can call him twerp except me." She let him drop to the ground with a faint thud knocking him unconscious and she struggled to get up.

"Now isn't this familiar. Didn't we already go through this?" Yusuke asked sarcastically and stepped in front of the entrance. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Get the hell out of my way." She snapped and winced grabbing her stomach. Yusuke and Kurama took this chance to drag her back to her mat.

"How many times do I have to tell you you aren't leaving?" Yusuke asked.

"Not enough times apparently." Genkai said as she tried to get up again. Kurama sighed.

"Sorry Kagome but this is for your own good." Kurama muttered and she was tied to the floor with vines. She cried out in indignation.

"Argh. Idiot I also have control over plants, remember?"

"I asked Genkai to temporarily bind your demonic powers until you're well." There was a dangerous pause.

"WHAT!?" She shrieked.

"You heard him. I also took the liberty of binding your miko powers as well just now." Genkai said and a blue light engulfed Kagome and she seemed to get even more upset.

"Let. Me. Go. Now." She said separately so you could hear the venom in each word.

"No." Yusuke said simply walking over the unconscious Kuwabara who snored and muttered something about kittens. "I keep tellin' you you ain't leavin'. So why don't you listen for once?"

"Because the last time I listened to you fools and stayed here my family got slaughtered. And now Souta is a Kohaku junior." She spat and looked at all of them furiously, her eyes sparking red.

At the Spirit World

"I'm really glad we bound her powers now." Yusuke muttered running a hand through his hair. "She's really scary you know that? How did you put up with it?" He added to Kurama.

"I got used to it. She always had a nasty temper, but as quick as it would come it would leave just as fast. But her grief and pain is making her lash out at everyone but we're not getting the worst of it." Kurama muttered.

"What?" Kuwabara asked. "Who is getting the worst of it then, Naraku?"

"Well he will, I'm sure of that. But the person who's getting the worst of it is Kagome herself. She is a little beyond angry at me and I'm just glad she couldn't give me a sacred necklace." Kurama replied.

"What's that?" Yusuke asked.

"You don't wanna know." A gruff voice echoed and you could hear a couple of chuckles.

"Who are you?" Yusuke asked the former Shikon Jewel shard collectors.

"We're Kagome's other friends." Inuyasha said glaring at Kurama. "Ya stupid fox. How did you live?" He asked after sniffing.

"I came to Kagome's time in a human body. How are you guys alive?"

"Koenma figured you guys needed help and we were the ones to do it." Kuronue said as he walked up behind them. "Long time no see eh?"

"Kuronue!" Kurama went up to Kuronue and began talking about…well stuff.

"Am I missing something?" Kuwabara asked and Yusuke just looked confused and Hiei just did his famous 'hn'.

"What is a sacred necklace anyway?" Kuwabara asked. Inuyasha just snorted and ignored him.

"Where's Kagome?" He asked.

"We had to temporarily restrain her until she gets control over herself." Kurama said.

"She's under his control?" Miroku asked stepping forward.

"No. She's just in a deep shock that she can't accept."

"What happened?" Sango asked seriously. Anyone who messed with her little sister they messed with her.

All the detectives looked away and Hiei just glared at the ground. He and Kurama realized she was a demon exterminator. Even though she's dead she could still kill them because right now she was there and ready to kill anything. Finally Kurama looked at them evenly.

"She just lost her entire family."

"No!" Sango gasped horrified.

"What!?" Miroku and Inuyasha gasped.

"That's not all…" Kurama trailed off.

"What? What else happened?" Sango demanded while Kuronue held Shippo who was crying.

"She...her brother, Souta. He's…" He just looked away and swallowed slightly from the glares he was receiving.

"He's what?"

"Well…remember Kohaku?" Yusuke asked.

"Of course, he's my brother. Why?"

"Well…now it's Souta's turn." Kurama muttered.

"No…" The others just gasped.

"NO! Kagome didn't deserve any of this. She's too innocent! She's witnessed too much already! She shouldn't have to be put through this as well!" Sango sobbed and Miroku held her tightly.

"Where's that toddler Koenma? I'm gonna shake him 'til he turns blue. How dare he allow this to happen to her!" Inuyasha yelled and began storming to Koenma's office.

"KOENMA!"

"Wha-?" The ruler of spirit world was cut off as Inuyasha grabbed him by his throat and lifted him up.

"How dare you allow this to happen to her!"

"Inuyasha calm down! He has no control over what happens like this." Miroku panted restraining him along with Sango and Kuronue. Shippo just watched and sat on Kurama's shoulder silently agreeing with Inuyasha.

"We all know that no one can control Naraku anyway. He would've done it sooner or later." Kuronue said as they finally got Inuyasha under control. "It was better that she find them then have her go through what she went through with us!"

"What?" Inuyasha and Shippo asked.

"Kuronue's right. Would you rather she witness their deaths helplessly or would you rather she find them? Even though I personally would rather she'd not go through this ordeal at all, we all know Naraku would've done it anyway." Sango said angrily. She had tears of anger and pain in her eyes. _Kagome, I swear he will not get away with this. You were there for me when this happened to me and you always stayed by me. But how can I help you now? No one except me really understands the pain you're going through. I'm sorry. NARAKU WILL PAY WITH HIS LIFE FOR ALL THOSE HE SO RUTHLESSLY MURDERED!_

Please Review!

How do you guys like where it's going? I'm sorry if this story seems to take a while to update I'm writing it on a different computer now and I don't have the Internet on this computer. Sniffle 

Sarcastically Plus I was just blessed with the wonderful news that my parents are divorcing. I swear this is just to complete my year and make it the best year of my life! I'm starting to think someone up there doesn't like me. So far this isn't my year and I'm on the verge of a mental breakdown. We just finished with finals and I studied my guts out so I hope I did well. I've been under a lot of stress lately so I'm sorry if I take a while to update. I'm updating every chance I get.


	26. Lockdown

Chapter 26. Lockdown

Last Time

_Kagome, I swear he will not get away with this. You were there for me when this happened to me and you always stayed by me. But how can I help you now? No one except me really understands the pain you're going through. I'm sorry. NARAKU WILL PAY WITH HIS LIFE FOR ALL THOSE HE SO RUTHLESSLY MURDERED! _Sango thought.

Now

Back with Kagome

"Kagome?" Yukina asked as she noticed Kagome hadn't said or even attempted to move for a while. After the Spirit Detectives left she ceased all movement and remained quiet. That was well over two hours ago and she still didn't do anything.

"Kagome?" Yukina repeated walking to Kagome's side.

"What's the matter?" She asked but Kagome just remained silent and motionless. Yukina began to get worried. Kagome's vibrant eyes were dull and lifeless. Her face always with some emotion showing was completely blank.

"Kagome…please snap out of it." Yukina murmured slightly shaking Kagome. She was acting kind of like Keiko did in the Dark Tournament when she saw Yusuke in so much pain. Yukina got up and went to retrieve Genkai.

"Master Genkai." She asked when she found Genkai training outside.

"What is it Yukina?" Genkai asked stopping her flow of energy she was training with.

"It's Kagome…" Yukina said and looked troubled. Suddenly all the Spirit Detectives showed up with some new people added to their group.

"Who are they?" Genkai demanded of Yusuke.

"They're some of the original fighters of Naraku. And Kurama's old partner Kuronue." Hiei stated. Genkai just nodded and turned back to Yukina.

"What of her?" She demanded.

"She doesn't appear to be well."

"What's wrong?" Kurama demanded.

"It's like she's totally shut down."

"Who?" Kuwabara asked.

"Kagome."

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha shouted with Shippo.

"What appears to be wrong with her?" Kurama asked worriedly.

"She's not responding to anything I say or do. She hasn't moved from the spot since you guys left. It's like she went into emotional overload with you guys then everything just became too much for her mind to handle."

"Let's just hope she doesn't decide to go 'Oh, I'll destroy the entire world if I have to just as long as Naraku goes with it.' " Yusuke muttered.

"She'll never end up like that!" Shippo yelled at Yusuke.

"Knock it off squirt." Yusuke said picking the yelling Shippo up by his tail.

"HEY! Let go of me!" He yelled and Yusuke just gave him a look that said 'oh please like that will work' and he pulled out what looked like a little doll.

"Fine take this as my apologies for yelling in your ear." Shippo said holding it out to Yusuke.

"What is this?" Yusuke looking at it without releasing Shippo's tail before realizing Shippo was out of his grasp and Shippo flung it into him and suddenly he was pinned to the ground with a little pop and on his back was a very heavy statue.

"What the hell?!" Yusuke yelled struggling to get out from under it.

"That's what you get for pulling my tail." Shippo said with little tear marks in his eyes while he held his tail gingerly. "That really hurt."

"You little twerp get me out from under here!"

"Why? You weren't letting go of my tail."

"What is this thing?" Yusuke demanded.

"That's my Jizo." Shippo stated and began walking away before being stopped by Kurama.

"It's never a good idea, Yusuke, to pull on a foxes tail kit or not. Inuyasha also learned that the hard way." He said and glanced at Inuyasha who did his 'Feh' then looked at Shippo. "Shippo that isn't nice what would Kagome say?"

"She'd tell me to stop." He mumbled sadly before looking at Yusuke and walking back over to him lifting the doll off of him, which then disappeared with a pop.

"Let's go see her. Maybe we can do something." Sango said seriously ignoring what happened between the detective and kit and with that they all walked into the temple where Kagome was. They all stared at her. Shippo ran up to her and hugged her unresponsive form.

"Kagome? Please answer me! It's us! Remember? We're back! Please Kagome answer. It's going to be okay now." Shippo cried and Sango walked up and gently tugged him away and tried.

"Kagome I know you're hurting but please stop this. This isn't the time to grieve. Naraku is still out there. Still hurting innocent people." Sango put her arm around her and Miroku came up as well placing a hand on both girls shoulder.

"Kagome, what Sango and Shippo have said is true. We are back and this isn't the time to grieve. I'm sorry but you have to snap out of it." Kagome continued to remain unresponsive.

"Can you hear us Kagome?" Inuyasha asked quietly walking up to them. Sango and Miroku went over to Shippo and the others looking sad.

"Kagome I have a hunch you can hear us. Come back!" He said in her ears loudly. "Kagome I know your upset and scared but this isn't the way to do things. Where's the Kagome we all know and love? The Kagome who would try to make the best out of any situation? The Kagome who wouldn't run away if she was scared because she believed that was the cowards' way out? Kagome I am sorry about how we made you suffer by leaving you by yourself and how your family was slaughtered. But this isn't the time. You have to come back. "I know in your dream I talked to you I told you Naraku had the jewel." Inuyasha whispered to her. "I wasn't supposed to know but I saw your memories in that dream. I came when you were yelling at Sango not to leave. I was wrong when I said we couldn't help you. I didn't realize we could come back. We won't ever let you be alone you have all of us and those other jerks. Come on Kagome!" He said and shook her slightly. She continued to gaze blankly at nothing.

"She isn't responding too anyone." Yukina said worriedly.

"Only time will tell if it's temporary. But, like Yusuke said, I hope she doesn't end up destroying the world for revenge." Genkai said crossing her arms.

"She isn't like that." Kurama snapped his eyes flashing red for a split second before he calmed down. "She's much different. She's in too much pain and I don't think she can take it anymore. She felt she lost any form of family and friends she had. Despite what she said I don't think she has yet forgiven us…me." He added softly.

"Only time will tell." Genkai repeated.

Later that night

"Inuyasha do you think Kagome will ever come back? Maybe this is her way of getting paybacks on us for when we left her?" Shippo asked innocently sniffling.

"She isn't playing around Shippo." Kuronue said walking into the room.

"Then why isn't she waking up? We're back doesn't that count? She was sad we left but we came back so shouldn't she wake up?" Shippo demanded with childlike innocence.

"No Shippo. It doesn't matter that we came back. She ran away from her pain and fear. She's happy wherever she locked her mind in and she doesn't intend to leave yet from what I can see." Inuyasha said his face in an angry mask but you could see the worry in his eyes. "She's just scared. But of what I don't know." Kuronue just sighed and picked up the kit.

"She's just hurting and is dealing with it the only way she knows how. She's emotionally unbalanced right now." Kuronue said. "Maybe it wasn't a good idea for all of them to come get us." He added to Inuyasha. Inuyasha glanced at Kuronue and his ear twitched.

"Why?"

"From what I understand before they left for Spirit World they had to bind her powers to keep her from lashing out."

"Yeah, so?"

"It appears she was alright then. She was taking out her emotions on them. It appears she was taking out her anger on all of them."

"So why is she not alright now?" Shippo asked.

"She feels anger toward the world for taking us all away from her, pain and sadness for witnessing our deaths and not being able to help. Despair because she doesn't know what to do or how to deal. But mainly the anger and fear, I guess, is the problem. She's mad about so much that it's hurting her. She's mad at Naraku for all the destruction he's caused; us, for dying; the world, for all the pain she's been through and herself for not being able to do anything about it and it's leading to the fear of hurting people. This caused her sadness and pain."

"Oh. Well why didn't she just let it out?" Shippo asked innocently.

"I don't really know." Kuronue replied and Inuyasha did his 'feh'.

With Kurama

He walked unnoticed by anyone. He heard Kuronue's theory and walked silently down to the room Kagome was in.

_Kagome you've been through so much. I should've stayed behind with you and let you take your anger out on me. I should've stayed and talked to you. Maybe this could've been avoided. I'm sorry. Kagome please come back. _Kurama silently pleaded as he approached Kagome's still form. _Verbal communication isn't helping, maybe mental?_ He gently grabbed her hand and shut his eyes and entered her mind.

In Kagome's Mind

"Kagome!" Kurama shouted. He walked around for a while. _Her mind, _he thought,_ it's so dark and yet it's bright and colorful at the same time, almost like crystal. Kagome where are you?_

"Kagome!"

"What do you want?" He heard a soft voice and turned around.

"Kikyo." He gasped.

"That is correct. Why is it you chose to invade my reincarnates mind?" She asked sternly.

"She needs to come back to reality."

"I know but she won't listen. She's sorry about lashing out at you. She's sorry about a lot of things." Kikyo said.

"Do you know where she is?" Kurama asked. "We need her. I need her. I am aware she is hurting but Naraku is still out there and will most likely take advantage of her in this state. He also has the Shikon Jewel."

"I will try to help you the best I can but I guarantee you nothing for despite us being the same I have no idea where she is." Kikyo said and walked off with Kurama following her.

"Why do you help me?"

"Because maybe you can save her from my sharing my fate."

"Last I checked you wanted to kill her."

"Last time we met the body I possessed was only my hatred running in it. It wasn't really me. I apologize for the damage and harm I have caused. I have been here since Kagome destroyed that body. Though I think she has yet to realize I am here. I also have been helping her miko abilities." Kurama remained silent.

"Is Kagome still agonizing over what I did to her?" He asked suddenly. Kikyo turned around to look him straight in the eye.

"I will not lie to you, she is still feeling pain over that incident but that will vanish with time. She is hurting from so many things. Her powers locked her mind away out of reflex, despite being them being bound. She was too fragile eventually she would have destroyed herself with her emotional pain. She also could've destroyed all of you as well. That is why it's important for a miko to withhold their emotions. She didn't realize this but her powers did. In doing this to herself she is indeed protecting all of you and in turn destroying herself."

"Then I have to find her." Kurama said and started walking again. Kikyo stared at his back with a soft smile.

"Do you love her?"

"What?" Kurama stopped and turned around to Kikyo.

"Do you?" Kurama turned away from her.

"Yes."

"Do not hurt her anymore. The first time was a mistake. Naraku pulled the same trick on you as he did on Inuyasha and me. That is forgivable. Otherwise apart from Inuyasha and his friends you will also have to deal with me." She said seriously. "But I do not think I should worry about that Yoko Kurama. You love her very much." With that they continued searching for Kagome.

"Her mind it's so beautiful. Yet it is sad at the same time."

"Yes but that darkness you see is what's been eating away at her mind since her encounters with Naraku. If it consumes her Naraku will be very glad." She said darkly.

"Why what will happen?"

"She will become what I once was when you last saw me. Full of hatred and a lust for revenge she will attempt to destroy all in her path to achieve what she wants."

"She's too innocent though. She isn't meant to be like that."

"That is why she was chosen to guard the Shikon no Tama. Her heart is pure. She did not get it because she was just my reincarnation. She got it because she had a pure heart." Kikyo stopped and so did Kurama.

"I sense her in here but where is she?" Kurama muttered searching the area they were in. This area was unlike the rest of her mind. It was a dark aura surrounding a field.

"I shall leave you here to search for her." Kikyo said and disappeared.

"Kagome, where are you?" Kurama asked himself softly walking around in the small field of flowers and herbs.

Kagome's POV

I could hear someone yelling for me again. I'm happy here I don't want to remember. It hurts too much. The last thing I remember was arguing with the detectives. I was going to kill them but then Genkai bound my powers. I shouldn't have lashed out at them like I did. Kikyo doesn't know that I am indeed aware she is here. I heard what she said. I know that what I am doing will destroy me but as long as the others are safe. I will not go back. I will forget all this pain or I will die. It is as simple as that.

Author POV

"Kagome!" Kurama yelled as he saw a form sitting in the middle of the field holding a flower.

"Oh, hi!" She looked up as he ran up next to her and she looked up and gave him a sweet smile. Only it wasn't really the Kagome he was used to, this Kagome was only appeared to be six instead of 17.

"Kagome…?" Kurama asked hesitantly.

"Yeah." She said and turned to face him. Her hair was in a messy high ponytail and she was wearing a light blue kimono. A lot like Yukina's. She appeared to be in her human form as well.

"Kagome you have to snap out of this. Why do you stay here?" He asked softly kneeling by the small child.

"Because…there's nothing to hurt us here. It's safe, besides don't you like it here. It's so quiet." She gave him a sweet smile.

"Kagome this isn't real. You need to come back. It isn't safe it will kill you." Kurama said sternly.

"What do you know? I don't even know who you are. Oh look! There's mom!" She suddenly jumped up and handed him her rose. "Mom!" Kurama looked at the woman who walked in. She was in her kitsune form and she had brown hair and ears along with a brown tail.

"There's my little girl. Kagome this is your little brother Souta." Kurama watched and realized that she's locked herself in her memories. She still wasn't facing her emotions.

"Souta." She repeated gazing at the little boy in the blankets. He had dark brown hair and little fox ears on the top of his head. "He's so little." She whispered and suddenly crossed her arms pouting.

"What's the matter Kagome?" Her mother asked.

"I don't want a little brother." She pouted. She was in her kitsune form now. She swished her little silver tail angrily and her ears twitched.

"Why? You'll still be my little girl. Me and Daddy will still love you the same." She said and for the first time Kurama noticed a man behind her mother. He was in human form but he could tell he was a kitsune along with the woman. He was tall and had sandy brown hair and sparkling blue eyes full of mischief. He suddenly switched forms as well. He was taller and still had sandy brown hair with brown ears with red tips and his tail was the same colors as his ears.

"Kagome your mother's right. Now you'll have a more important roll." He said gently his eyes sparkling bending down to her.

"I can look out for him. I'll protect him. Can I do that daddy?" She asked looking at her father expectantly. Her ears twitched and her father chuckled.

"Sure you can. You can always look out for your little brother." He said chuckling slightly picking her up and suddenly the image faded and he was standing there alone.

"Who are you?" A voice asked from behind.

"I-I…" Another voice stuttered and Kurama whirled around and saw Kikyo confronting Kagome.

"Are-are you me?" Kikyo demanded softly.

"I'm…" Kagome trailed off.

"Who are you?" Suddenly there were flashes of people and there was on of a dark priestess gloating about Kagome being Kikyo's reincarnation. Kurama realized how confused she was and realized what he could do he allowed his form to shift to his demon form.

"Well if it isn't the reincarnation of the priestess Kikyo." He drawled smirking drawing the attention of Kagome, Kikyo glanced at him and gave a slight nod of her head.

"No! I'm…" She was stopped and Kikyo demanded.

"Who are you?" Kikyo demanded and suddenly Kagome was in front of Inuyasha who was pinned to the Sacred Tree.

"You look pretty dumb there Kikyo. The Kikyo I know wouldn't waste time. Why don't you destroy her with a single blast like you did me? Kikyo?"

" I am not Kikyo! I am Kagome!" She yelled and suddenly Kikyo smiled and disappeared along with the scene.

"Kagome!" Kurama yelled as he saw her once again sitting on the field only this time she was dressed in the outfit him and the Spirit detectives found her in her hair was tied up in a messy ponytail with a silver string, the black and silver outfit she trained and robbed with him and Kuronue in. She glanced at him.

"Who are you?"

"Kagome it's me Kurama." He said softly once again sitting by her. He was in his human form.

"That name is familiar." She picked up a rose. "Roses are my favorite flower. Don't you like them?"

"Kagome you do know this isn't real right?" Kurama asked hesitantly.

"…" Kagome didn't reply but stood up and began walking. Kurama swiftly got up and followed her.

"Where are you taking me Kagome?" He asked. Suddenly they were on the temple steps where she was standing once more in her demon form glaring at him.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded her hazel eyes flashing. "You are not welcome here. Leave."

"Kagome." He said jumping in front of her. "Please listen to me. If you stay here you'll die." She just seemed to ignore him and they were in front of her shrine. She was human and she was in front of the door holding and smelling her rose. He walked up next to her and saw all the bodies of her family strewn across the floor their glassy eyes staring accusingly at her. He suddenly noticed she had moved and began gazing as well on the shrine grounds. He gasped. All of her old friends were lying scattered on the ground. He was among them. He whirled and grabbed her shoulders.

"Kagome why do you show us this?" He demanded.

Then they were in Genkai's Temple where she was when she was awake and she just gazed at the ground and he saw Souta there in front of her. He had a nasty gash across his chest and he looked up at her and saw blood on the rose she held. Her face was blank but the pain was clearly visible in her eyes. He reached over and grabbed her.

"Kagome it wasn't your fault." He said and gently pulled her into a hug.

"Yes it was. I killed them all." She said brokenly.

"No you didn't." He said and hugged her tighter.

"Everyone I love is killed so I can't ever go back." She said and suddenly he was back where he was the first time. He was in the field with the six year old Kagome.

"Hello." She said and handed him a bouquet of an arrangement of flowers. "I can't find Souta. Do you know where he is? I told mommy and daddy I'd protect him forever and all of a sudden they were all gone."

"Kagome they're dead." He said softly and she looked away.

"No they're not. Not all of them." She said and glared at Kurama. "Souta's still here somewhere I just can't find him."

"No he's not. He's as dead. He's not coming back, not as the Souta you knew anyway." He paused trying to figure out how to get the real Kagome out. Suddenly he turned into his fox form. "You're more stubborn then me. And you always tried to deflate my ego. Guess what I'm not going to deflate it it's going to increase because now you're going to show me the real Kagome." Kagome gave a smile and giggled. "Please show me the 17 yr. Old Kagome." He asked this time more seriously and gently.

"Your silly." Kagome said and got up and there stood the 17-year-old girl. She began walking again and once again they were in the temple and she was once again delicately holding her rose.

"We were here before." He stated and glanced at Kagome. She remained quiet and didn't do anything she just gazed brokenly at the entrance of the shrine and suddenly she winced and they were at the bottom of the temple's steps and she was bleeding from wounds in her abdomen. She was standing this time and staring at the broken form of Souta. Suddenly they were once again in the Temple where she was when they left to Spirit World

"You keep bringing me back here. What are you trying to tell me? You wouldn't bring me back here without a reason." Kurama asked. He was still in his demon form.

"This is where it happened." She said quietly.

"What happened?" Kurama asked softly.

"When I finally realized it."

"Realized what?"

"We can't win." She said defeated.

"What?!" Kurama said shocked. Was this the Kagome who was always overconfident and said they would beat him over and over?

"This is where I gave up." She repeated flatly.

"Kagome we can still beat him."

"No we can't!" She said becoming distressed.

"Yes we will."

"I also realized something else." She said and her eyes glazed over a little.

"What else did you realize?"

"I killed them. I can't even defend my family I witnessed the death of my friends."

"It isn't your fault your brother is dead. I know you may not trust me 100 but trust me at least a little. You didn't kill your brother. Naraku did. He killed all of us. Not you." He pulled her into a hug and she struggled.

"If I would've just stopped fighting Naraku for a minute I could've saved them. I should've just joined him. I could've prevented so much…" She said softly and Kurama growled.

"No you couldn't. It all would've ended up the same way only worse. Because then most likely it would've really been you who killed all of us." He growled and he felt her trembling against him and he held her tighter.

"It wasn't your fault." He whispered softly and let her go and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" She asked she looked distressed.

"Back to where I am needed to help beat Naraku. I'm going to save others from him. I'm going back to reality. Are you joining me?" He asked and began to walk away without looking away only hoping that she would listen.

TBC

Please Review

Wow 9 pages almost! That's my record it's the most I've ever written for a chapter so far. Hmn…maybe I can write more! Please review and tell me how you like this chapter/story!! 


	27. Reality Check

Chapter 27. Reality Check

Last time

"Where are you going?" She asked she looked distressed.

"Back to where I am needed to help beat Naraku. I'm going to save other innocent people from him. I'm going back to reality. Are you joining me?" He asked and began to walk away without looking back only hoping that she would listen.

Now

Kurama slowly opened his eyes and realized he was back in reality. He was on his knees next to Kagome and he quickly gazed at her hoping that she came back. He felt the hope deflate quickly. She was still gazing blankly at the floor and wasn't moving.

"Kagome…" He murmured. "I tried. He went to stand up and suddenly he saw movement out of the corner of his eye and he whirled around.

With the others

"When do you think Kagome will wake up?" Shippo asked.

"Only time will tell." Genkai said to the young kit.

"Knowing Kurama it won't be too long. He's probably already trying to wake her up." Kuronue said.

"How?" Miroku asked.

"By entering her mind." Hiei said. "You are right Kuronue he was trying it. I followed him when he went in there." He said and leaned against the wall.

"Did it work?" Sango demanded.

"Hn. Not from where I was standing. She was still unresponsive when he came out of the trance." Hiei stated much to Sango's disappointment. Nobody noticed that Shippo had left the room.

"She'll wake up sooner or later." Inuyasha said. "As much as she hates to admit it that fox is more stubborn then her. Which is _very_ stubborn."

With Kagome

"Kagome…" Kurama murmured. She didn't say anything but bent her head down and he quickly walked up to her and knelt by her. She was whispering something over and over hurriedly and so softly that even with his fox ears he could barely hear them.

"It's all my fault. It's all my fault." She repeated.

"No it's not." He whispered in her ear and put his arm around her. She stood up quickly and went to move to leave but he stood up and grabbed her wrist. Not roughly but inescapably.

"Yes it is. I could've prevented it. If I had been stronger so would everyone would be alive. I should've just died when you poisoned me. But I was so determined to kill him that I refused to let your poison get the better of me. If I'd died my family would still be alive."

"If you would've died who would keep my overly large ego in check? Who would be the glue to help hold us together and help keep Yusuke in line? Genkai and Keiko can't keep doing it forever." She gave a weak chuckle and silent tears began falling down her cheeks.

"Shh. Shh." Kurama said and held her rubbing his hand in soothing motions on her back. He hugged her tightly wrapping his tail around her as she began trembling hard. She was barely able to stand straight as he continued to try and soothe her.

"It'll be alright. We'll kill him and get your brother back from him. I promise. He'll die and this time we'll be together all of us. We'll avenge them." He whispered. "Besides there are people here to see you." He added and slowly pushed her away when suddenly someone hesitantly walked up to her. She stared at the little fox kit in disbelief.

"Shippo…?" She asked. Suddenly the little kit flung himself into her arms.

"MOM!" He said and he began crying.

"This isn't real this is just another dream. You can't be here." She said softly as Shippo held her tighter. She began hugging him.

"Shippo you're alive!" She said and hugged him back tightly as though not to lose him. "How can you be alive?" She asked and Kurama turned back into his human form. "They all are here. Kirara chose to remain in Spirit World for a little while for unknown reasons. She will come back here with Botan later." He said.

"Thank you." She sobbed and she leaned against him sobbing and he held her lightly.

"What's all the racket abo-Kagome!" Yusuke shouted walking in with the others shortly behind him. She gazed at the people behind him.

"Sango, Miroku, Kuronue…Inuyasha?" She murmured and she looked shocked and Shippo was talking a million miles an hour.

"Yeah Kagome long time no see. 'Bout time you got a reality check." Inuyasha grinned. Sango ran up to her.

"Kagome your okay now." Miroku walked up to her along with Kuronue and Inuyasha.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through all that." Sango sobbed and hugged Kagome tighter. "You shouldn't have had to." Kagome began trembling harder and Miroku put a non-perverted hand (wow that's a first) on her shoulder. She suddenly began sobbing and fell to the floor and Sango held her also crying.

"What's wrong why is she crying? We're all here she should be alright now." Shippo asked Kurama who stared at him. He took the little kit and walked with Yusuke and the others outside. Leaving Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango with her.

"She's finally letting go of her pain and anger." Kuronue answered.

"She's been so overwhelmed with this feeling of guilt that it was too much for her. She wouldn't let anyone see how much she was hurting that it almost destroyed her. She loved all of you too much so that when her family died she couldn't cope. She felt she lost her support. When we bound her powers when she was lashing out she began lashing out at herself. Which was my mistake I should've realized what would've happened." Kurama said.

"No it would've happened either way. You know that." Kuronue said gazing at his friend and the kit on his shoulder.

"Kagome is stronger then anyone gives her credit for." Shippo suddenly said. "Nobody ever really noticed how important she was until she wasn't with us anymore. She is the glue that holds people together. She's the person who tries to make things better. She helps heal us when we're hurting she fights for us if needed. Not always physically but mentally. She knows how to do things. She may not be as physically strong as you guys but she is just as strong mentally. But that isn't a problem for Naraku. He knows how to break strong minds; he does it by destroying the things that makes them strong. It was us and now possibly you guys. If it weren't for you Kurama she wouldn't have come back. She was doing it to protect you guys from herself." They all stared at the little kit that said it as if it were nothing. They all knew it but they didn't expect Shippo to say it.

"We know Shippo. We're not saying she's weak." Kurama said gently.

"It's not fair to Kagome. She does all this stuff for others and when she needs help there's nothing we can do!" Shippo squeezed Kurama's shirt tightly in his tiny fist. "It's not fair! Why do bad things always happen to nice people?" He demanded.

"I don't know Shippo things just happen." Kurama said softly.

"Will Kagome ever feel better?" Shippo asked.

"Kagome was and still is hurting. Just because we came back doesn't mean every thing will get better in an instant. Her family is still dead and her kid brother is still under Naraku's control." Kuronue said.

"Don't worry." Yusuke said confidently. "We'll kick Naraku's ass and we'll get her brother back. Don't you worry about it." Shippo stared at him for a second and began giggling.

"What?" Yusuke asked confused.

"I now know who you remind me of." He gasped in between his giggles.

"Who?" Kurama asked curiously.

"Inuyasha!" They all chuckled and Yusuke sweat dropped.

"He's right he does act a lot like that mutt." Kuronue said.

"What?" Inuyasha said in a deadly tone as he walked outside. Kuronue turned to him and grinned.

"You heard me. Even the kit thinks so." Both Inuyasha and Yusuke glared at Kuronue and began to advance on him and Shippo.

"Why you little…" They trailed off as Kagome came out.

"Who were you talking to?" She asked them and Inuyasha just gulped and Yusuke just glared right back at her.

"Well?" Shippo began giggling as she began rounding on Inuyasha.

"Were you threatening Shippo again?" She demanded. Inuyasha just mumbled something and jumped off. "By the way your swords in the temple!" She yelled after him and gave a small smile as Shippo jumped onto her shoulder.

"See already things are getting to be the way they used to be." Miroku said and walked up behind Sango. Suddenly her eyes widened and she threw him into a tree.

"HENTAI!" She yelled and Kagome gave a small laugh.

"A little too much like it used to be." Sango muttered.

"Wow." Kuwabara said gazing at the unconscious monk and the broken tree when suddenly Kirara came up to Kagome. Botan smiled and said she had to talk with Koenma for a little bit and disappeared just as Kuwabara ran to Kirara.

"KITTY!" Kuwabara yelled and picked up Kirara and began petting her.

"I guess he's lucky she likes attention huh Kagome?" Shippo asked and Kurama just sweat dropped while Kagome and Sango just stared at the odd scene.

"That idiot." Yusuke muttered then yelled. "Knock it off Kuwabara before you make Kagome regret waking up and these guys coming back from the dead with your stupid actions."

"That's alright. It's better then what Miroku does twenty four seven." Sango said causing Kuronue to snicker.

"It's a wonder you haven't put him in a coma yet." Kuronue said and Shippo also began laughing while Kurama and Kagome just smiled.

"You should go easier on him before you do. Don't hit him so hard." Kagome said and Sango blushed.

"Like you didn't hit him too hard when he groped you?" She asked causing Kagome to blush too.

"Good point. Just don't kill him it won't do Botan any good. It won't do his spirit any good if he does that too her." Kurama said.

"It's good to have you back Kagome." Sango said and gave her a hug.

"No. It's good to have you guys back." She said smiling then suddenly turned serious. "But…what are we going to do about Naraku?" They all were quiet as they walked to join the others with Genkai.

"Nice to see you decided to face reality." Genkai said and Kagome looked away.

"Sorry. It won't happen again." She said.

"What we should do first is take out Naraku's little slaves. Which brings us to the fact what are we going to do with your brother?" Genkai said and looked at Kagome. "He wasn't in control of his body and from what I understand he was dead. What motivates his body?"

"A Shikon shard." Kagome said quietly and her eyes glazed over and Sango squeezed her shoulder in understanding and Inuyasha and Miroku glanced at her sympathetically.

"He has the Shikon Jewel?" Kurama asked.

"Yes. He took it from me when I confronted him after…" She trailed off and Kurama understood and his face went blank and the others glanced at him and they looked away.

"After what?" Inuyasha demanded. Kuronue just stared at his sullen friend.

"After she broke the record on how many times you can get stabbed in a week." Yusuke said sarcastically trying to lighten the mood only earning a glare.

"After a repeat of your history only with Kagome and Kurama and the fact that they both lived made a difference as well." Genkai said. "She went to attack him and he pulled something. I don't know what." They all glanced at Kagome.

"I don't know." She murmured and looked down and Shippo hugged her and she patted his head. Kirara mewed in sympathy and twitched her tails.

"Anyway grandma brought up a good point. What are we going to do with Souta?" Yusuke asked.

"Kill him." Kagome said and stood up and stood with her back to them and her bangs covered her eyes. "He's dead anyway. Naraku is using the jewel for power and he'll eventually kill Souta for the jewel shard anyway. The shard only animates his body it won't make him alive, so he is still dead and always will be."

"Kagome." Sango said only to be ignored.

"That is the only choice we have. No one can kill him except me though." She said and turned around and the look on her face was scary. It was completely cold and her eyes were hard with determination. She suddenly clenched her fist. "No one will free him from that monster except me. I promised to protect him so I will save his soul from that demon." She stated and left and they all stared at her back. Hiei stood up and crossed his arms.

"She is still unstable. She cannot be relied on." He said and Sango stood up angrily.

"She is very stable. That is what she has to do. The same thing happened to me. My family and entire village were slaughtered. Naraku also ensnared my brother. I know exactly what she's going through. This is not easy." She spat at him. "It wasn't because they were weak either. We were a village and family of demon slayers. And if I so much as hear you utter that she's weak I will kill you without any hesitation. Just because I died once doesn't mean I lost my ability to slay demons. Or do you need a demonstration." She said and pulled out her katana.

"Hn." Hiei said and also pulled out his katana.

"Children. Knock it off we still have matters to deal with. So save your fighting for the fight with Naraku." Yusuke said.

"For once the dimwit is right. But we should get Kagome back here so we can finish out little conversation." Genkai said.

"I'll find her." Kurama said and stood up. He remembered some things she said in her mind.

Flashback

"Kagome it wasn't your fault." He said and gently pulled her into a hug.

"Yes it was. I killed them all." She said brokenly.

"No you didn't." He said and hugged her tighter.

"Everyone I love is killed so I can't ever go back." She said

Next Flashback

"You keep bringing me back here. What are you trying to tell me? You wouldn't bring me back here without a reason." Kurama asked. He was still in his demon form.

"This is where it happened." She said quietly.

"What happened?" Kurama asked softly.

"When I finally realized it."

"Realized what?"

"We can't win." She said defeated. "This is where I gave up."

"Kagome we can still beat him."

"No we can't!" She said becoming distressed.

End of Flashback

He got up and began following her scent outside and saw her on a tree overlooking the entrance of the temple exactly where Naraku and Souta attacked them. She was sitting there holding a rose smelling it.

"Kagome?" He called out and jumped out next to her.

"Don't worry I haven't locked myself up again. I was just thinking." She murmured. She twirled the rose between her fingertips and stopped and sniffed it. "Roses. They're so comforting. I always like them when I was little. When your tense its helpful to smell lilacs. Those are good for relaxing. That's what my father used to say. Father taught me a lot about herbs before he left…died." She muttered then gave a harsh laugh. "Funny I never knew he died. I just always assumed he left us. What a good daughter I am. I knew he would never do that but I still believed he did. I even broke my promise to him. When Souta died…" She went quiet and stared at the shrine entrance harder.

"I'm sorry Kagome. But it wasn't your fault." He said softly. She remained quiet.

"Then why doesn't it feel that way? I keep feeling like it is." She said.

"Because you feel you didn't keep your promise to your dad." He said and she sighed and sniffed at her rose again.

"I…I'm sorry about what I said earlier in my mind it was uncalled for. I shouldn't have despaired like that. I should've kept a more level head." She said.

"You were an emotional wreck Kagome. It couldn't be helped. You were terrified and emotionally unstable." Kurama said flatly causing Kagome to give a small smile before going somber again.

"I'm sorry for lashing out at you."

"That's okay. Like I said before I should be begging for your forgiveness yet you gave it to me with open arms. I could've killed you why did you forgive me?" He asked curiously.

"Because that's the way I am. I never used to hold a grudge." She said.

" 'Used to'?" He said catching that. He looked at her slightly confused.

"I'll never forgive Naraku. I'll make sure he suffers for the pain he has caused so many. I won't give him a quick death I'll make sure he suffers this time. He'll suffer for the pain he's caused me and my friends." She said and for once hatred consumed her eyes entirely.

"Revenge isn't always the answer." Kurama said softly, worried about her. "Look where it got Kikyo and Inuyasha."

"Your right. I'm sorry. I don't know what's gotten into me lately." She said. She began twirling the rose again and this time when she stopped Kurama caught the sharp metallic scent.

"You cut yourself." He said and grabbed her hand and stared at the small wound.

"Every rose has its thorn. It's fine. It doesn't hurt." She replied and tried to withdraw her hand. He held it and licked the wound so it would stop bleeding. Then he released her hand and gazed at her his green eyes flecked with gold.

"Thank you." She said and just then she sounded like Yukina with shyness laced in her voice.

"Your welcome." He said. They sat quietly for a minute and she continued to stare at the entrance.

"It wasn't your fault."

"Maybe." She said and then she thought_. Not from your point of view. But it is, I should've been there but I wasn't I wasn't there for them when they needed me. So it was my fault._ She glared harder at the entrance and snapped out of it when Kurama grabbed her hand again and stared into her eyes.

"It's not. So don't feel guilty for something that you didn't have control over." He said seriously.

"Let's get going. I'm sure you followed me to bring me back." She said and jumped down. Suddenly she stiffened and formed her hands so that a glowing pink bow arrow was shimmering in her hands.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" She demanded. They heard a chuckle and suddenly they were surrounded. She looked shocked. Poisonous insects were flying around and a bunch of demons had them entirely surrounded.

"Damn it!" She hissed and turned into her demon form. She was wearing her thievery outfit that she wore when she trained and stole with Yoko and Kuronue back in the Feudal Era.

"Kagome!" Kurama yelled and also transformed and pulled out his rose whip and attacked something behind her. They heard the doors to the temple slam open.

"What's going on?!" They heard someone swear and suddenly they were also surrounded.

"Shippo!" Kagome screamed. "KIRARA GET HIM OUT OF HERE PLEASE!" Kirara gave a roar as she transformed into her bigger form and grabbed Shippo from the back of his clothes and flew off.

"My, my, my." They heard someone purr. "Looks like the whole gang is here."

"Naraku!" Inuyasha hissed and pulled out the Tetsusaiga. Miroku swore and held his staff out in front of him. Sango was wearing her exterminator outfit and had her Hiraikotsu out and ready. Yusuke, Genkai and Kuwabara were preparing their spirit attacks and Hiei had his sword out and Kuronue had his scythe like weapon out.

"What a little welcome party." Naraku laughed. "I just thought we could just talk."

"There's nothing to talk about except to arrange your funeral arrangements. Do you want to be cremated or have a coffin and if you want a coffin what color?" Yusuke sneered aiming his finger.

"Yusuke, this isn't something to joke about." Kurama muttered. Kagome on the other hand got her bow ready with her arrow.

"I think he'll look better cremated." She hissed and got ready to fire her arrow.

"But will it save your little kit." Naraku laughed. "You just sent him to his death."

"No." Kagome muttered her eyes widening. "SHIPPO!" She screamed and tried to jump up to follow them.

"KAGOME LOOK OUT!" Sango screamed (I seriously considered leaving off here…but I love u guys too much! -) and Kagome jumped out of the way just in time to avoid a sword slashing her.

"I thought you would feel more at ease with your conscience if you should die by the hands of your own brother." Naraku laughed. Sango and the others watched Kagome freeze and her face get covered in shadows. "The least you could do is save his soul. But I doubt you can even do that. After all you couldn't even protect him." Kagome stiffened.

"No…" Sango muttered.

"Souta…" Kagome muttered. "Forgive me." Then she pulled out her rose whip. _It doesn't matter. Souta…I'll follow you soon. So don't be afraid. After this is over I'll kill myself and we can all be together. But only when Naraku is dead will I follow you._

"I'm so sorry." She whispered inaudibly. Then the battle began for everybody.

Kagome began ruthlessly attacking her brother while he was fighting back just as ruthlessly. As she was fighting she was remembering when she asked her father if she could be her baby brother's protector and he said yes. "I promised to protect you and I couldn't. Not from death or imprisonment. After the final battle I'll join you. Goodbye Souta." She whispered and her brothers' eyes went wide as her whip went through his chest. He gasped and she could see tears in his eyes. He was in his human form now and she heard him utter words.

"I'm sorry Kagome. Don't blame yourself. Thank you." When she withdrew it, it became a rose that was covered in her brothers' blood. She picked up the tainted stone that was in his back and stood holding it and the rose and her eyes were glassy inside she was crying. Kurama glanced at her and saw the exact same scene he saw in her mind and inside he wanted to run and comfort her but he continued fighting the demons by Kuronues' side. Sango was by her friends' side in an instant helping her out. But Kagome acted like nothing happened and continued to ruthlessly fight a look of hatred on her face. A look that promised death to all those who went against her. Sango for the first time was terrified of her friend, for her friends' soul.

"Kagome." Sango muttered just as more demons came.

TBC

Please review!!  
Thankyou to the following:  
Every Bishounen's True Love - Plz don't stay dead. Wishes on Shikon no Tama KAGOME: HEY! GIVE THAT BACK!  
Suma goddess of Darkness: Thankyou &sry about that...  
Inuyuyu16: Thanks and sry about ur parents too  
Yusuke's Angel: That's totally awesome that you like my story. It's even more awesome because I read your story just a few days ago and I loved your story! Please continue it!  
Jinenji: Thank you a bunch! I really appreciate all the support your giving me. I'm sorry about all you've been through. Thankyou for supporting me and my story!


	28. Death of Loved Ones & Gone for Good

Chapter 28. Death of Loved Ones and Gone for Good

**Kuramasgal: **Good luck on your finals Jinenji, and Thankyou! If any of you know the lyrics to the closing theme song of season two can you send it to me? I was just wondering what they were….anyways please enjoy this chapter on A KITSUNE'S LOVE LIFE!

LAST TIME ON A KITSUNE'S LOVE LIFE!

When she withdrew it, it became a rose that was covered in her brothers' blood. She picked up the tainted stone that was in his back and stood holding it and the rose and her eyes were glassy inside she was crying.

Kagome acted like nothing happened and continued to ruthlessly fight a look of hatred on her face. A look that promised death to all those who went against her. Sango for the first time was terrified of her friend, for her friends' soul.

"Kagome." Sango muttered just as more demons came.

NOW!

"The demons don't seem to stop." Miroku panted and Yusuke grunted.

"You're telling me. Where are they all coming from?" Yusuke yelled.

"I don't know boys but keep your guards up 'cuz here comes more." Genkai said and performed a spirit blast blowing most of the demons away. Yusuke pointed his finger and aimed.

"SPIRIT SHOT GUN!" He yelled taking out even more. Miroku glanced at them.

"It's amazing how high of spiritual power you two possess." He stated and pulled out a bunch of sutras (Sp?) He concentrated and threw them at them and twirled his staff and even more of the demons turned to ashes.

"WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha yelled taking out the rest when Kurama, Hiei, Kuronue and Kuwabara ran up cut and bruised but alive.

"Where are Sango and Kagome?" Kurama demanded. Inuyasha looked and his eyes widened. The others followed his gaze and gasped and immediately ran after him.

"They're all gonna get killed how could they've not noticed they were surrounded?" Kuwabara asked.

"Kagome doesn't notice as long as she kills them and Sango probably noticed but can do nothing about it." Kurama stated worriedly.

"Hn. It's not like that stupid onna to not realize she's being surrounded. Not unless…" Hiei trailed off and looked Kurama straight in the face. He had a grim look on his face and they all began to pick up their speed.

"Unless what?" Kuwabara asked.

"She's planning on getting killed." Genkai said and Yusuke and Kuwabara gasped.

"She wouldn't." Yusuke said clenching his teeth.

"Inuyasha and the others know it as well. No one ever battles Naraku and lives to talk about it." Genkai explained while they kept on running and fighting. "Kagome knows that that's why she's doing it." After that they continued fighting and the others kept that grim thought on their minds as they continued to fight not only for their lives but also for Kagome's sanity.

Inuyasha and Kurama

"You don't think she'd really do that do you?" Kuronue demanded of Kurama. Kurama just nodded.

"If it meant killing Naraku would you do it?" Kuronue just remained silent at that and they ran even faster. Suddenly they were also surrounded by more demons.

"DAMN IT!" Inuyasha yelled as they began attacking. "Get the hell out of my way!" He yelled using the wind scar taking out more then half of the demons. Kurama took out a seed and clenched it in his fist pouring his energy into it and throwing it at the remaining demons. The vines that appeared spearing them instantly destroyed the remaining demons.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled running towards her and Sango.

WITH KAGOME SANGO

"Kagome snap out of it! If we remain here we will be slaughtered!" Sango yelled swinging her Hiraikotsu at the horde of demons. Kagome just appeared not to hear her or be ignoring her.

"KAGOME SNAP OUT OF IT!" Sango screamed suddenly realizing Kagome's thoughts. "What about us and Shippo?" Sango suddenly realized her mistake in mentioning Shippo especially with Naraku's previous comments.

Flashback

"But will it save your little kit?" Naraku laughed. "You just sent him to his death."

All done now

"Kagome Shippo is not dead! Not with Kirara!" Sango yelled desperately. "I will not let you get yourself killed." She whispered to herself. Suddenly even more demons surrounded them.

"Argh!" Kagome yelled as she was stabbed in the side.

"KAGOME!" Sango yelled running to her friends' side helping her.

"Sango look out!" Kagome shrieked but it was too late. Sango pushed her out of the way to be stabbed through the chest by a sword.

"NO!" Kagome screamed as Sango collapsed on the ground. _No._ Kagome thought as Sango's knees hit the ground. Thud _Not again! _She mentally screamed as Sango fully hit the ground, her blood splattering the front of Kagome's outfit and face and spilling all over the ground.

"Sango…" Kagome moaned and growled forming the bow and arrow out of Spiritual energy once again. She screamed as she shot it destroying the remaining demons. She saw Naraku and ran to attack him full force and she heard several gasps as the dust cleared and she heard several people scream her name.

"PLEASE DON'T DO THIS KAGOME!"

"LADY KAGOME STOP THIS WON'T BRING HER BACK!"

"KAGOME!" She blinked back her tears of pain and anger and continued running straight at Naraku grabbing Sango's sword which was tossed away earlier in battle.

"DIE NARAKU!" She screamed her eyes red. He just laughed.

"WHY DO YOU LAUGH AT YOUR DEATH!" She demanded as he dodged her attacks.

"I laugh at your pathetic ness. You all fell for yet another one of my traps." He smirked at her hesitation.

"What!" She hissed. "What did you do!"

"Only took the lives of those whom you cherish. You should've joined me Kagome maybe then their pathetic lives would've been spared." Naraku said his red eyes glittering with amusement and the evil smirk still playing on his lips.

"WHO!" She screamed.

"You should've listened to me, possibly given them my warning. 'I will kill all those who mean much to those whom you hold dear.' " Naraku said.

"No!" Kagome yelled.

"Your brother is dead, your adopted son is dead along with the fire cat and so is your sister of a friend. The others also lost those whom they held dear as well."

"NO!" Kagome yelled in realization. "They can't fight it's not fair!" She screamed and lunged at him again. Naraku laughed at her feeble attempts to hurt him.

"Face it Kagome you all fell for my trap and you, in such a rush for your blood thirsty revenge, were the cause for their deaths. You may as well as killed them with your own hands." With that Naraku left. Leaving all the fighters panting and breathing. Kagome stood still her back to the others. She clenched her fists. Her hands began dripping blood from her claws, the rose that she killed her brother with disappeared.

"Kagome…?" Kurama hesitantly came up behind her.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered.

"What?" Kurama asked and hesitated in coming near her.

"You'd better save them." She said calmly. "Or they'll die."

"Who?"

"Those who mean the most to you. You're wasting time go save them or what's left of them." She said and what she said seemed to shake a cord in the Spirit Detectives as they all ran off in different directions. Hiei ran into the temple Yusuke ran off to Keiko's house and Kuwabara ran off to Shizuru's.

"I'm sorry. It's too late though." She murmured and her lips were in a grim smile. She walked over to Sango.

"Sango?" She asked and gently knelt over her checking her pulse and her face confronted with fear. "I'm sorry I…lead to your death once more." She whispered softly enough that Inuyasha couldn't hear it. He ran up to her. Miroku and Kuronue were taken inside, being treated by Genkai shortly after the battle had appeared to end.

"She's dead." Inuyasha said softly touching Kagome's shoulder. Kagome shuddered and shoved his hand away.

"Leave me alone." She muttered just as Hiei ran out of the hut and he looked broken.

"Hiei what's wrong?" Kurama asked running to his friend.

"She's dead." He said quietly his eyes glazed over. There was no need for Kurama to ask who the person he cared most for was. Yukina was dead.

"I'm sorry." Kurama said and put a hand on his friends' shoulder.

"Why didn't that wench warn us?" He demanded sounding near tears. Kagome walked further away. Yusuke ran back and Kuwabara met them there. They both had tears on their faces and were still crying.

"Shizuru's dead." Kuwabara sobbed.

"So is Keiko." Yusuke said trembling and glared at Kagome's back. "Why didn't you warn us!" He shouted. Inuyasha stood in front of him to prevent him from attacking Kagome.

"I'm sorry." Kagome said calmly.

"YOU SURE AS HELL DON'T SOUND IT!" Yusuke yelled. Kagome flinched but no one noticed except Kurama and Inuyasha. "WHY DID'T YOU WARN US!"

"I-I didn't know." She said her voice quavering. "He told me he'd destroy the people that _I_ love most. But this-this never occurred to me." She shuddered clenching her fists. She bowed her head. "I'm sorry…" She whispered and she began running.

"Kagome NO!" Inuyasha yelled trying to run after her.

"Don't bother. She knew what was going to happen." Yusuke bit out.

"She did." Kurama said and they all stopped bickering and turned their sorrowful gazes on Kurama.

"She didn't even see it important enough to tell us." Yusuke said tears falling down his face. Kuwabara sat on the ground crying silently.

"She did." Kurama said again. "Maybe this could've been intended?" Hiei's head shot up. "Perhaps she intended for this to happen? But that is not for us to know. Everything has happened due to Naraku. All this death will remain heavily forever on Kagome's heart and his hands."

As Kagome was running she heard everything up until that point. _It's entirely my fault! Even Kurama thinks so. If Shippo is alive then I'll live only for that. If not I shall give up my life after I kill Naraku and bring their loved ones back. _As she ran silver tears ran down her cheeks and scattered in the fast breeze. She landed at what was left of the shrine.

"SHIPPO! KIRARA!" She yelled. "ARE YOU OKAY?" She sighed, as she received no answer. "Of course your not you would be here otherwise. He did kill you." She suddenly caught a glance of something on the ground. Shippo's shirt and it was covered in blood. Tears coursed down her cheeks.

"I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS NARAKU!" She shrieked to the wind.

"Then perhaps you'd like to challenge me now?" A cruel voice asked.

"Gladly." She hissed and whirled around attacking with her plants.

"That won't bring your son back." Naraku said knowing he was hitting her sore spot. "Nor Sango, or your friends and their friends. They're all dead and that's it."

"I will kill you no matter what." She hissed and she pulled a rose out of her hair. It was cut out of the ponytail it was originally in by a demon and her clothes were all sliced and covered in blood. Both hers and Sango's and all the demons she slaughtered.

"ROSE OF BETRAYAL!" She yelled as the rose petals turned black and gold and surrounded them and the stem of the thorned rose turned into a deadly whip.

"DIE NARAKU!" She shouted as the petals bombarded him and she used her whip to slash at him.

"Think again." Naraku smirked and she gasped as all the petals died and fell to the ground harmless and her whip snapped in half as it went to hit Naraku. She grunted in pain as she felt a tentacle go into her abdomen and leg. Naraku grinned.

"Have enough of the pains of life yet? Are you ready for death?" He grinned and prepared to stab her again.

"Not unless you come with me!" She shouted and she threw her self at him. She was radiating with her miko powers and her eyes were white as she threw all of her energy at him. He retaliated by throwing all of his miasma and demon energy at her. He grunted as she threw more energy at him and did likewise.

"I will not be defeated by you, wench!" He hissed at her. Kagome felt her vision going blurry and realized she was running out of miko and demon energy. As she ran out she shut her eyes and tears fell from them. _I will avenge you my friends. Even if it means giving up my life. There's nothing worth living for anymore anyway. Humanity has tainted this world there's nothing left. Demons have only grown more power hungry. The friends I trust don't trust me and Kurama truly believes that I knew what he planned to do. I will not let Naraku live. I will use up my life energy and he will be all out and dead by the time I run out. _She threw blue energy into the pink and it began to overwhelm him. Her vision became even blurrier and she fell to her knees still holding her hands up, still supporting the energy.

"NO! I WON'T BE DEFEATED BY YOU!" Naraku screamed and tried one more attack stabbing her through the chest then he turned to ashes. Kagome gasped in pain as she stopped. She walked to where she saw the glow of the Shikon Jewel lay. As she walked towards it blood dripped from her wounds, leaving a trail behind her.

"Is it over?" She asked and knelt to pick it up. She held it in front of her, her face contorted in sadness and pain, her eyes glittering wildly with tears that would not fall. _So much pain and agony…was it worth it, for this little jewel? _She thought with a grim smile and shuddered and fell to her knees, another spasm of pain hit her quickly causing her to flinch and she unconsciously held the Shikon tighter to her chest. She squinted at the Shikon no Tama in her hand as a pain wracked her body and she trembled from it. She had turned into her human form after using up all her miko and demon energy. Her raven hair stuck to her forehead in blood and sweat and the rest was in tangles. Her entire body was covered in hers, Sango's and her enemies crimson blood. She heard people running towards her and she ignored it trying to concentrate on her wish, then she blacked out. She fell face first into the puddle of blood that had pooled around her. _It's done._ She thought, and she shut her eyes before she hit the ground and a silvery pink haze settled around everyone unbeknownst to them.

LATER

"Kagome?" Someone said as Kagome moaned.

"Who…?" She asked softly slowly opening her eyes.

"It's Genkai." Genkai said and sat back as Kagome tried to sit up but ended up slightly lowering herself wincing in pain.

"Gah." She said and grabbed her chest.

"You were almost dead. You were unconscious for four straight days. We were unsure if you would make it. It wouldn't be recommended you try to move yet." Kagome shut her eyes and sat up anyway.

"Where are the others?" She asked, her voice was slightly raspy.

"Who knows? They're all over the place. Inuyasha is outside with Miroku and Kuronue is out somewhere with Kurama and who knows where the other four went." Genkai said and saw Kagome grasped at her throat all of a sudden. She suddenly glared at Genkai.

"Where is it?" She demanded.

"The Jewel? It was fading as we got to you. By the time we actually reached you it was completely gone." Kagome seemed to accept this and laid back.

"Why did you guys come?" She asked softly.

"Inuyasha smelt Naraku. So the rest of us followed him only to find you found him first." Genkai said soaking a wet cloth and placing it on Kagome's head.

"It was more like he found me." Kagome said diffidently. Genkai just glanced at her.

"I went there to try to find Shippo and Naraku found me." She explained.

"Kagome?" A voice called and Inuyasha walked in.

"Hey." Kagome gave a weak smile.

"Hey, Kagome. Good to see your okay." Inuyasha said softly and stared at her.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha." She whispered.

"What for? You defeated Naraku and got the Jewel." Inuyasha said somewhat confused.

"I'm sorry for all those who died because of my stupidity." Just as Inuyasha was about to reply someone else walked in.

"Kagome." Kurama said and nodded at Inuyasha in greeting who did likewise.

"Hey." Kagome said and looked at the wall. Inuyasha got up and left. Kurama and Kagome sat there for a few minutes in silence.

"I'm sorry." Kagome said. Kurama just glanced at her.

"None of it was your fault." He said calmly. Kagome sat up again and tried to hide her pain.

"Kagome stop you'll reopen your wounds." Kurama said and stared at her. She glared at him and sat up wincing.

"I don't care." She muttered and glared at the wall.

"So I've noticed." Kurama said suddenly harshly. "You almost died." He added softly.

"I know." She stated indifferently.

"You were foolish. You were willing to leave everything behind?" Kurama demanded. Kagome remained silent.

"It was bad enough taking on Naraku alone, but making a wish immediately after using up all your miko and demon powers along with most of your life energy? Were you that willing to die?" He demanded also staring fiercely at the wall.

"No." She shook her head. "You all…I just couldn't stand to see you all in that much pain so I made the wish."

"You were reckless. You would've died if Inuyasha hadn't decided to go after Naraku after finding his putrid scent." Kurama stated.

"I know." She also stated.

"Do you care?" Kurama demanded looking at her. She remained silent but her eyes moved down cast.

"Why didn't you inform any of us your intentions? If you had almost all of this could've been avoided." Kagome took a shuddering breath.

"I don't know…I don't even know myself. It wasn't my intention…"

"Why do you distance yourself from everything?" Kagome remained silent. Kurama let out a frustrated sigh.

"Fine then if that's the way you want to be with me then so be it." Kurama stood up and put his back to her.

"You won't talk to me or even look me in the eye anymore. Maybe it's time if we just don't…talk…to each other for a while." He walked out and Kagome whirled around and tried to call out his name. Tears clouded her vision as she clenched her fist. _Why? _She thought. _Why did I live for this? For only more pain? I gave them back what was taken so why did my heart and soul still shatter? _ Her eyes gazed blankly, brokenly, at the door Kurama had left just barely moments ago. _I cannot let my heart and soul shatter again. It's just too much. Even the one I love doesn't want me around. I-I just wish I had died!_ A few tears fell from her shadowed face onto her clenched fist on the blankets that covered her wounded body. _Demons and humans they're all the same. They are all cruel and with the desire to hurt and destroy, why? Is power all anyone cares about? _She gazed up brokenly at the door Kurama left through again. She scowled and her face went cold and her eyes hardened and looked much like Kikyo's had only instead of brown a dark hazel blue. _Goodbye then._

When Genkai walks in

"Kagome?" She said with the medicine and fresh bandages. When she walked in she didn't sense anything and the room was empty. "Damn." Kagome ran away. Genkai quickly walked outside looking. Kagome shouldn't have gotten too far because of her injuries and lack of energy. She continued to search and Yukina walked up to her.

"Is something wrong Genkai?" She asked.

"Do you know where Inuyasha, Hiei or Kurama are or possibly even Kuronue?" Genkai asked.

"Inuyasha is in the tree, Miroku's resting, I don't know where Hiei is and Kurama and Kuronue are in the back." Yukina asked worried slightly. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Kagome ran off." Genkai said shortly and Yukina looked even more worried. "Only this time I don't think she'll return." Yukina suddenly turned grim.

"I think your right. I'll go get Kuronue and Kurama here. Inuyasha will most likely show up in a matter of seconds if you call him. Hiei I am not so sure about. Yusuke and Kuwabara are with Keiko and Shizuru I think I can get Botan to get a hold of them. I'm not so sure though…" Yukina pondered and went to go get Kurama and Kuronue while Genkai went to fetch Inuyasha.

"What is it?" Kurama asked later as he Kuronue and Inuyasha were at the front of the temple they walked into the room Genkai had Kagome in.

"Is something wrong with Kagome?" Inuyasha said worriedly sniffing and gasping. "Tears." He whirled on Kurama. "FOX! What the hell did you do this time! You were the last one to see her. She wasn't crying before. Your scent apart from the old lady's and Yukina's are the only fresh scents in here and the tears are also fresh."

"No…Kagome." Kurama groaned.

"What did you say to her!" Inuyasha demanded.

"What's going on?" A new voice interrupted and Sango along with Miroku walked in.

"The stupid fox said something to Kagome and now she's gone. He was just about to tell us what exactly it was he said." Inuyasha sneered flexing his claws.

"I told her what she needed to hear." Kurama said quietly.

"That was it?" Sango said suspiciously.

"Yes." Kuronue gazed at his friend.

"Then we must search for her. She was near death and her energy is not nearly replenished enough nor her wounds healed enough to get very far." Miroku said.

"Maybe we could get Hiei to use the Jagan Eye to find her?" Yukina asked.

"Somehow I doubt that." Kuronue said shaking his head.

"I don't think he cares enough to bother." Miroku said.

"No, that's not it. If she doesn't want to be found then she won't." Kuronue explained.

"We may as well split up and search for her." Sango said quietly sighing. They all walked out side and went into separate directions except for Sango who followed Kurama.

"What did you really say to her?" She demanded. Kurama said nothing.

"You told her you wouldn't see her anymore didn't you?" Sango said with dawning realization. Kurama looked ashamed and nodded.

"I shouldn't have done it. I was so angry that she wouldn't tell me anything or even look me straight in the face that I just acted with out thinking." He muttered shaking his head. "I shouldn't have done it. I didn't even think about her mental condition. All I could think of how stupid she was being. I don't even think I was thinking at all."

"That's the truth. Besides, that's the way she is. I thought you of all people figured that out." Sango snapped. "She would've eventually told us what was wrong and what she was thinking. She would've eventually felt unashamed to look at you. Or any of us for that matter."

"She's ashamed to look at us? Why?" Kurama asked.

"She's ashamed not of us but of herself. She feels she lost all of us when everyone we cared for died along with the death of her families. Both of them, of the Feudal Era and of this time." Sango said and Kurama hung his head in shame. They continued to search for a while and after a while they all went home to wherever home was.

Suichi Minamino aka Yoko Kurama's house

He went home to find a little surprise. For some unknown reason he didn't expect her home. He didn't know Kagome's wish, no one did. They all hoped to ask her once she was well, but now that she's gone none of them will truly know what she wish for all they knew was that Sango was alive and she had no memory of dying.

"Suichi." Shiori said coming up and giving him a hug. She acted like she usually did as though nothing happened. Suddenly it dawned on him what Kagome wished. She wished for all the innocent people murdered by Naraku were brought back as though nothing ever happened. No one would really remember them being dead except those close to them.

"How are you today?" She asked him.

""I'm fine." Kurama said as she hugged him lightly.

"A young girl came over not too long ago. She didn't look too well." Shiori said grasping Kurama's attention.

"Who was she?" He asked.

"I don't know. She was a young girl though. She had dark brown hair hanging down and she was wearing a nice long sleeved blouse and jeans. She was almost as tall as me. But her eyes…they were so pretty but so intense. As though she's seen the worst the world can give you…" Shiori trailed off and Kurama gulped. _Kagome? Did you come here? Looking for me?_

"Anyway, she asked if you were here and I told her you wouldn't be back until later." Shiori said. "I asked her if she wanted to wait for you and she said no. She gave me something for you though. I told her to wait here but she said she had to go. She looked in a hurry and she left quickly but she said the oddest thing before she left." Kurama looked at her.

"What did she say?"

"She said she was sorry." Shiori said and sighed. "I have to go to the store for a minute. I put the package in your room though. I'll see you later Suichi." She said and gave him a quick motherly peck on the cheek and left. Kurama sighed and ran up to his room. On his bed was an envelope. He walked over to it slowly and the scent of lavender and roses and different types of good smelling herbs drifted from the envelope.

"Kagome." He whispered and picked up the envelope lightly it was addressed to Suichi Minamino. On top of the envelope was a partially opened pink rose. Slowly he tore the top open and picked out a letter that was inside. He gasped and he picked it up and read.

_Dear Kurama,_

_I'm sorry that things have ended up the way it has. I truly loved you, you know? More then I did anyone even Inuyasha. I thought you were different. I am sorry for all the damage that has been done. I am aware that my actions had a lot of negative consequences. I should've told you what I planned to do. I didn't want to die at the shrine I just wanted to mourn and live in guilt in silence for a little while. But then Naraku showed up and we began fighting. I didn't expect him to show up. As I considered killing myself after Naraku was dead I thought of all I would miss and I decided to go on with my life. The pain would slowly go away and the wounds will slowly become scars but in time those will eventually fade. I was going to tell you this but then you…left me. I-I'm sorry you felt that way but I had to sort out my problems. I guess you felt it was best to leave me. None of you ever really trusted me from the beginning. In the end you all grew to be the friends I felt I would never see again from the past. I never intended anyone to get hurt. I tried to get all of you out of it. After you attacked me I was numb. That thought kept ringing through my head every time I looked at you. Then I went to find Naraku I knew he would be at my shrine and I found him but some of the things he said…were true. You all will probably never trust me. Not then or now and maybe not ever. I just wanted you to know I was going to tell you until you told me you didn't want to see me anymore. So be it I'll grant your wish just like the Shikon no Tama granted mine. I wished for all the innocent people killed in Naraku's path would be brought back with no memory of being killed so please don't tell them. They are happier not remembering dying. I just wish I could do the same. Forget. If your there when I give you this note oh well. But you most likely will not be there. For that is my intention. By the time you finish reading this letter I'll be gone. Along with everything that even indicated I ever existed. I want to be forgotten, so don't feel guilty for telling me the truth. I know you'll feel guilty but I know the truth now. Don't worry about me. I'll never come back. I'm leaving for good. Oh, I almost forgot I intended to return this too you._

_Goodbye forever,_

Kagome Higurashi

Kagome Higurashi

Kurama stared at the letter in his hand and gingerly picked the envelope back up and tilted it upside down and a necklace with a delicate chain and small pendant fell from it. On the pendant was a rose. Another thing fell from it as well, a small packet of seeds, the source of the sweet herb scents. He sat down on his bed and stared at the chain and picked it up as though it would shatter. Slowly it fell from his grasp and he put his head in his head and you could see the silvery glint of tears as they slid through his fingers. Only one thought went through his mind. _She's never coming back._

Kagome

Kagome stared at the bus as she got on. She was pale and weak from the battle but her will was strong enough to do what she did. She desperately wanted to say yes when Mrs. Minamino told her to wait for Suichi but she had said no because if she didn't it would be harder. As she sat down in a seat a song could be heard in the background as she sat there in misery.

_Of all the things I believed in_

_I just want to get it over with_

_Tears form behind my eyes_

_But I do not cry_

_Counting the days that pass me by._

Kagome gazed out the window thinking about all she was leaving behind. She thought of the deaths that had happened because of her stupidity. Her eyes shimmered and she gazed out the window her hair covering her face.

_I've been searching deep down in my soul_

_Words that I'm hearing_

_Are starting to get old_

_It feels like I'm starting all over again_

_The last three years were just pretend_

_And I said,_

_Goodbye to you_

_Goodbye to everything I thought I knew_

_You were the one I loved_

_The one thing that I tried to hold onto to_

Kurama ran outside trying to find her scent to see if she was still around. He wasn't crying now. He was still depressed but he was trying to find her before she left and attempt to repair the damage that was done.

"Kagome." He whispered. "I screwed up. Please don't go. Come back."

_I still get lost in your eyes_

_And it seems that I can't live a day_

_Without you_

_Closing my eyes and you chase my_

_Thoughts away_

_To a place where I am blinded by the light_

_But it's not right_

Kagome remembered gazing out the window. FLASHBACK

"Kagome here stand like this it'll help you balance better." Yoko said softly helping her balance so she wouldn't fall when he attacked her again. She felt his arms around her waist and she gazed up into his gold eyes. They could hear their heartbeats increase and slowly they moved their faces closer together until their lips touched.

NEXT FLASH

"Kagome I want you to have this to know that I care about you a lot. I want you to have it to know you can count on me." Yoko said and handed her the necklace and she gasped looking into his golden eyes. END OF FLASH No matter what form he was in she still saw the man she grew to love.

_Goodbye to you_

_Goodbye to everything I thought I knew_

_You were the one I loved_

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

Kurama raced faster to the place where her scent was strongest his fist clenched around the small chain and pendant.

_And it hurts to want everything and_

_Nothing at the same time_

_I want what's yours_

_And I want what's mine_

_I want you but I'm not giving in this time_

Kurama stopped running as he reached the place where her scent stopped, his breathing sharp and ragged. He was at the Tokyo bus stop, and the last pickup was over ten minutes ago. He began breathing harder and sat on the bus bench and realized the inevitable. Kagome was not coming back and it was his fault.

Kagome stared out the window and felt back the urge to cry. "We're now leaving Tokyo." A sign said and she felt an urge to run back. To stop what she was doing and go back. She shook her head and bit her tongue to remind herself of why she was leaving. There was nobody waiting for her there and she needed to sort herself out before and if she returned.

_Goodbye to you_

_Goodbye to everything I thought I knew_

_You were the one I loved _

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

_And when the stars falling_

_I will lie awake_

"Goodbye." Kagome whispered into the window and got off the bus with her face shadowed by her hair. A small tear could be seen slowly trickling down her shadowed face as she walked towards the field where an open portal to Demon World was.

_You're my shooting star._

The End

Well that's it. How did you like it? Dodges sharp objects thrown at her. HEY! I never said this was the end end. I'm writing a sequel and I will upload it if I get lots of reviews saying I should. I hope you enjoyed this story. Neither the song nor characters in this story are mine. Please stay tuned (If I get enough reviews for it.) for Confusion Of the Heart of the Kitsune Miko


	29. Author's Note

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence, but there are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long.

This is my protestation against the removal of our beloved lemons. Sure, there are some crass and crude representatives of the fiction world out there, but do they really need to be the cause of the the works of art that grace this site to be demolished in an instant? NO!

SO rise up my fellow fans of fiction, and sign your online handle to this fine petition and together we WILL stop the travesty of this movement!

Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

There is absolutely no point in having an "M" rating if the content is not, in fact, mature. I feel it would be both more fair and more practical to simply make the "M" rated section of the site unavailable to anyone who does not have a profile on . All users should have a date of birth put in during sign up. In this way you can ensure that M-rated fics are inaccessible to anyone who is not willing to verify that they are 18 years old or older. It is ridiculous to limit fanfictions in the way that you are proposing. While, yes, some stories are simply pornographic there are many times that adult situations or violence can be used to make a more effective point. It should not be in your power to make that judgment call. After all, the author of the best selling fiction series "50 Shades of Grey" had her start in erotic "Twilight" fanfiction, which only illustrates my point. For a website whose entire purpose is the proliferation of creativity, your attempts to stifle such works is at best hypocritical and at worst straight up censorship...which should be a dirty word for anyone who loves reading.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Also, show support here: : / forum. fanfiction topic/ 111772/ 63683250/ 5/ #63703800

Psudocode_Samurai  
Rocketman1728  
dracohalo117  
VFSNAKE  
Agato the Venom Host  
Jay Frost  
SamCrow  
Blood Brandy  
Dusk666  
Hisea Ori  
The Dark Graven  
BlackRevenant  
Lord Orion Salazar Black  
Sakusha Saelbu  
Horocrux  
socras01  
Kumo no Makoto  
Biskoff  
Korraganitar the NightShadow  
NightInk  
Lazruth  
ragnrock kyuubi  
SpiritWriterXXX  
Ace6151  
FleeingReality  
Harufu  
Exiled crow  
Slifer1988  
Dee Laynter  
Angeldoctor  
Final Black Getsuga  
ZamielRaizunto  
Fenris187  
blood enraged  
arashiXnoXkami  
tstoldt  
Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
ElementalMaster16  
Dark Vizard447  
Darth Void Sage of the Force  
Shiso no Kitsune  
The Sinful  
Kage640  
Ihateheroes  
swords of twilight  
Kyuubi16  
darthkamon  
narutodragon  
bunji the wolf  
Cjonwalrus  
Killjoy3000  
blueexorist  
White Whiskey  
Ying the Nine Tail Fox  
Gin of the wicked smile  
tstoldt  
The wolf god Fenri  
JazzyJ09  
sleepers4u  
The Unknown 007  
Gallantmon228  
MKTerra  
Gunbladez19  
Forgottenkami  
RHatch89  
SoulKingonCrack  
Dreadman75  
Knives91  
The Lemon Sage  
Dark Spidey  
VioletTragedies  
Eon The Cat of Shadows  
kazikamikaze24  
animegamemaster6  
LLOYDROCKS  
demented-squirrel  
swords of dawn  
The Immoral Flame  
blueexorist  
Challenger  
Shywhitefox  
drp83  
Bethrezen  
Dragon6  
bellxross  
unweymexicano  
The First Kitsukage  
kingdom219  
brown phantom  
littleking9512  
kurokamiDG  
Auumaan  
FrancineBlossom  
BDG420  
Her Dark Poet  
bloodrosepsycho  
Shen an Calhar  
NarutoMasterSage4040  
Masamune X23  
Kuromoki  
Sliver Lynx  
devilzxknight86  
Unis Crimson  
Zero X Limit  
reven228  
JAKdaRIPPER  
Third Fang

IRAssault  
Grumpywinter  
absolutezero001  
Single Silver Eye  
animekingmike  
Daniel Lynx  
zerohour20xx  
Darth Drafter  
arturus  
Iseal  
Shisarakage  
Uzunaru999  
Dark-Knight  
fearme80  
Devilsummoner666  
slicerness  
Toa Naruto  
Soleneus  
kagedoragon  
dansama92  
KamenRiderNexus  
Captive Crimson  
KyuubiiLover27  
MozillaEverer  
4rm36uy  
ebm6969  
Repiece  
phantomshadowdragon  
Colonel Eagle  
Timothy1988  
ShadowZenith  
awsm125  
The Purple Critic  
Darkepyon  
Zombyra  
brickster409  
ChaosSonic1  
Leaf Ranger  
SoulEmbrace2010  
Oni Shin  
Silverknight17  
Specter637  
HunterBerserkerWolf  
shadow-red0  
The Roaming Shadow  
bucketbot  
AvalonNakamura  
Avacii  
Maxwell Gray  
Silvdra-zero  
Arashi walker  
Lord of Daemons  
Lord Anime  
CloudRed1988  
forestscout  
The Lost Mana  
Red Warrior of Light  
TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
Mr. Alaska  
Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
MugetsuIchigo  
bloodlust002  
Nerverean  
Kage Biju  
JK10  
OBSERVER01  
MistressWinowyll  
Count Kulalu  
ronin504  
ted009  
Ralmidaz  
lederra  
Lost my shoe in Sheol  
ToyHaunter  
Hiyami  
PuckReathof  
demonsinger  
konomu-Imout  
LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY  
yuseiko-chan  
Elvira-baba  
Icecce  
iampieman  
Ultimabloodblade  
Gintoki  
kumar9900  
DemonAngel of Ice  
dragon-cloud16  
Harute Haptism  
the green ace of clubs  
Assassin King of Masyaf  
Flame-Fist-Ace  
Lucifer's Remnants  
Story Reader 97  
kniznik  
NARUHAREM FOREVA  
NHunter  
Angry Hamster  
Kouken Tenshi  
Yume Saint-Clair  
Oo-chan  
jojo(non inscrit)  
gaia (pas inscrit)  
Estelle Uzumaki  
Melana76  
onarluca  
Xanara  
odvie  
archiemouse  
Fenrir the vicious  
taj14  
c i am a dragon  
God Emperor Of GAR-halla  
Warrior of Olympus  
Xxfreefallangelxx  
BituMAN  
shadowcub  
acepro Evolution  
ScorpinokXV  
Hunter200007  
kyo anime  
Nysk  
Killeraction49  
Storylover213  
arya19  
irvanthedamned  
Kiranos  
KingKidBadAss  
nimb09  
Paladeus  
Orange-Fuzz-Ball  
Kakkyou no Yami  
Burning Truth  
DrunkManSquakin  
cabel1972  
dynomike88  
Tolotos  
Hansi Rahl  
Rekmond  
Farmer Kyle  
You-Lack-BadAssery  
Silverscale  
Cloud75JC  
GunnerRyuu  
Kurogane7  
Raja-Ulat  
DragonMasterFlex  
Saphire Quill  
shadowzefover5  
Highvalour  
Rinoti  
2ndsly  
guardianmaster4  
Godlykiller2  
munesanzune  
DarkghostX  
w1p  
Lord Arkan  
Xahn777  
T3Ko  
Dragon Man 180  
Alia-Jevs  
Fayneir  
Ookami Ousama  
Asdfth12  
Burning Lights  
EternalBlizzardOfSwords66  
eltigre221  
Jarjaxle  
HinaGuy749  
Great Vampire-Shinso  
Harute Haptism  
Oxyxoon  
high lord mage  
FatalCrimsonScion  
Starfire99  
Doombreed  
AdamantiumTP  
NightInk  
Wrathkal  
Firedamaged  
God Emperor of GAR-halla  
xArtehx  
Kapola Nuva  
HunterAzrael  
anime-death-angel  
sabery  
Bahamutzero94  
Soul Painted Black  
Infinite Freedome  
Rodneysao  
Shatsuka  
jm1681  
Ookami88  
Akira Strider  
empresskitsune  
KitsuneGirl021  
KagomeGirl021  
Joey Blaq  
Nex Caedes  
Billy Buyo  
lite spirit  
CelticReaper  
fullhouses  
Felur  
TitaniumWyvern  
NeonZangetsu  
LargerSnowdevil  
I'm Yu  
Define Incompetent  
Caw-Raven  
BackwardsHazard  
lord Martiya  
Umashido  
pokemoncosmoking  
sjghostwriter18  
scout360pyro  
taintedloki  
MtSarx  
kumar9900  
TehIrishBrony  
Uzumaki Crossover  
Etsukazu no Kitsune  
Ranger-kit  
rts515  
Soulblazer87  
Kamigawa Nagamaki  
F Archer  
us4gi-ch4n  
Shirabaka Tenji  
Spear-of-the-doomed  
Painsake  
Ben1987  
Spartan Ninja  
dante5986  
Victoriousvillian  
Sage of Eyes  
Boomerbambam  
YosoNoAkuma  
Megaman88  
Angry Hamster  
Warden of the Runes  
Kiyoi  
Silverstonedragon  
Akane Mosoa  
Cryofthewolf  
Culebra del Sol  
HouseMD93  
Doc. K-9  
dracon867  
Moka Mcdowell  
VGZ  
Oirarana  
Nightmares Around Winter  
chuck17  
Son Of A Wolf  
Daniel Lynx  
Sibjisibdi  
sleepwhenyourdead1989  
BackwardsHazard  
Hunter200007  
Zagger the Bloody Angel  
Zen Rinnegan  
Duochanfan  
alice the noble  
Zagger the Bloody Angel  
BRD man  
nano101  
ShotgunWilly  
EternalKnight219  
deadak  
Idiote  
AkumaKami64  
loki0191  
konoha's Nightmare  
zrodethwing  
ursineus  
KamenRiderNexus  
neko-hikage-chan  
Project Slepnir  
Narora Senoku  
spider79  
ZloGlaZ  
Erebus of the Banat  
belnonm  
Tristan Blackheart  
Xefix  
dbzsotrum9  
Nanna00  
kired-reader  
Kingswriter  
hollyshortfowl  
ChaosRaptorEye  
The Infamous Man  
Vampchick2010  
THE Dark Dragen  
26-Lord-Pain  
Vail Ryuketsu  
darkmatter13  
forbiddenfruitunloved  
lostandthedamned  
EmperialGem21  
Chiyo Asakura  
SnakeHead85  
Zediir  
OccultAura  
ZeroZangetsu  
will1by2  
Taullinis  
dregus  
rst64lc  
Leaf Ranger  
Meowpuppy  
Sage of Oblivion  
Iopno  
Grz  
Silvercrystal. ct  
MercuryDawn  
mamoru3193  
BeastWithin  
gunman  
2ndsly  
biggbull2  
iron elsar  
andlaissam  
kayra isis  
lycanoda  
Kenpach17  
DarkYami Motou  
Manga154  
Marionnette0116  
Phoenix182  
catsfissh  
sambit  
Talonspike  
Ten Commandments  
dagoredhel  
pac628  
Black Volcaona  
bloody wolf26  
shizuma12  
Isom  
Dark Dragen  
The Goddess of Darkness  
Magic IS WHAT  
Minako Uzumaki  
River Nailo-Chaos  
Kira Kyuu  
johnny89644  
Rune Dela Vega  
jsprx  
End of an Era  
Senjuto  
Kenesu  
Deltablacknaruto  
Baka Ecchi Kon  
WhoKnewIWouldWrite  
Deathwatch Razgriz  
11martin  
ryanshadow19  
TheDemonfoxHiddenWithin  
Ayame0217  
harry1817  
Blade1986  
ZariGS  
heavenzhell  
TheSutoikku  
Fayneir  
Dragon Wizard 91  
Final Cyn  
shadowaseno  
infinite-yami  
TheSilentJackofallTrades  
Dark Dragon of Amaterasu  
notgonnasay09  
m6l99 the second  
RX78-3  
The-Eighth-Sin  
Kelligor  
Sunny Lighter  
Kingswriter  
Fuyutaro son  
Anke14  
djjaca  
Shawis Relzair  
KitsuneDragon  
HiroJiyuNaka  
MasterZelva  
Irishfighter  
7 Winds  
Arsenic Snowflake  
K.S.T.M  
RudyCrims  
Train1  
KitsuneMaelstrom21

Keiko Mineko  
Snipa  
Shiek927  
Evil Long Penname Having Individual End  
Gaia-GoddessofEarth  
Marjo76  
GreenRena  
midnight-raven-wing  
Mikhail Inspired  
solitare  
rajvir  
CloeyMarie  
The Madness Of My Life  
raw666  
Karryn  
leighann101  
Naruto-lost-deathnote  
ParanoidSchizo91  
kanshisha kitsune  
germanyswarrior  
askas30  
kami no Kage  
ssjgokillo  
SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan  
NoLifeKing666  
santanaann  
doom13  
Burning Shadow Wolf  
Hawner  
just-alive  
1sunfun  
thekiler00  
Shinryu the Eternal Storm God  
kyuubinaruto634  
Sportsman  
OoOXylionOoO  
Kotias  
StormxD95  
demonkira  
Rydyian Gunn the Journeyman  
Konerok Hadorak  
StarGazingAtMidnight  
FlameDragon14  
Woodsymoments  
my-dear-fangirl  
LoverofLemon  
irenia  
OutlawJustice  
alkkhes  
Kingkakashi  
ob niixillis  
Animefangirl95  
dark-phantom-dragon  
Piacine  
Pharos nous  
Seta  
Vincent Avalon  
Slayer End  
tenrou29  
Villain84 Beta 01  
Valdimarian  
TheLastTest  
Phoenix-Amazone  
Liarana  
philae89  
JTFLAM  
zaika  
Blackmoony83  
Skoliro  
sakura-okasan  
Tsuh  
Cyntalan  
Kael Hyun  
ChaosRune  
stoddapb  
Botosai2001  
Kouka no Ryuu  
Firestorm2004  
Dericof Diname  
Little Morgsi  
Kuro Chidori  
Death123123  
lou2003us  
Gohan Zero  
zxasxc  
RANMACAT  
Faded Flight  
Akuma-Heika  
Dr. Blue22  
ultima-owner  
Lord SilverKnight  
qckslvykid  
Znerom  
Blood Wizard  
Kiukun-Nadralex  
phoenixflame22  
.Dawn  
MysticSuperSaiyanGohan  
NyaaMe0W  
Sedaiv  
umbra proeliator  
luneta-star  
linsword01  
Khait Khepri  
Mitsukuri Tsukiyama  
AznPuffyHair  
Kaori  
Grindle_the_Wise  
Reaper2040  
Mai-Long  
LIGNTNING THIEF  
croix ky  
germanyswarrior  
squibalicious  
Wicked Lovely 17  
FlashDevil  
fated slayer  
maddnessisgood  
violettruth  
SagaAuraMana  
death77  
dracokyuubi  
TheOtaku Akatsuki  
Fiori75  
Master-of-Mythology  
Raxius  
CherryBerry58  
Kage no hon'no  
Lathen11  
Itachi Hyuuga  
Yoko The Spirit Fox  
Lithius Osmius  
tridemonnaruto  
TigerZodiacAnimeGuru  
Darkmanu  
xXxDragonxPhoenixXx  
munesanzune  
Alex189  
GStarrahhxx72  
EliteDog  
grenouille7777  
Cloud Piece  
Liger01  
WhiteElfElder  
lancecomwar  
Aeonir  
Random user  
James Masters  
Pokethat  
DanteSparda894  
Faraway-R  
Lord Xantos A. Fowl  
XKhaosXKyuubiX  
Daenerys Starcatcher  
kumar9900  
XXsnowXXblind  
Marick Kel Thalas  
lou2003us  
The wolf god Fenrir  
krobin02  
stone20  
Hattori Sei  
Bonesboy15  
spidermonkey92k  
Katea-Nui  
PZldfn  
Mach68  
Star1wars3  
MadxHatter123  
shelter  
Ryuu no kage  
epicallyshawn  
Gilgameshtheking9791  
GottaLUVmyth  
Boneboy15  
KatzeNoel  
Siriusly Grim  
Ex10  
Seans  
Korisovra  
Unknown Shinobi  
robzone  
Ashes of the Dragon  
Darkangel2221  
honeyMellon  
Fluffydruid  
CyberSleepy  
Gun Wraith  
Trincessblack  
huntershalsher13  
sutam 1  
Zarosian Chaos  
LegendaryGamer  
Cricycle  
Thatguy6660  
RyokoTenchi  
Cyn Finnegan  
Renting  
YoukoTaichou  
DarkusCyril  
Vulkan  
NostradamusMB  
narusaku dramione  
Dr5wolz-AA  
DM2012  
Darknessflamesaiyan  
ImSoGodLikeIsh  
hollow-kyuubi  
Zerothanhedgehog  
King of Hearts 129  
Crowfether  
Edokage  
Ibskib  
Chrisdz  
FF8 Squall Lionhart  
Dany le fou  
hokage of dragon  
RyuzakiLaw1  
Ag3nt-T  
1sniperwolf  
Allena Moyashi Walker  
Crono Drago  
Noir Detective

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

ibdemented

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Ireadtomuch

Marauder Heir

ScifiSOS

xAkireix

LadyLucifer94

Kuramasgal

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.


End file.
